Au delà des apparences
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Yaoi. Principe de base Frankeinstein. Quand un village à peur de soit disant monstres vivant dans un manoir et qu'une bande de jeune veulent se faire leur propre opinion sur eux. Dir en grey/ Sadie/ The GazettE rating T pour plus tard
1. Chapter 1

auteur: et oui encore moi !!! Soshite est dans la place !!! XD

disclaimer: Sadie, Dir en grey et The GazettE n'appartiennent qu'à eux pour mon grand désespoire ToT

couple: à découvrir tout au long de la fic ^^

résumé: je part sur le principe de Frankeinstein. Un vieil homme à recueilli trois jeune garçons et à force d'expérience en à fait des 'monstres' d'après les villageois qui en ont peur s'en même les avoir jamais vu. Mais lorsque l'homme meurt, les rumeurs et la peur sont encore plus présente mais une bande de jeune ne comprennant leur parents et cette peur de la diffèrence et du nouveau qui reigne dans le village. Ils décident de se faire leur propore opinion en allant à la rencontre de ces soit disant monstres. Cette rencontre risque de changer leur vie.

Voilà alors comme d'hab c'est du yaoi, bonne lecture.

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était une fois, il y a environ 17 ans, dans une petite ville à la campagne, très à l'écart de tout autres signes de vie humain, un vieux manoir en haut d'une coline. Dans celui-ci habitait un viel homme craint par les autres villageois. En effet celui-ci avait recueilli trois jeunes garçons en bas âge, il les avait élevés et fait des expériences sur eux. Il en avait fait des monstres d'après toutes les rumeurs qui circuler dans le village, mais personne ne les avaient jamais vu. Le vieil homme était le seul à sortir de la maison, le plus souvent pour achêter de quoi manger. A chaque fois que celui-ci sortait , la population se terrait chez eux. Seul les enfants avaient du mal à comprendre la situation. Mais maintenant il était mort, aucun villageois ne voulait l'enterré, alors ils le laissèrent à la porte du manoir, enfin pour les plus courageux car l'habitation fesait aussi peur que ses habitants.

Quelques jours plus tard le corps n'était plus là, les autres occupant avaent du s'en charger. Les habitants espérés ne pas voir débarquer les monstres au village, après tout leur réserve de nourriture aller sépuiser non ?

Les rumeurs battaient sans plein mais pourtant elles étaient loin d'être toutes vrai.

A l'interieur du manoir, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond-châtain, des yeux presque blanc, les ongles noires, habillé d'une tenue blanche dont le manches tombé légérement en lambo étant trop grande avec des fils de cuir pendant partout, regarder par une des fenetres de l'étage. Il avait la peau autour des yeux très sombre avec plusieurs faux diaments ancré sous l'oeil lui donnant un regard un peu effrayant.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Hey Ruki qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le dénommé Ruki se retrourna.

Un autre jeune blond ayant un regard sensiblement pareil le regarder. Il avait une tenue moins déchirée, une chemise blanche dont la fin des manches étaient un peu froufroutante, une veste et un pantalon noir, un tissu noir lui entouré le cou. On pouvait voir des morceau de fer dépassé de sous sa lèvre et son arcade droite, il avait aussi deux kanji marqué sur sa peau l'un au front l'autre au dessus du coeur.

-Tu va pas passer tes journées à scruter l'horizon. C'est pas ça qui le fera revenir.

-Ouai je le sais Kyo, mais c'est triste...on est tout seul maintenant...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On va pas rester sans rien faire déjà, y'a presque plus de quoi manger, il faut agir. Moi je compte pas rester planté là à attendre !

-Ouai et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Kyo hein ?! Tu sais très bien qu'on peut pas sortir, ojiisan nous a prévenu, les villageois ne nous aiment pas. Déjà pour lui c'était dur d'aller en ville pour aller faire simplement faire les courses. Alors imagine, nous, qu'ils considèrent comme des montres. D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ?

Soudain ils entendirent des sanglots derrière eux. A l'encadrement de la porte se trouver un autre garçon blond. Il avait lui aussi des morceau de fer sous la lèvre et à l'arcade gauche ainsi qu'au cou. Le tour de ses yeux était noir fesant ressortir ses yeux gris pâle. Lui aussi avait les ongles noires. Il portait une tenue noir avec des cercles de métal et des ficelles laissant voir quelques parties de son corps. Celui-ci avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-On est des monstres alors ? On va se faire tuer hein ? fit tristement le nouvel arrivant.

-Oh Mao excuse moi j'voulais pas t'effrayer ni te faire pleuré pardon, s'excusa Ruki.

-Oh Mao, aller viens là, Kyo le prit dans ses bras, pleure pas on est là et tu sais je serais toujours là pour te protéger. J'les laisseraient pas te faire du mal.

Mao cessa de pleurer et le regarda les yeux encore embrumés.

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci Kyo, fit-il en se blottissant contre lui. Mais alors...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-En tout cas je compte pas mourir de faim, j'ai besoin de manger, reprit Kyo.

-On va pas se manger entre nous, nan ? En tout cas je te mangerais jamais Kyo, fit Mao.

-Hey !

-Mais non toi non plus Ruki, je suis pas canibal quand même.

-Encore heureux qu'on le soit pas, fit remarquer le désigné.

-Mais en tout cas toi t'es craquant, annonça Kyo au blondinet se trouvant encore dans ses bras.

-Ah comme une pomme ?

-Mais non banane, dit Ruki le regardant un peu désespérement.

-Ah une banane ? ....mais non attend ça se peu pas ça c'est pas croquant une banane.

-Euh...non oubli se que je viens de dire, c'est pas important, continua Ruki.

-C'était une expression, lui fit Kyo.

-Ah bon mais ça veux dire quoi alors ? demanda Mao.

-Cherche pas...

-Maieuh...gniuuuu...

-Bon ben moi j'y vais, reprit Kyo.

-Euh...où ça ? questionna Ruki.

-Ben en ville aller acheter de quoi manger. Tu viens avec moi Mao ?

-Tu vas vraiment y aller ? s'étonna Ruki.

-Ben oui faut bien faire quelque chose. Alors Mao ?

-Euh...je....ça risque rien t'es sur ?

-Mais je suis là, ils te toucheront pas j'te promet.

-D'accord alors je viens.

-Tu veux pas venir Ruki ? demanda Kyo.

-Non surement pas je sais pas se qu'il y a là bas et je veux pas le savoir.

-Bon comme tu veux.

Les deux plus courageux xommencèrent à descendre la coline sous le regard inquiet du troisième. Celui-ci fit les cent pas de nombreuse minutes, ils étaient toujours pas revenu et si il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?Il hésita quelques secondes puis n'y tenant plus il courut pour descendre de la coline. Il ne suporterait pas de les perdre eux aussi. Il n'avait plus qu'eux après tout. Ruki les retrouva à la sortie du village, Kyo protégé de ses bras un Mao effrayer d'un groupe d'adulte les menaçant de diverses armes : couteaux, épées, fourches...Une fois arriver à leur niveau, il était tellement étonné de cette situation qu'il ne put rien dire.

-J'leur ai rien ffait Ruki j'te le jure, fit Kyo.

-Aller vous en ! crièrent-ils.

-On veux pas de vous ici ! fit une femme.

-Mais on voulait juste acheter de quoi manger, reprit Kyo.

-On s'en fout, vous êtes que des monstres vous auriez jamais du exister ! s'exclamèrent les villageois.

C'était très dur pour nos trois monstres d'entendre toutes ses choses là. Mao, caché derrière Kyo, ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler.

Cacher dans une rue un groupe de jeune hommes regarder ce spectacle, malgrès les recommandations de leur parents. Ils ne les comprenaient vraiment pas, après tout les fameux monstres n'avaient rien fait. L'un d'eux portant un bandeau sur le nez regarder plus particulièrement celui ayant des diament sous les yeux. Mais à force d'insultes et de menace nos trois monstres finirent par retourner au manoir en courant. Les villageois furent soulager, enfin pour certains.

-Heureusement ils sont partis, fit un homme.

-Oui mais si jamais ils revenaient ? s'inquièta une femme. Ils sont bien descendu une fois.

Les discutions continuèrent sur ce sujet, certains imaginant les pires scénarios.

Au manoir, à peine rentré, ils fermèrent la porte à clé. Mao était effondré en larme dans les bras de Kyo. Celui-ci avait mis une mains dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre carressait doucement le dos pour le rassurer.

-Chut Mao chut, aller calme toi, c'est rien on va trouver une solution.

-Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, dit Ruki.

-Excusez moi de vous avoir fait vivre ça pardon Ruki, pardon Mao.

-Non t'excuse pas, tu voulais juste te rendre utile, reprit Ruki.

-Ouai mais à cause de moi les villageois sont encore plus en colère contre nous.

-C'est pas grave, quoi qu'il arrive on restera ensemble jusqu'au bout, fit Ruki en les prenant dans ses bras.

De leur côté notre bande de jeune c'était réuni dans un cabanon un peu à l'écart de la ville.

-Bon il est où encore Aoi ? demanda le bandé.

-Ben chez lui, tu sais très bien qu'il obéi toujours à sa mère Reita et vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure il doit être chez lui.

-Ouai ben c'est un peu énervant Kaoru. Qui veux aller le chercher ?

-Demanda à Uruha, lui il est souvent chez Aoi...

-Die !

-Ben quoi Uru c'est vrai.

Le désigné, qui était l'un des seul châtain, se mit à marmonner les joues rouges.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un brun essouflé.

-Ey ben Aoi c'ets pas trop tôt, fit Reita.

-Euh excusez moi héhé.

-Bon c'est pas grave aller, continua le bandé.

-Oh y'a pas Kai, Aki, Tsuguri, Kei et Shinya ? demanda l'arrivant.

-Non ils ont pas put venir, lui renseigna un garçon nommé Mizuki.

-Oui mais eux ils ont une excuse au moins pas toi, dit Kaoru.

-Gngngngngn, bouda Aoi.

Cette bande d'amis était un peu les rebels du village. En effet ils en avaient marre d'avoir grandi dans la peur de leur parents pour un manoir et ses habitants.

-Ouai mais comme tu le disait tout à l'heure Die, tu remarquera que quand Kai n'est pas là Shinya non plus, fit Uruha pour se défendre.

-Tu chercherais pas une excuse là, fit un brun.

-Même pas vrai...tu dit n'importe quoi Toshiya, bouda Uru.

Aoi qui était à côté ne comprenait rien pourtant il était concerné.

-Et c'est quoi leur excuse pour pas être venu alor ? demanda-t-il.

-Tsuguri et Aki ont été choisis pour aller chercher du bois avec quelques hommes, commença Mizuki.

-Pour Shinya il aide sa mère à la maison, continua Kaoru.

-Kei, lui il travail avec son père dans les champs, finit Toshiya.

-Et Kai alors ? se demanda Aoi.

-Oh c'est pas grave on lui en veux pas de pas être venu car à chaque fois qu'il viens il emmene un truc à manger, reprit Die.

-Je savais pas qu'on pouvait t'acheter avec de la nourriture toi, fit Reita.

-Non même pas vrai.

-Oui on l'achête avec autre chose, dit Kaoru tout bas.

-OUi on m'achete avec autre chose....Hey ! Mais non !

Tout les autres rigolèrent qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être crédule des fois.

Puis Die redevins plus serieux et demanda.

-Les gars, la difference ça vous fait pas peur ?

Les autres se regardèrent un peu surprit.

-Ben non tu le sais bien, on critiquerais pas nos parents sinon, commença Reita.

-Ouai c'est pour ça que tu porte ce bandeau, pour être different, dit Uruha.

-Oui sauf en présence de mes parents.

-Ben moi ça dépend...les monstres ça fait peur non ? fit Aoi.

-Aoi, tu les as pas vu t'as pas le droit de les juger, continua le bandé.

-Oui oui je sais oh...tu t'y interresse de près d'un coup toi, ça cacherais pas quelque chose ?

-Euh je...

-Hey ! On peut en revenir à moi ? reprit Die.

-Oui bien sur excuse les, dit Mizuki.

-Ah quand mêm.

-Ben vas y maintenant dis le, fit Toshiya.

-Voilà je voulais vous dire que j'aime Kaoru, finit par dire Die en embrassant le désigné.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, après tout c'était réciproque ils voulaient juste mettre au courant les autres. Aoi était devenu rouge et Uruha le regarda avec des yeux tentés.

-Félicitaion, dirent les autres.

-Merci, répondit Kao en se calant entreles jambes de son chéri.

-Le problème c'est pour le dire à nos parents, eux qui ont peur du nouveau et de la difference, comment vont-ils le prendre si on leur dit ? fit tristement Die en serrant un peu plus l'objet de ses désirs entre ses bras.

-T'inquiète nous on est là pour vous soutenir, dit Reita.

-Ouai bon parlons d'un truc plus interressant, vous l'avez fait ? C'était comment ?

-Toshiya ! s'exclama Mizuki indigné.

-Ben quoi ?

-Mais dit moi je savais pas que tu était interressé, fit Die en rigolant.

-Mais....mais non...même pas vrai, bégaya le désigné.

Les fous rire reprirent et ils continuèrent de nombreux sujet tous, pour la plupart, se raportant au village. A la fin de l'après midi ils durent se séparér, le lendemain ils se retrouvereiant ici.

Au manoir, l'heure du diner était arriver, nos trois monstres regardaient les réserves.

-Vu les réserves, si on se restrein au strict minimum, on devrait tenir deux semaines je pense, réfléchi Ruki.

-Si tu veux je veux bien te donner ma part Kyo, je sais que t'as besoin de manger, dit Mao.

-Non t'as pas à faire ça, il faut que tu manges, je veux pas te voir dépérir, tu en as plus besoin que moi, lui fit Kyo.

-Il a raison Mao tu doit manger, aller venez c'est moi qui fait le repas, reprit ruki.

Une fois le repas prêt et tous à table, Mao regarder son assiette encore remplis.

-Mao, mange s'il te plait...tu n'aime pas ? demanda le cuisinier.

-Si si, tu sais que j'aime se que tu cuisine mais j'ai pas faim...répondit le désigné en jouant avec la nouriture.

-Aller Mao s'il te plait mange un peu...j'vais quand même pas devoir te faire manger, fit Kyo.

-Euh p'tete...

-Mao...., désespéra Ruki, on s'inquiète, te fait pas du mal pour eux, aller mange.

-Bon d'accord, dit Mao.

Il réussi à finir son assiette sous le regard soulagé des deux autres. Ils finirent la vaisselle et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux se coucher tôt après ce qu'il venait de ce passer cette après-midi. Donc dès que la nuit tomba chacun alla dans sa chambre. Dans celle de Mao la lumière de la lampe de chevet était encore allumé et ce dernier était assis sur son lit sa tête poser sur ses genoux replié. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva donc et alla doucement dans le couloir où il pénétra dans la chambre de Kyo.

-Kyo....Kyo....tu dors ?

-Hum Mao qu'est-ce qu'il y a ça va pas ?

-Je...j'arrive pas à dormir...je...je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Kyo alluma la lumière et en leva la couverture.

-Aller viens...et dis à Ruki de rentrer aussi au lieu de rester devant la porte, fit-il en baillant.

Ce dernier ouvrit la port.

-Co...coment t'a su ?

-Un instinct, aller venez que je dorme en paix.

Ruki se colla du côté droit de Kyo alors que Mao prit le gauche. Ils s'endormirent ainsi quelques temps plus tard. Kyo sur le dos tenat sous son bras gauche un Mao qui avait la tête reposé contre son trose, légèrement en boule. Et son bras droit était tenu par Ruki qui le serrait contre lui.

Qui, en les regardant ainsi, si paisible, si vulnérable oserait les traités de monstres. Eux qui n'asspiraient qu'à des jours meilleurs, pouvoir vivre tranquillement malgrès leur différence. Mais pour l'instant cette différence fesait trop peur aux habitants, pourquoi avoir si peur de la nouveauté et de la difference ? Après tout ils étaient humain, non ?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut, laisser vos impressions, mes fics sont spéciales je sais ^^''

enfin j'espère que ça vous aura donner envie de savoir la suite

kisu kisu


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous voilà le deuxième chap livré pour vous héhé bon j'espère qu'elle vous plait moi j'en doute XD mais vous occuper pas je suis défétiste dans l'âme XD

sur ceux bonne lecture

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Au petit matin nos trois monstres étaient serrés les uns contres les autres comme si ils avaient peur de se perdre si ils se lâchaient. Le premier à se réveiller fut Kyo mais en regardant ses deux amis dormant encore contre lui, il n'osa pas bouger. Quelques instant plus tard nos deux endormi se réveillèrent en baillant.

-Alors on a bien dormi ? demanda Kyo.

-Gnuuu moui...t'es confortable, fit Mao en se blottissant contre son nouvel oreillé.

Kyo lui passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui super bien, dit Ruki en s'étirant.

Il se leva laissant les deux autres encore au lit.

-Bon je vais aller préparer le petit dej'.

Et il descendit après s'être habillé.

Après un petit moment Kyo se décida a sortir du lit lui aussi.

-Aller Mao on se leve, dit-il.

-HUm....pas envi...porte moi !

-Mao.....

-S'teu plaiiiiit, répondit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

-Mao...bon d'accord d'accord.

Il s'approcha de lui et le souleva, celui-ci passa ses bras autours du cou de Kyo et le regarda en souriant.

-Merci Kyo, je t'aime tu sais.

-Oui....si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, reprit Kyo doucement.

En effet Mao n'avait pas la même perseption de se qu'il disait, pour lui aimer c'était être très proche d'une personne, même si se raprochement était encore plus fort entre lui et Kyo, aimer c'était vouloir toujours rester avec cette personne voilà, il ne pensait pas a quelque chose de plus profond. Les deux autres pensaient que ceci était sans doute du aux expériences mais qui c'est peut-être qu'inconsciement il se refusait tout ça. Mais Kyo lui avait se sentiment pour lui, il savait ce que cela signifier c'est pour ça qu'il était déçut voir triste.

Après tout ça ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans la cuisine où Ruki et Kyo virent avec joie que Mao avait retrouver l'appétit.

Au village dans le cabanon, notre bande de rebel c'était réuni. Reita était le seul debout à regarder les autres, c'était lui le "chef" du groupe.

-Bon est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouai, répondirent les autres.

-Ouirch !

Le bandé se retourna vers la source étrange de ce bruit.

-Die enlève moi ce gâteau de ta bouche c'est pas l'heure de manger, reprit Reita désespéré.

-Mais ché pas ma faute ché Kai qui les emmenés et ché trop bon !

Kai à côté était très content de ce compliment, les autres étaient mort de rire.

-Bon quand monsieur aura finit on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses, continua le bandé.

-Mais c'est vachement imporatnt de manger, je peux pas m'imaginer mourir de faim, ce serait horrible ! fit Die.

-Ouai justement comme t'en parle tu sais qu'eux ils n'ont presque plus rien...

-Oh mais t'as raison c'est affreux plus à manger les pauvres ils faut les aider !

-Chéri calme toi un peu voyon, dit Kaoru.

Certains les regardèrent bizarrement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai les abscents d'hier sont pas au courant. Donc comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviner Kaoru et Die sont ensemble, commença Reita.

-On en apprend tout les jours, fit le dénommé Kei.

-Y'a-t-il autre chose qu'on auraiy loupé ? questionna Aki.

-Euh...ah si z'avez pas put voir les monstres descendrent, reprit Die.

-Quoi c'est vrai ? Ils sont descendu ? demandèrent les abscents de la veille.

-Ouai.

-Waouh ! Comment ils sont ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? demanda Tsuguri.

-Oh on se calme, continua Reita, comment ils sont pour ceux qui peuvent je comte monté au manoir cette après-midi.

-Nooooooon, c'est vrai ? questionnèrent ses amis.

-Ouai.

-Génial je vien avec toi ! fit Tsuguri. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait les parents, je veux savoir tous les détails.

Le bandé se prit donc de raconter comment ça c'était dérouler sous les regards attentifs du reste de la bande.

L'heure de manger étant arriver, ils partirent chacun de leur côté et se donnèrent rendez-vous à la sortie du village pour ceux qui voudraient l'accompagné dans son expédition.

A l'heure prévu Reita se dirigea vers le lieux de rendez-vous avec un sac sur l'épaule. Il remarqua que huit personnes étaient partante pour l'accompagné : Die, Kaoru, Tsuguri, Toshiya, Kei, Uruha et le plus surprenant Aoi.

-Oh Reita qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? demanda Die.

-A manger pour eux...tiens d'ailleur tu va le porter mais t'as pas interet à y manger.

-Ouai ça va rhooo.

-Dis Reita pourquoi tu veux aller là haut ? questionna Kei.

-Tout ça m'intrigue et je suis sur que vous aussi et puis maintenant qye je les ai vu, je veux les voir de plus prêt, apprendre à les connaitre, ils sont pas si méchant que ça.

-T'es sur de ça ? demanda Aoi.

-Oui y'en avait un qui pleurait en plus, le pauvre il était terrifié, dit Kaoru alors qu'ils commençaient à grimper.

-Ah bon ça peut pleurer un monstre ? dit Aoi surprit.

Reita lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

-Aïe !

-Toi t'écoute trop ta mère.

Les autres rigolèrent.

-Hey dites moi Die et Kao vous ne vous tenez pas la main ? questionna Kei.

-Ben ils sont pas obligé tu sais et puis moi ça me surprend pas, après tout y'a beaucoup plus de garçons que de filles dans le village alors..., fit Tsuguri.

-C'est donc de la faute des parents, en conclu Uruha.

-Ouai et Toshiya est interréssé de prêt par ça, reprit Die moqueur.

Celui-ci rougis en regardant Kei Puis il se retourna vers les autres en baffouillant une réponse incompréhensible. Kei le regarda à son tour, hum c'était très interressant ça

Ils arrivèrent en rigolant devant la grande porte du manoir.

-Waouh....impressionant, fit Die.

-On frappe ? demanda Uruha.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont t'ouvrir, lui répondit Tsuguri.

-Bon ça va, on y va ? dit Reita.

-Euh...à toi l'honneur, fit Aoi.

Devant l'entrain de ses amis, le bandé ouvrit la porte en grand. A leur grande surprise ce n'était pas délabré, seulement vieux.

-Ouaaaah, c'est vachement grand ! s'exclama Toshiya.

-Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort Toshi, j'crois pas qu'on t'es entendu au village, se moqua Kaoru.

-Gngngngn.

-En tout cas il a raison c'est grand....on va se séparer..., reprit Reita.

-Euh et qu'est-ce que l'on fait si on tombe sur eux ? demanda Aoi un peu inquièt.

-Bah...on improvise, répondit le bandé qui comme les autres commença à fouiller la maison.

Aoi se retrouva seul et décida d'aller au premier. Il arpenta les couloir, putain elle foutait les jettons cette baraque ! Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder tout autours de lui, sursautant à chaque bruit étrange qu'il entendait. Il soupira, il allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque avec tout ça. Au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec l'un des monstres. Ils restèrent immobile à se fixer quelques millièmes de secondes, puis.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! crièrent-ils en courant du côté où ils étaient arriver.

Aoi continua de courrir en criant et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il rentra dans quelque chose....ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Aïe ! fit-il en se mettant la main sur la tête.

-Aoi bong sang qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-OH Die Die c'est affreux j'en ai vu un !!

-Il t'as fait peur ou quelque chose du genre pour que tu cri autant ?

-Euh...je...ben je l'ai pas vraiment regarder...

-Bon aller viens on va aller voir ça...Aoi lâcha moi maintenant rhooo...

Ils retournèrent alors sur les lieux de la rencontre. En chemin ils finirent par retrouver tout le monde sauf Reita. Aoi lâcha Die pour s'accrocher à Uruha, pour la grande joie de celui-ci.

De son côté notre monstre, qui était en faite Mao, continua de courrir jusqu'à la chambre d'un de ses amis qu'il venait de quitter.

-Niaaaaaah Kyoooooo !!!

Et sur ce il se jetta dans ses bras. celui-ci eu à peine le temps de le tenir pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe.

-Humf Mao mais...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J...j'ai...j'ai vu un gars qui est dans le manoir....

-Quoi !

Il le reposa à terre.

-Bon je vais aller voir ça, reste cacher.

-N..non !

Kyo fut surprit.

-Je...je veux pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul...je...je viens avec toi.

Ils allèrent donc à la recherche de cet intrut, Mao calé derrière Kyo, lui aggripant sa veste.

-Dis moi Aoi t'es sur de ce que tu as vu ? demanda Toshiya.

-C'est p'tete juste toi que t'as vu dans une glasse, se moqua Tsuguri.

-Hey ! Mais nan ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, bouda AOi toujours coller à Uruha.

C'est à ce moment là que les deux groupes se rencontrèrent. Aoi se cacha derrière Uru et Mao fit de même avec Kyo. Celui-ci les regarder méfiant, soudain avant même qu'il n'est put dire quoique ce soit.

-Putain trop classe !!! s'exclamèrent Die et Tsuguri en s'approchant de Kyo.

-Hey Tsu t'as vu ça fait trop bien les kanjis, continua Die.

-Ouai trop et les morceaux de fer sous la lèvre c'est cool !

-Non a l'arcade !

-Pas du tout à la lèvre !

-L'arcade !

-La lèvre !

-Die, Tsuguri, dit Kaoru.

-L'arcaaaaade !

-Die, Tsuguri ! reprit Kaoru.

-La lèvre !!!

Kyo les regardèrent bizarrement ' mais c'est quoi ces types'

-Oh les mecs vous aller vous calmer !!! ragea le petit ami de Die.

Les désigner effrayer se cachèrent derrière les monstres.

-Ben quand même...aller revenez ici.

Ils ne purent qu'obéir devant tant d'autoritée.

-Pardon kaoru, j'me suis emporter, s'excusa Tsuguri, n'empêche j'ai raison.

-'Scuse Kao, répondit son petit ami en lui fesant les yeux doux.

-Erm erm, fit Kyo qui avait l'impression d'être oublié.

-Ah oui, excusez nous, on en était où ? demanda Kaoru qui fesait face à l'assaut de Die.

-J'allait vous demandez qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous êtes venu vous moquer de nous c'est ça ? questionna Kyo méchament.

-Euh pourquoi on ferait ça ? demanda Uruha.

-Vous nous traitez tous comme des monstres !

-Ah et voilà, on a la réputation de nos parents qui nous retombe dessus, fit Toshiya.

-Si tu continu c'est autre chose qui va te tombé dessus, se moqua Tsuguri en lui mettant son poing sur sa tête.

-Dit moi Mao...suis-je en train de rêver ? demanda Kyo inquiet.

-Euh non je crois pas...en tout cas si c'est le cas je suis content d'être dedans, souria le désigné.

Soudain ils entendirent des rires provenant des intrus.

-Vous nous trouvez tellement bizarre qu'on parrait iréel ? rigola Die.

-Après ce que tu viens de dire qui ne le serait pas, lui répondit Kei.

-Et dire qu'ils trouvent que c'est nous qui fesont peur, soupira Kyo.

Mais il remarqua que Mao rigolait, il semblait avoir moins peur.

-Vous êtes marrent, fit celui-ci.

-Oh merci, alors tu t'appel Mao c'est ça ? questionna Die.

-Ouai et lui c'est Kyo.

-Moi c'est Die, dans l'orde là Uruha, derrière lui Aoi, Kei, Toshiya, Tsuguri et pour finir mon chéri Kaoru, fit fièrement Die en montrant sa main au blond.

Kyo la regarda.

-Désolé je suis pas en total confiance.

-Ok autant pour moi.

-Dites moi il y a d'autres personnes qui vous accompagné ? demanda Kyo.

-Euh oui y'a juste Reita, on l'a pas retrouver en chemin pourquoi ? dit Toshiya.

-J'espère qu'il va pas faire peur à Ruki.

-Ah Ruki c'est l'autre personne qui était avec vous, mais vous en faite pas Rei est très gentil, fit Uruha.

-Ouai bon il est moins sensible que Mao mais on ne sait jamais, venez on va aller le chercher, reprit Kyo.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher.

-Euh...je...je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait peur tout à l'heure, dit Aoi à Mao.

-Euh c'est pas à moi de dire ça ?

-Euh...mais non je suis légèrement sensible alors....

-Moi aussi, souria le blond.

-par contre y'a vraiment trop de couloirs ici ! s'exclama Aoi qui avait reprit confiance, j'ai cru que j'allais me perdre.

Là Kyo rigola de la façon gamine qu'il avait employé.

-Hahahaha c'est vrai que vous êtes drôle, t'as du tourner en rond c'est tout, tous les couloirs se rejoigne.

Très vite le rirent des autres se méllangèrent au sien, seul Aoi bouda.

Reita de son côté errer dans les couloirs, regardant tout ce qu'il y avait autours de lui.

-Et ben je sais pas comment ils font pour vivre la dedans....c'est pas joyeux.

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour regarder dehors, on voyait un jardin qui à sa surprise était bien entretenu. Il resta un moment là à regarder le paysage puis il continua son exploration. Soudain il entendit du bruit provenant d'une pièce juste à côté. Reita se dirigea donc vers l'origine de ce bruit et tomba sur le blond qui l'attirait. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et affichait une expression effrayer devant cet inconnu. Il ne put rien dire et tenta de fuir.

-Attend je te veux pas de mal, fit le bandé en le suivant.

Soudain il trébucha sur une planche mal cloutée. Il se retrouva par terre, le blond sous lui.

-Excuse moi...j'ai trébuché....

Le blond (évidement Ruki) rougis, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux envoutant de son vis à vis.

Reita se releva et proposa son aide à celui toujours par terre, qui refusa. Une fois levé celui-ci recula de plusieur pas.

Le bandé lui attrapa la main pour ne pas qu'il parte.

-Part pas, je suis désolé de te faire peur mais je te veux pas de mal...je m'appel Reita et toi ?

Il ne parla pas mais quelqu'un le fit pour lui.

-Ruki !! s'exclama Mao content de le voir.

-Oh Reita t'es là, oh...on dérange, fit Die en voyant que son ami tenait la main du blond.

'ce serait donc ça le but' pensa-t-il en souriant.

-Hein ?

-Non rien laisse tombé.

-Ruki ça va ? demanda Kyo.

-Euh...je...qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici je comprend rien, répondit le désigné.

-Ces gars on décidé de venir nous voir à première vu ils nous veulent pas de mal, ils sont juste bizarre, reprit-il.

-Et voilà ça y est nous aussi on a notre réputation, fit Tsuguri.

Ruki semblait très perplexe.

-Dite vous êtes vraiment venu pour nous voir ? questionna-t-il.

-Ouai c'est Reita qui voulait venir, il voulait vous rencontrer, en gros on voulait se faire une idée par nous même, commença Kaoru.

-Nos parents sont contre vous, pour pas dire qu'ils vous déteste et on les comprends pas, ils ne vous connaissent pas et vous on vu qu'une fois, continua Kei.

-Alors on ne veux pas faire la même erreur, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, finit Uruha.

Les monstres étaient stupéfiés, ils ne savaient quoi dire, ils étaient très sincèrent dans ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Ruki continuait à regarder celui qui s'appelé Reita, il ne pouvait pas détaché son regard de ces yeux, de ce visage souriant.

-Ah Die, tu leur donne le sac, fit Reita.

-Hein ? Ah oui je l'avais oublié.

Die tendis donc le fameux sac à Kyo.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben de la nourriture, c'est important de manger, on veux pas que vous mouriez de faim, souria-t-il.

Nos trois blonds étaient vraiment étonnés par ce geste et regardèrent le sac bizarrement.

-Vous inquiètez pas c'est pas empoisonnés mais si vous avez un doute je peux en manger...en plus je commence a avoir faim, dit Die.

-Die..., soupirèrent ses amis.

Ruki rigola, Reita le regardait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux de voir autre chose que de la peur sur le visage de ce blond.

-Hum bon t'as raison chéri je crois qu'on devrait y aller, ça va être l'heure de manger, fit Kaoru.

-Quoi déjà ? ....attendez une minute....ça veux dire que j'ai errer dans les couloirs pendant....euh ben très longtemps, se plaignit Aoi.

Tout le monde rigola.

-On va y aller alors...dite ça vous dérange si on reviens demain ? demanda Reita.

Les trois monstres se regardèrent.

-Ben euh non, dit Ruki.

-Super, si jamais vous avez bsoin de quelque chose : nourritures, vêtements... Hésitez pas à nous demander, continua le bandé en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-D'accord, fit Mao, mais moi j'aime bien comment on est habillé.

-Ouai c'est vrai que c'est trop classe ! répondit Tsuguri.

Une fois arriver devant les portes ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent.

Le soir Ruki était installé sur le lit de Kyo, regardant le vide. Mao le vit et sauta sur le lit, Ruki fit un grand bond mais ne tomba pas par terre.

-Alors Ruki qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Moi je sais, tu repense au dénommé Reita hein ? fit Kyo en arrivant.

-Hein ...mais...je...non.

-J'ai bien vu comment tu le regarder.

Ruki rougis.

Kyo s'installa dans le lit.

-Vous pensez qu'on a raison de leur faire confiance ? demanda-t-il.

-Moi je pense que oui, je sais pas pourquoi mais je send au fond de moi que ce sont des gens bien, répondit Mao en se blottissant contre lui.

-T'as raison, on verra ça demain, continua Ruki qui s'installa aussi dans le lit.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, repensant à ce qui c'était passer cette après-midi, à cette nouvelle rencontre qui peut être aller changer leur vie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilou merci à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews ça me motive un peu pour continuer à poster car si ça plait pas je vois pa l'intêret de continuer =p

menfin je vous dit à la prochaine kisu kisu ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le retour de Soshite !!!

l'histoire n'a toujours pas changé et les personnage ne m'appartiennent toujours pas quelle tristesse T.T

héhé XD

alors voilà le chap 3 bonne lecture pour ceux qui suivent ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Kyo se réveilla, il trouva qu'il manquait une présence contre lui, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet Mao n'était plus dans le lit. Ruki lui dormait toujours. Il décida de se lever et d'aller à sa recherche, en évitant de réveiller son autre ami. Il chercha dans les chambres, la salle de bain pour enfin arriver dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Mao qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Celui-ci se retourna, sentant une présence derrière lui et souria.

-Kyo, bonjour...ça va pas ?

-Non non...je m'étais juste inquiété de pas t'avoir trouver dans la chambre mais je suis rassurer.

Mao s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autours de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-T'es vraiment trop gentil Kyo, tu t'occupe et t'inquiète toujours pour moi. Tu me protège tout le temps, t'es vraiment mon ange gardien.

Son ami fut surprit de cette comparaison.

-Euh...tu c'est ce que ça represente ?

-Bien sur c'est une personne bienveillant qui veille sur les gens, c'est pour moi ce que tu es, à part que tu n'as pas d'ailes, reprit Mao en se serant un peu plus.

Soudain Ruki rentra dans la pièce en baillant.

-Salut les mecs, fit-il encore endormis.

-Salut...

Puis il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Dite moi vous deux....

Mao lâcha sa prise.

-...c'est qui qui a fait le petit déj' ?

-Euh moi, répondit Mao.

-Oh ben merci, c'est sympa.

Puis il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-Comment ça se fait que tu...même vous êtes lever avant moi ?

-Ben j'voulais vous faire une surprise mais bon c'est un peu loupé là, rigola le principal concerné.

-Ouai c'est pas grave, aller tous à table ! fit Ruki.

Au village la bande était à nouveau réuni au complèt dans leur "planque".

-Alors alors, racontez nous tout !! firent vivement ceux n'ayant pas put venir au manoir la veille.

-C'était génial ! s'exclama Tsuguri, ils sont trop classes !

-Bien sur Aoi a eut peur, reprit Die.

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai...bon juste au début mais plus maintenant, répondit le concerné.

-Vous auriez du le voir il courait et criait quand il en a vu un et il m'est rentrer dedans, rigola Die.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à rigoler eux aussi. seul Uruha ne le fit pas et regarda Aoi qui boudait.

-Sinon on a retrouver Reita qui tenait la main de celui qui s'appel Ruki, fit Die taquin.

-Ooooooh, dirent les autres.

-Mais...rhooo n'importe quoi, je voulais juste qu'il ne parte pas, répondit le désigné en détournant le regard.

-Ouai ouai...

-Mais alors, y'en a un qui s'appel Ruki et les autres ? demanda Kai curieux.

-C'est Kyo et Mao, lui renseigna Kei.

-D'ailleur ceux qui sont pas venus hier, vous voulez venir avec moi qu'on vous présente ? fit Reita.

Ceux-ci furent évidement d'accord.

-Bon on se retrouve à l'entrée du village à la même heure que d'habitude.

-Est-ce que on peut revenir ? questionna Die.

-Ben ouai si vous avez rien de prévu, reprit le bandé.

-Trop cool !

-Tsss vous avez de la chance moi faut que je nettoie toute la maison et que je fasse la lessive, rhaaa je haï ce jour du mois, bouda Tsuguri.

-Plein toi pas c'est qu'une fois par mois que t'es de corvet, dit Kaoru.

-Ben moi j'doit aider mon frère pff il est pas assez grand pour se débrouiller tou seul non mais, marmonna Toshiya.

-C'est pas possible de toujours vous plaindre, fit Shinya.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas travailler ! dirent les deux en même temps.

Les autres se moquèrent d'eux, de vrai feignasse oui.

Ils se chamaillèrent et rigolèrent beaucoup, il se taquinaient tout le temps mais si jamais chacun n'était pas là leur vie serait bien triste. L'heure du repas marqua, évidement le moment d'aller à table comme le fit remarquer Die, mais surtout le moment de se séparer pour vaguer à leur différentes activitées de l'après-midi, plus ou moins interressante selon les personnes.

Les personnes présentent au rendez-vous étaient évidement Reita, Aki, Mizuki, Shinya, Kai, Die, Kaoru mais plus surprenant Aoi était encore là lui aussi.

-Ben Aoi tu reviens avec nou ? demanda Kaoru surprit.

-Ouai et alors quoi ?

-Non rien c'était juste que j'aurais penser que ta mère aurait peut être besoin de toi ou encore que tu reste avec Uruha, reprit-il.

-Euh...je...non...mais non j'obéi pas toujours à ma mère et....rhaaa j'ai pas à me justifier na ! bouda Aoi.

Les autres sourièrent et ne préférèrent rien ajouter. Ils grimpèrent donc la colinne quand Die remarqua.

-Oh Kai c'est quoi que t'as dans ce panier ?

-Des gâteaux que j'ai fait pour eux, c'est plus poli de venir avec quelque chose.

-On dirait le petit chaperon rouge, sauf que t'es pas en rouge et que tu vas pas voir ta mère grand, continua Die.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kai un peu perdu.

-Non, non rien....

Die approcha cependant sa main du panier mais son propriétaire l'en empêcha.

-Hey oh Die c'est pas pour toi gourmand, occupe tes mains à autre chose...Kaoru aide moi c'est ton petit ami je te signal.

-Aller Die arrête un peu, viens par là, fit Kaoru en tendant sa main.

Le déigné la saisi, Kaoru le ramena un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa. Ce qui le calma tout de suite. Ils purent donc arriver jusqu'au manoir sans autres problèmes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Aoi demanda.

-Et là est-ce qu'on frappe ?

-Ben c'est plus polis non ? répondit Mizuki.

-Ouai je crois qu'on peut cette fois, dit Reita en joignant le geste à la parole.

A l'interrieur Mao qui était en haut des escaliers l'entendis.

-Oh ils sont la je vais ouvrir !

Kyo arriva à son tour, il put voir Mao qui s'appretait à glisser sur la rampe.

-Mao tu va te faire mal descent !

-Mais non c'est bon, en plus ça ira plus vite.

C'est ce qu'il fit, mais il n'avait pas prévut l'atterrisage et tomba un peu trop lourdement au sol.

-Aïe !

Kyo qui avait peur qu'il se soit fait mal, utilisa le même moyen pour descendre en se receptionant mieu.

-Mao ça va rien de casser ?

-...non non...mauvais rattrapage...ah tu vois toi aussi tu l'a fait.

Kyo le yeux avec des yeux mélant le soulagement et l'énervement. Ruki quand à lui se dirigea vers la porte et regarda ses deux amis étrangement.

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

-Je voulais aller ouvrir, j'ai glisser sur la rampe mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'atterrisage mais c'est rien, répondit Mao en se relevant non sans se plaindre un petit peu.

Ruki ouvrit enfin la porte.

-Saluuuuuut !!! s'exclama Die.

-Euh....salut, répondit le blond.

Tout le monde rentra mais nos trois blonds restèrent perplexes devant les nouvelles têtes qu'ils avaient devant eux.

-Ah oui c'est vrai excusez nous, tout le monde n'est pas disponible alors je vous présente d'autres amis Shinya, Mizuki, Aki et Kai, fit Reita.

-Bonjour, firent-ils.

-Tenez c'est pour vous. Je vous ai fait des gâteaux j'espère que vous aimerez, souria Kai en tentand le panier à Ruki.

-Ouai vous aller voir Kai il cuisine trop bien, c'est gâteau sont super bon, annonça Die.

Une fois les présentations faite et l'ambiance moins tendu, il discutèrent un peu et Kyo avait plusieurs remarques à faire sur eux.

-Dite moi Die et Kaoru....vous vous aimez ?

Il était un peu gêné car lui aimait un garçon, il aurait voulu savoir si il n'était pas seul ou si au contraire il était encore plus bizarre.

-Ben oui, je l'aime c'est l'homme de ma vie...ça vous dérange ? demanda Die toujours main dan la main avec Kaoru.

Ruki rougis, Mao ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non...non...et toi Reita pourquoi tu met un bandeau sur ton nez ?

-Pour me differencié des autres, j'en est marre tout le monde au village à le même style de vêtement, on a presque tous les cheveux brun y'a de quoi être énervé...vous avez de la chance vous...

-De quoi tu parles ? fit Kyo surprit.

-Ben vous êtes différents et vous vous apprécier comme ça et nous aussi on vous aimes comme vous êtes mais moi si jamais je met mon bandeau à la maison ou dans les rues, on va me huer et que sais-je encore, dit Reita.

-Nous c'est pareil si jamais on annonce à nos parents qu'on s'aime leur réaction vont être attroce et ça fait tellement mal de ce dire que malgrès notre amour on pourra jamais s'afficher ensemble, reprit Kaoru.

Leur voix c'était faite triste.

-Ouin !! C'est triste ! pleura Mao.

Kyo lui était surprit.

-Mais pourquoi vous nous enviez, nous on aimerait être comme vous.

-Comment ça ? demanda Aki.

-Etre dans un village, avec une famille qui vous aime, être respecter et normal, après tout on nous traite de monstres, continua le blond.

-Pourtant vous n'êtes pas des monstres, dit Shinya.

-Hum Mao il est où le dictionnaire ? questionna Kyo.

-Euh ben dans la bibliothèque, fit le désigné.

-Ok, vous venez on va vérifiait en allant lire la définition.

-Et ben tu tiens à tes idées toi, rigola Die.

-Ouai il veux toujours avoir le dernier mots, reprit Mao en souriant.

Notre bande suivis doncles trois blonds à travers les couloirs. Le nouveaux à visiter le manoir n'arrêtaient pas de regarder tout autour d'eux les différentes décorations qui étaient franchement étranges. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque qui était une vaste pièce avec plusieurs centaines de livres ranger ou sur des tables. Il y avait aussi plusieurs fauteuils et chaises, à part l'aspect un peu vieilli c'était l'une des pièces les plus agréable disons.

-Ouah c'est super ! s'exclama Kai.

-Il va se croire au paradi maintenant avec tout ces livres, se moqua Aki.

-Oh ça va hein, reprit-il.

Mais il partit quand même farfouiller un peu au cas où on ne sais jamais il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'interressant. Die fit de même, il en regarda plusieurs.

-Ouai ben c'est pas interressant les livres.

Soudain il tomba sur un livre particulier 'hum...massage à deux...." il regarda si quelqu'un le regarder.

-A moi !

Puis il le rangea sous son pull.

Mao lui était en train de chercher le dictionnaire.

-Euh pas là...non...ah !....ben non...ah le voilà je l'ai !

Il l'emmena donc à Kyo.

-Alors voyon M...O....monstre, alors je vous lis la définition qu'il ya de marquer "monstre: individus ou créatures dont l'apparence, voir le comportement surprennent par son écart de la norme d'une société", fit Kyo en refermant le dico.

-Mais...mais c'est tout à fait nous bouhouuuuu ! pleura Mao.

-Ah vous voyez que j'avais raison, reprit Kyo.

-Ouai peut être mais dans un sens on peut considéré que nous aussi, mais nous on s'en fou alors quand vous serez avec nous ne vous considerez pas comme des monstres, vous l'êtes pas, dit Kaoru.

-Ben vous aussi vous êtes têtu, fit Mao en essyant ses larmes.

-Ouai têtu et fier de l'être ! continua Die.

Certains rigolèrent, d'autres étaient un peu occuper, Shinya avait découvert un jeu d'échec, Kai ramasser les livres qui traîner pour les ranger. Mao réflichissait à quelque chose quand il eut une illumination.

-Euh Kyo dit moi, y'a les expressions dans les dictionnaires ?

-Ouai je crois, t'as qu'à regarder, lui répondit Kyo qui parler avec Die.

Notre petit blond s'empressa de chercher ce qui l'intrigué.

Reita lui était un peu en retrait des autres avec Ruki.

-Dis moi tu penses aussi comme eux ? demanda le bandé.

-Ben oui...

-Moi je veux me battre pour que tout le monde soit accepter comme il est, que Die et Kaoru puissent s'aimer librement, que je puisse porter mon bandeau n'importe où et que vous puissiez vivre normalement.

-C'est....c'est vraiment gentil...j'aime bien ton bandeau ça te va bien, c'est...c'est vrai que ça te démarque des autres..., répondit Ruki un peu gêné.

Ce n'était pas le bandeau qu'il préfèré chez lui mais ses yeux tellement envoutant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder.

-Merci beaucoup...moi j'aime beaucoup les diamants que tu as sous l'oeil....ils sont vraiment ancré dans ta peau ? fit Reita en posant sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis tout en passant ses doigts sur les diaments désignés.

Le blond rougis, est-ce...est-ce qu'il s'interressait à lui ?

-Je...je oui...merci...

-Erm erm on dérange pas, fit Die avec un sourire.

Les deux désignés roufir et se séparèrent. Mao quand à lui avat trouver se qu'il chercher et c'est en souriant qu'il reposa le dictionnaire et alla vers Kyo.

-Moi aussi je te trouve craquant, lui fit-il.

Le désigné fut surprit et gêné que Mao lui dise ça qu'il en rougis. Les autres ben ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi dans cette pièce.

Aki était assis sur un des vieux canape et Mizuki voulus faire de même mais quand il s'asseya le coussin s'affaissa.

-Hey ! Mais....je suis coincés !

Aki dut venir en aide à ce pauvre malheureux qui après hésita avant de s'assoir à nouveau.

Aoi lui était plutôt calme mais il s'entendait bien avec Mao, il trouvait que dans leur caractère ils se ressemnlaient. Ils s'amusèrent tout les deux à faire des constructions avec les livres. Ca plaisait pas à Kai qui venez de ranger alors évidement il rouspetat contre eux. En tout cas maintenant tout le mionde s'entendait bien et c'était une bonne chance. A la fin de la journée, Mizuki piqua du nez et s'endormis sur les genoux d'Aki qui n'osa pas bouger et préfèra profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, y'en a déjà un qui dors, fit Kaoru en se levant de sur les genoux de son chéri.

-Oh non pas déjà, dit Aoi avec une moue boudeuse.

-Ben si, en plus ta mère va s'inquièté, reprit Aki.

-Ouai bon d'accord, se résigna-t-il.

-Bon pour certain on se revoit demain, reprit Reita.

-On a même pas put faire une visite guider et complète de votre maison, dit Die.

-Ben demain on vous la montrera, répondit Kyo.

-Super !

Ils se séparèrent donc, Mizuki baillant les joues légèrement rouges de sa position à son réveil mais Aki n'avait rien dit et plus surprenant c'est qu'il lui avait prit la main en souriant pour redescendre. Cela voulait-il signifier quelque chose ? Die quand à lui était impatient de trouver une occasion pour mettre en pratique ce que disait le livre qu'il avait prit. Reita offrit à Ruki un beau sourire tout en le regardant tendrement 'tendrement...à moi....' pensa le désigné troublé.

Après manger, alors que Mao était partit dans la salle de bain, Kyo alla parler avec Ruki qui semblait encore sur un nuage.

-Alors Ruki vas y dit moi tout, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je...je...

-T'es amoureux c'est ça.

-Je....je sais pas....c'est la première fois qu'on me regarde comme ça....mais je ne comprend pas...pourquoi....après tout je suis un monstre....pourquoi est-il si gentil...pourqui me regarde-t-il comme ça....pourquoi je suis si troubler quand je le vois...

Et oui notre cher Ruki était complètement déboussoller. Kyo lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Aller calme toi...je sais que c'est dur à l'admettre à soit même mais t'es amoureux, et si il fait tout ça c'est bien qu'il ressent la même chose, tu sais très bien qu'il te considère pas comme un monstre loin de là.

-Je...mais...tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

-Pourquoi pas....de tout façon avec eux plus rien ne me surprend.

Ceci fit rire Ruki, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient spécial et c'est pour ça qu'il s'apprécier.

-Aller pense plus à ça et va te coucher, dit Kyo.

Ce dernier fit de même. Mao entra à son tour dans la chambre. Comme Ruki avait pris la salle de bain, kyo demanda.

-Mao....tu pense vraiment ce que tu m'a dit tout à l'heure ?

Le désigné le regarda quelques secondes puis grimpa sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur son ami et dit.

-Bien sur j'ai bien regarder en plus ce que cela voulait dire et oui je te trouve très craquant même à croquer.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et se laissa tomber sur le côté pour enfin se blottir contre son coussin fétiche.

Celui-ci rougis et eut de mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas rêver, pourtant tout ceci lui semblait iréel. Quand il mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées il souria et jetta un regard tendre à la masse blonde qui dormait contre son torse, il l'aimait tellement. Ruki arriva à cette instant dans la pièce et alla s'installer du côté opposé à Mao. Il s'endormit en tenant la main de Kyo dans les siennes au niveau de son visage. Tous ses nouveaux sentiments en lui le perturbait et il avait besoin de se sentir réconforter. Ils s'endormirent rapidement après avoir passer une journée riche en émotion, rêvant chacun à la personne aimer et esperant que cette période de bonheure ne s'arrête pas. Ils esperaient que tout ceci n'était pas un mirage, un beau rêve qui prendrait fin en se réveillant au petit matin.

* * *

Voilou j'espère que ça vous à plut on se retrouve au prochain chap ou pour une autre fic ^^

kisu kisu

laissé vos opinion marchii


	4. Chapter 4

Youhou it's sochi with a new chap X''D

bon je cherche toujours à posseder chacun des mecs mais j'y arrive pas T-T un peu d'aide siouplé XD

alors voilà la suite qui a l'air d'être très attendu marchii pour tout vos coms ça me fait très plaiz ^^ surtout que je penser pas qu'elle aller trop plaire vu qu'elle a quand même une histoire bizarre XD mais on m'a dit que c'est ça qui était interessant alors voilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ^^

bonne lecture et encore marchii

* * *

Au petit matin quand il avait les yeux Kyo évidement il regarda ce qu'il l'entouré. Ruki n'avait pas bouger et continuer de lui tenir la main. En revanche Mao ne s'était pas contenter d'utiliser son torse comme oreiller, il avait passer ses bras autours de sa taille et le serrer fort contre lui. Il trouva tout cela bien mignon mais là il pouvait plus bouger. Il entendis donc que ses amis se réveilla se qui ne tarda pas. Ruki se réveilla en baillant, il lâcha se qu'il tenait et s'étira.

-B'jour Kyo...oh on dirait que tu as un petit problème pour bouger...attend je vais t'aider.

Il fit le tour du lit s'approcha de Mao, plus dangereusement de son oreille et...

-Mao !!! cria-t-il.

Celui-ci surprit se réveilla en sursaut et en tomba par terre devant Ruki.

-Aïe ! Hey pourquoi t'as fait ça Ruki ? se plaignit Mao en se relevant.

-T'empêcher Kyo de se lever.

-Ah....ouai ben c'est pas une raison, tu m'as fait peur, bouda Mao.

-Aller fait pas la tête, dit Kyo en se levant enfin.

-Bon moi je descent, fit Ruki.

-J'vais à la douche alors, reprit Mao.

Kyo se retrouva seul dans la chambre mais après quelques minutes.

-Kyoooooo !!!

Il sortit donc et retrouva un Mao tremblottant, une serviette autour de la taille et de l'eau savonneuse qui lui dégouliné de partout.

-Kyy..yyo y'a y'a plus d'eau...

-C'est vrai attend....Ruki !!!

-Quoi ?!

-T'es en bas ?

-Ouai.

-Tu peux aller voir ce qui va pas avec l'eau ?

-Ouai j'ai vu, j'y vais.

-C'est bon Mao ça va ?

-Je...j'ai...j'ai froid.

Heureusement pour lui Ruki remis très vite l'eau.

-C'est bon !! cria-t-il.

-Super....dit Kyo tu veux venir la prendre avec moi ? demanda Mao.

-Que...mais...pourquoi ?

-Ben j'voulais qu'on fasse comme quand on était petit...tu veux pas ?

-Mais Mao justement c'est plus de notre âge...

-Bon...Ruki tu veux venir prendre une douche avec moi ?

-Euh désoler là je prépare le petit déjeuner.

-Bon....ben tant pis.

Kyo le regarda, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas bien au contraire. Il avait peur de sa réaction ou plutôt celle de son corps si ils prenaient leur douche ensemble. Mais le coeur l'emporta sur la raison.

-Mao attend...je...je veux bien la prendre avec toi, dit-il en rougissant.

-Viii super !

Mao l'entraîna à sa suite. Il retourna vite sous l'eau chaude.

-Ah c'est mieu comme ça, fit-il soulager. Tu viens Kyo ?

-Oui oui j'arrive...

Il se déshabilla et hésita avant de rentrer dans la douche. Il se mit par contre dos à Mao. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon.

-Kyo tu veux que je te lave le dos et les cheveux ?

-Je...euh...je...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui qui voulait éviter les contacts.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, souria Mao.

Il prit le savon et frotta le dos de son ami. Déjà rien qu'avec ça les joues de Kyo chauffé, il essaya au maximum de se contrôler. Mao quand à lui continua son travail en s'occupant des cheveux.

-Kyo j'adore tes cheveux, fit-il.

Il lui massa le cuir chevelu et s'amusa avec ses mèches de cheveux. Mao ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard son regard du corps de son ami.

-Et les mecs vous venez c'est prêt ! cria Ruki dans bas.

-D'accord on arrive !

Ils sortirent donc de la douche et se séchèrent avec une serviette mais avant même de s'habiller Mao se colla au dos de Kyo et posa ses mains sur son torse. Ce dernier rougis encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mao était tellement exitant et ils ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

-Merci Kyo d'avoir accepter de prendre une douche avec moi, je t'aime très fort.

Et il se colla un peu plus contre son dos. Mais il fallait redescendre pour prendre le petit dej' sinon Ruki aller les engueuler. Ils s'installèrent dans ta cuisine et Mao vit avec joie tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

-Oh génial t'as fait des crèpes !!!

-Et oui surprise...ben Kyo t'es tout rouge, l'eau était trop chaude ? demanda Ruki.

-Euh non non...

-D'accord...Mao fait attention tu met de la confiture partout.

-'scuse, j'nettoyerais t'inquiète pas, répondit le désigné en se lêchant les lèvres.

Kyo se dit qu'il voulait l'achevait avec ses attitudes si sexy.

La matinée pour notre bande de rebels se fit par un petit récapitlatif de la journée passer avc leurs nouveaux amis.

-C'était génial ils ont une grande bibliothèque, commença Kai avec enthousiaste.

-Un peu trop vieille, continua Mizuki.

-Ouai il c'est assis sur un canapé et il est resté coincé dedans, rigola Die.

-Oh zut j'aurais voulus voir ça, fit Tsuguri.

-Hey ! C'est pas drôle, répondit le concerné.

-Ben la preuve que si, reprit Tsu en rigolant.

-Ouai il a finit la journée en s'endormant sur les genoux d'Aki, dit Kaoru.

-Mais...mais c'est pas ma faute j'avais travailler dur la veille j'ai le droit d'être fatiguer, fit Mizuki en rougissant.

-Ouai mais tu n'as pas choisi le moins bon endroit pour t'endormir, fit Die en le taquinant.

Le désigné rougis encore plus et évita de regarder Aki.

-Et Aoi n'a même pas eut peur...au contraire, fit remarquer Shinya.

-Ouai c'est qu'il commence à être un homme notre Aoi, continua Die en lui mettant un bras autour de l'épaule.

Tous pouffèrent de rire.

-Et je rajouterais même que Reita semble très interressé par Ruki hein, reprit Die.

-Mais...je...., essaya de répondre le bandé.

-Ooooooooh, firent les autres.

-C'est sérieux ? Ouah ! fit Kei.

-Vous avez notre soutiens, dit Uruha, c'est mignon.

Sur ce coup Reita ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Bon comme je crois qu'il a perdu sa langue, se sera donc moi qui vait continuer à sa place, reprit Die.

-Ouai alors moi je veux y aller hein ! s'exclama tsuguri.

-T'as raison en plus ils ont dit qu'ils nous feraient visiter leur maison ça va être trop cool !! répondit Die dans le même état. Alors ceux qui peuvent viennent comme d'hab à l'entrée du village.

-D'accord.

Reita se réveilla soudainement.

-Hey ! C'était à moi de dire ça.

-Ouai mais t'était trop occuper sans doute à penser à ton joli blond, le taquina Toshiya.

-Hey les mecs j'ai emmener un jeu de carte, qui fait une partie ? proposa Kei.

-Ouai !

-Oh cool !

Ils passèrent leur matinée à jouer.

-Rhaaaaaa pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui perd j'en ai marre, bougonna Toshi.

-Parce que t'es nul ! répondit Shinya qui à l'inverse gagnait toujours.

-Humf c'est pas juste !

-Bon les gars désolé mais mais moi je vais y aller, fit Kaoru.

-Oh attend je t'accompagne, répondit Die.

Tout les autres firent de même.

-Die désolé mais je pourrais pas venir cette après-midi.

-Oh non mais tu va trop me manquait Kao, ça va être trop long d'attendre pour te recevoir.

-Je sais...si tu veux je peux demander à mes parents si tu peux venir dormir chez moi...

-Oh c'est vrai...ça serait génial mon Kao, fit Die en embrassant son petit ami.

De son côté Mizuki essaya d'éviter de rester avec Aki mais celui-ci était bien décider à lui parler.

-Hey Mizu attend !

Il lui attrappa le bras.

-Mizu pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je...Aki pourquoi tu m'as prit la main hier ?

-Ben parce que je t'aime beaucoup et je voulais te le montrais. En plus t'était très mignon quand tu dormais.

Le désigné rougis.

-Je...je sais pas si c'est réciproque mais...je...je voulais savoir si...si tu voudrais essayer...nous deux...

Il lui tendit sa main, attendant un signe de sa part. Mizuki chercha la réponse au fond de lui, lorsqu'il la trouva il sourit et enlaça de ses doigts ceus d'Aki.

-Oui je veux bien essayer.

Aki fut très heureux de la réponse et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au village où ils se lâchèrent et se séparèrent après un dernier sourire.

Ceux qui se rejoignèrent furent: Reita, Aoi, Die, Tsuguri, Kei, Uruha et Toshiya. Tous en coeur ils montèrent jusqu'au manoir.

-J'ai hâte de voir tout les recoins cachés de ce manoir, doit bien y avoir des passages secrets et tout et tout, dit Tsu enthousiaste.

-Tu le prend pour un manoi hanté, redescend sur terre on est pas dans un film d'horreur, fit Die.

-Mais on ne sais jamais vu l'état de la baraque, reprit-il.

Arriver devant la porte Toshiya frappa un grand coup.

-Hey Toshi fait gaffe tu vas faire tomber la porte ! fit Reita.

De l'autre côté de la porte.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Mao.

-On frappe à la porte...bon un peu fort mais venant d'eux ça surprend pas, répondit Kyo en se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit.

Il ouvrit la porte et...

-Saluuuuuuut !! firent leur amis.

Kyo fut surprit par tant d'enthousiaste mais les laissa rentrer.

-Ouah aller je veux tout connaitre de votre demeure, vous nous faite visiter ? questionna Toshiya.

Reita lui tapa le haut du crâne.

-On attend que ce soit eux qui nous le propose idiot, t'es pas poli toi.

-Laisse tomber c'est pas grave, répondit Kyo.

Mao et Ruki arrivèrent, ce dernier sentit son coeur bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il apperçut Reita qui lui souriait.

Tout le monde salua les nouveaux arrivant.

-Bon c'est moi qui fait le guide ! s'exclama Mao tout content.

-On va commencer par le premier étage si ça vous dérange pas, fit Kyo.

Les autres firent signe que non et les suivirent impatient de découvrir tout les coins du manoir.

Les premières pièces n'avaient rien de bien exeptionnelles, salle de bain et chambres. Le seul truc c'était qu'on avait l'impression que toute n'était pas utiliser alors évidement on posa la question.

-Euh ben en faite on dors tous ensemble dans la chambre de Kyo..., répondit Ruki gêné.

-Mais vous avez assez de place ? demanda Uruha.

-Ouai ça va mais ce matin Ruki m'a fait tomber du lit, se plaignit Mao.

-Oh mon pov', dit Aoi.

-Hey j'vais passer pour le méchant maintenant, bouda Ruki.

-Mais non pas du tout, t'es quelqu'un de bien, li répondit Reita en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui souria, tout ceci troubler le blond mais au fond de lui il aimait ça. Il rougis mais lui rendis son sourire.

-Merci...

-Bon on va continuer, reprit Kyo, le premier est pas très interressant.

-Oh ça va moi j'ai bien aimé, c'était interressant de voir où vous dormez, j'aurais pas cru que ce serais en si bon état, fit Kei en redescendant.

-J'aurais bien aimé sauter dessus, dit Tsuguri.

-Gamin, lui répondit Die.

Ils continuèrent leur visite en voyant, salon, bibliothèque ou encore salle à manger.

-Waouh y'a une super grande cheminée ! s'exclama Aoi en s'approchant.

-C'est vrai que vous risquez pas de mourir de froid ici, fit remarquer Kei.

-Oui c'est vrai...quand il était petit Mao s'endormait rouler en boule sur un tapis devant, leur raconta Kyo.

-Oh comme un petit chien....j'aurais aimé avoir un chien, reprit Aoi.

-Hey ! Je suis pas un chien ! bouda le concerné.

-Fait pas la tête voyon, on se moquer pas de toi, moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon, dit Uruha.

Y'en a deux qui en aurait presuqe était jaloux. Puis vient le tour de la cuisine.

-Bon cuisine hein tout le monde à remarquer, commença Kyo.

-Mais non fallait pas le dire comme ça...je vais te montrer: 'et voici le coeur de la maison la cuisine !' et nous on aurait répondut 'ah non la cuisine c'est nous et Schmit !', fit Die (==" excusez moi délire de l'auteur)

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Oh mon Dieu il débloque ça y est ! s'exclama Toshiya, oh non on le perd.

-C'était pas déjà le cas, remarqua Tsuguri.

Aoi s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur le front.

-Non il a pas de température. Je sais il est en manque de Kaoru comme il est pas avec nous cette apreme ! Oh pauvre de lui !

-Hey non je suis pas fou ! intervint le désigné.

-Ben si comme nous voyons, dit Tsu.

-Rhaaa et puis de toute façon ce soir je vais dormir chez lui...

-Oh vous aller le faire ? questionna vivement Toshi.

Comme réponse il reçut un grand coup sur le crâne.

-Toshi putain tu fait chier c'est privé et en plus c'est un sujet sensible ! Si tu veux essayer t'as qu'à coucher avec kei ! répondt durement Reita.

Ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre et ne put que rougir et s'excuser tout penaux.

-En tout cas la cuisine c'est le domaine de Ruki, dit Kyo.

-C'est vrai c'est toi qui cuisine ? demanda Uruha.

-Ben ouai...et puis avec eux vaut mieu, rigola le blond.

Reita était content de voir que Ruki était plus à l'aise et souriait, il préferait le voir ainsi. Ils profitèrent d'être dans cette pièce pour boire quelque chose.

-Bon il nous reste qu'à vous montrez le jardin, vaux mieu éviter le grenier à moins que vous ne vouliez passer à travers le planchet, dit Kyo en finissant son verre.

-Non en effet ça me tente pas, répondit Aoi.

-Je suis sur que ça aurait put être marrent, commença Toshiya.

-Ouai on aurrait fait des paris pour savoir qui passerait où pas et dans quel état on le retrouverais, continua Tsuguri.

-Tsu...

-Bon d'accord j'ai rien di, reprit-il.

Après que tout le monde ai finit ils repartirent pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait qu jardin. Dans un couloir certains remarquèrent une vieille porte qu'ils n'avaient pas visiter.

-Euh dites y'a quoi derrière cette porte, on l'a pas visiter ? demanda Kei.

Les trois blond se regardèrent.

-C'est pas très important, en plus la porte est fermé, dit Kyo.

Les autres acquièsèrent et continuèrent à le suivre. Sauf Die qui s'arrêta devant, Reita le remarqua et s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait, on nous a dit de pas y aller.

-Mais je veux voir si c'est vraiment fermé.

Il aggrippa la poignet et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ah c'est ouvert !

-Mais Die qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ben tu le voit bien, je descent voir ce qu'il y a en bas, fit Die en descendant les escalier après avoir allumer la lumière.

-Die mais on a pas le droit ça doit être privé, dit Reita en le suivant.

Il arriva en bas.

-Hey tu m'écoute ? demand-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêta de peu pour ne pas rentrer dans le roux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

Die ne répondit rien et laissa le hamp libre à Reita pour regarder cette nouvelle grande pièce. Celui-ci ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Cette dernière était en faite un laboratoire où l'on pouvait voir de nombreuses machines plus étranges et térrifiantes les unes que les autres. Ainsi que nombreux produit chimiques qui semblaient très dangereux.

-C'est...c'est ....

-C'est le labo...donc il existe bien..., fit Die.

Dans le couloir en haut des escaliers.

-Où ils sont passer ? demanda Kei de loin.

-Ah y'a une porte d'ouverte, j'crois que je les ai retrouver ! dit Tsuguri.

Il s'approcha des escaliers et cria.

-Youhou Die, Rei vous êtes là ?

Même si les désignés ne répondirent pas il décida d'aller voir.

-Die Rei Youho...aïe...aïe...

On put entendre un gros bruit venant des escaliers, les deux présents dans la pièce se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils retrouvèrent leur ami un peu bizarrement installer sur les marches.

-Tsu ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? questionna Reita.

-Je..je vais bien...je n'ai rien..., fit-il en se relevant difficilement, aïe je suis tomber dans les escaliers...

Die explosa de rire.

-Die c'est pas drôle il eurait put ce faire mal, reprit le bandé.

-Non ça va j'ai rien, juste un peu mal mais rien de casser. En totu cas je vous ai retrouver, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Hey Tsu t'es là ? cria la voix de Toshiya.

-Ouai, je les ai retrouver ils sont là !

Quand il regarda là où il avait atterit, le seul geste qu'il put faire c'est d'ouvrir en grand la bouche. Die lui remonta la machoire.

-Ferme la bouche tu vas goer une mouche sinon.

Les autres descendirent rapidement pour les rejoindre. Les trois blonds n'étaient pas très content.

-On vous avez pourtant bien dit de pas venir ici, fit Kyo très durement.

-Excuse moi c'est ma faute....je suis trop curieux, répondit Die.

-Tant pis maintenant que vous l'avez vu..., reprit le blond.

-C'est...c'est là que...que vous avez été modifié ? demanda Reita.

-Ben oui, on est pas nés comme ça rassure toi, continua Kyo.

-Oh regarde Kyo tu te rappel de ça ? fit Mao en montrant une drôle de machine dont le bout était très pointue où l'on pouvait voir des traces de sang.

-Bien sur, ça s'oubli pas.

-Ah et c'est quoi ? questionna Toshiya curieux.

-C'est avec ça qu'ojii-san nous a mit le fer sur le visage, répondit Mao.

-Ca vous a pas fait mal ? demanda Kei.

-Ben si, ça a même saigné mais bon y'a plus de problème, reprit le blond.

Les autres les regardèrent légèrement peiné de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

-Oh mais c'est quoi ce trou dans le mur...et ces planches...mais c'est casser et couper de partout, fit Die.

-Ca c'est l'oeuvre de Kyo, dit Mao en souriant.

-C'est toi ? Comment t'as réussi ça ? s'étonna Die.

-Ben quand on était petit ojii-san s'occuper plus de Ruki pour les expériences donc moi je savait pas trop quoi faire alors je piquer totu les outils comme les scies, marteaux ou encore chalumeaux....

-Waouh t'éatit un enfant turbulant, c'était dangereux dit donc. Et moi qui penser que Tsuguri c'était un cas, fit Die.

-Hey !

-Mais comment ça il s'occupait plus de Ruki ? demanda Reita inquiet.

-Bah...Ruki si tu veux tu peux leur montrer, contiua Kyo.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Celui-ci releva sa manche et pon put voir trois grosses cicatrices au niveaux des articulations. Tout le monde ce demander pourquoi il lui avait fait ça mais personne ne demanda. Reita fut le plus troublé, il s'approcha et lui prit le bras, passant sur les cicatrices avec ses doigts. Ruki avait les larmes aux yeux que celui qu'il aimait le vois ainsi, il ne le suportait pas. D'un accord commun, d'un simple regard Kyo et Die demandèrent aux autres de les laissaient un peu tout les deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce à côté. C'était un bureau avec des livres un petit peu partout dont la plupart étaient dans un sale état.

-oh oh si Kai était là il crierait au meutre, rigola Toshiya.

-C'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'ils leur est arriver ? demanda Uruha en prenant un des livres qui avait un gros trou dans le centre.

-Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont presques tous dans cet état, fit remarquer Kei.

-Hey ! Y'a même un trou dans le planchet ! s'exclama Aoi qui avait failli se coincé la jambe.

-C'est pas l'oeuvre des termites, répondit Die en inspectant mieu les trous.

-Ben ouai ça c'est l'oeuvre de Mao, leur dit Kyo.

-Comment ça ? firent les autres.

-Ben pendant que moi je casser le mur à côté ben lui il était là, il déchirait les pages et s'amuser avec les produits chimiques.

-Oh j'pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux et y'avait personne pour vous surveillez en plus, dit le châtain.

Tandis que Tsu, Toshiya, kei et Mao étaient mort de rire en regardant tout les livres, enfin ce qu'il en rester, aoi et Uruha les regardaient avec des yeux suprit, tout les livres étaient illisible impossible de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. De leur côté Die et Kyo discuter.

-Excuse moi, le prend pas mal mais Mao il a pas un problème ?

-Si il a dù mal avec les émotions et les mots, il n'a pas vraiment les mêmes définitions et perceptions de ce qu'il l'entoure.

-Je vois...il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimé.

-Oui....

-Et toi ?

-Bien sur que je l'aime beaucoup, on a grandis ensemble après tout.

-Je voulais dire plus....tu l'aime vraiment ?

Kyo rougis et ne sut quoi répondre.

-T'inquiète t'es pas obliger de répondre c'est pas grave.

De leur côté Reita et Ruki étaient restés seul. Ce dernier pleurait et tournait la tête pour ne pas voir le regard sans doute tériffié, par ce qu'il voyait, de Reita. Mais celui-ci de sa main le força à le regarder.

-Non...me regarde pas...je mérite pas que tu me vois ainis...surtout toi...., pleura Ruki cherchant à s'éloigner.

Mais le bandé le retint et le serra contre lui, ce qui surprit le blond.

-T'as pas à pleure ni à avoir honte, c'est pas toi qui à voulus ça. T'es plus que courageux d'avoir tout suporter.

Ruki ne savait plus quoi dire, ses joues chauffèrent lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du brun lui enlevé ses larmes.

-Moi je te trouve très beau malgrès tout ça, reprit Reita après un temps.

Le blond rougis et plongea son regard dans celui envoutant de son vis à vis. Celui-ci trouva ses lèvres très tentantes légèrement entre ouverte mais ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de ne plus le voir pleurer. Il l'embrassa sur le front et le força à mettre sa tête contre son épaule, il l'enlaça. Inconsciement Ruki chercha plus de contact et de réconford en se blotissant contre lui. Reita lui mit une mains dans les cheveux, l'autre dans le dos. AU bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent.

-Ca va mieu ? demanda le bandé.

-Ou...oui...merci...

-C'est normal...je t'aime beaucoup...reprit-il en lui prenant la main et jouant avec ses doigts.

Ils étaient tout les deux gênés, légèrement rouge et continuaient à se regarder. Chacun des deux avaient leur coeur qui bondissait dans leur poitrine.

A cet instant le reste de la bande arriva.

-Bon excusez nous de vous déranger dans un moment très émouvant mais on aimerait remonter, fit Die et Kyo.

Derrière eux.

-Hahaha moi je trouve que vous vous amusiez bien quand vous étiez petit, jouer avec des produits chimiques ça devait être marrent, dit Tsuguri.

-Bah moi je trouvais ça marrent, après ça dépend ojii-san était pas content et nous grondait souvent, fit Mao.

-Ben je le comprend, c'est dangereux pour vous, commença Uruha.

-Mais non c'est qu'il avait besoin des livres et des outils, reprit le blond.

-Oh...

-Bon on va voir le jardin, continua Mao.

-Ok on te suit.

-J'espère qu'on en reperdra pas en route, fit Kyo.

Certains rigolèrent, d'autre non.

Ils remontèrent tous, Reita toujours fixant Ruki sous les regards de Kyo et Die.

Une fois arriver.

-Ouah ! C'est super beau ! firent-ils.

-Ouai hein , fit fièrement Ruki.

C'était lui qui en prenait soin, il y avait des fleurs partout et deux bancs, ainsi qu'un petit point d'eau mais sans poisson.

-Je pensais pas qu'il y avait un endroit aussi joli ici, fit Kei.

-Oooooooh des fleurs partou ! s'exclama Aoi en allant sentir les plantes, vite rejoins par Mao.

-C'est vous qui vous occuper de tout ça ? demanda Reita.

-Plutôt Ruki, perso moi et les plantes..., dit Kyo.

-Ouah ben c'est super ce que tu fait, reprit Die.

Celui-ic souria, il était très heureux que son travail plaise.

-Oh mais...c'ets une tombe ! s'exclama soudainement Toshiya.

Tout le monde se rapprocha.

-Ah oui c'est la tombe de notre animal de compagnie, je l'avais appelé Itaï, fit Mao.

-C'est quoi c'te nom, s'étonna Tsu.

-Hey j'était petit, bougonna le blond.

-Il est mort y'a longtemps ? demamda Uruha.

-Ouai assez...pratiquement une semaine après qu'on l'ai eut....hein Kyo, dit Ruki en jettant un regard au désigné.

-Rhooo tu vas pas recommence, fit le concerné.

-De quoi ? questionna Die.

-Ben c'est de la faute à Kyo si il est mort...et pas dans de bonne condition en plus, reprit Ruki.

-C'était pas ma faute, je savais pas qu'en le mettant dans la machine il allait exploser ! fit Kyo pour se défendre.

Tout le monde le regarder étonner.

-haha c'est vrai que je m'en souviens, il rester pas grand chose, y'avais du sang partout, rigola Mao,....et on a plus jamais eut le droit d'avoir un animal.

-Et ben pauvre bête, dit Uruha les larmes aux yeux.

Aoi se rapprocha de lui.

-Faut pas pleuré Uru...tiens des fleurs pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant un petit bouquet qu'il avait cueilli.

Uruha fut surprit de ce geste mais souria.

-Merci Aoi c'est gentil à toi, elle sont très belle.

-Ben c'est normal, c'est toujours mieu de voir les gens heureux, surtout toi.

Le châtain rougis et souria.

-Bon je crois qu'on devrait y aller, la nuit commence à tomber, fit remarquer Die.

-Oh déjà, bon alors je doit dire que j'adore cette baraque, en plus votre sale de bagne enfin un truc dans le genre c'est vachement pratique, dit Toshiya.

-Ouai mais c'est quand même un peu dangeureux, firent Tsuguri et Aoi.

-En tout cas on c'est bien amuser aujourd'hui merci beaucoup, reprit Reita.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte d'entrée et alors que certains était en train de redescendre, Reita s'approcha de Ruki il le regarda en souriant puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

-A demain.

Puis il repartit laissant le blond planait sur son nuage jusquà la fin de soirée.

A l'heure du couché Mao était en pleine forme et sautait sur le lit.

-C'était...génial..aujourd'hui...vous...trouvez pas?....

-Mao descent tu vas casser le lit, dit Kyo.

-Ok pardon mais je suis très content qu'ils nous appréci ainsi que la maison malgrès tout ce qu'il y a d'étrange.

-Oui...tu as raison..aller tout le monde se couche...hey Ruki ça va ? fit Kyo en lui passant la main devnt le visage attendant une réaction.

-Hein...quoi ?

-Je disais juste que c'était l'heure de dormir, mais t'était dans la lune...encore.

-Je désolé...je repensait à tout à l'heure...

-Ouai...je te demande pas pourquoi rien que de t'avoir retrouver dans les bras de Reita je devine tout de suite. Je crois bien qu'il t'aime tu sais.

-Je....

Ruki se mit la main sur la joue et murmura pour lui même 'j'espère que oui moi je usi déjà atteint'.

Ils s'installèrent tout les trois dans le lit.

-Et Mao évite de prendre trop de place, dit Ruki.

-Ouai....mchant, bouda le désigné. Dit Kyo c'est vrai que je te gêne ?

Celui-ci le regarda étonner de cette question.

-Mais non voyon pas du tout...bien au contraire.

-C'est vrai ? *baille* parce que moi *baille* je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, fit Mao en s'endormant toujours blottit contre le torse de son ami.

Ruki profita de cette occasion pour parler un peu avec Kyo.

-Dit moi Kyo t'as pas l'impression que Mao est amoureux de toi ?

-Je...je crois pas...tu sais bien qu'il a pas les même perceptions que nous.

-Ne le dénigre pas, moi je pense que oui....et je suis sur que c'est réciproque...aller bonne nuit, dit Ruki en s'endormant à son tour.

Tout ceci troubla Kyo, était-ce le cas ? Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il trouva le sommeil après avoir jetter un dernier coup d'oeil sur ses deux amis dormant.

De leur côté, dans la maison de Kaoru, sa mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

-Die j'espère que ça te dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit qu'Hiyoko* ?

-Maman ! M'appel pas comme ça je suis plus un gamin !

-Oui je sais mais pour l'instant tu vis encore ici docn tu devras encore supporter ça, souria-t-ele.

-Humf.

-Vous inquiètez pas madame ça me gêne pas, fit Die.

-Bien c'est très gentil à toi, nous avons dù passer le matelat à des amis. Bon je vais vous laissez, dormez bien et pas de bruit.

-Maman, mais on est plus des enfants.

-Kao quand tu seras marié, que tu auras une maison avec des enfants tu pourras faire ce que tu veux mais pour l'instant c'est l'heure de dormir.

Elle partit après avoir éteind la lumière.

-Ca m'énerve.

-P'tete qu'elle à raison mon Kao, tu devrais faire ta vie comme ça tu n'aura plus à supporter tout ça.

-Non Die si je peux pas vivre avec toi je vivrais avec personne d'autre, quitte à rester avec mes parents. Je ne veux que toi.

Die se mit sur lui et l'embrassa.

-Oh Kao j'espère vraiment qu'une vie tout les deux est possible.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de ces très rare moment intimes rien que tout les deux. Espèrant qu'un avenir ensemble sera réalisable.

* * *

Voilouu j'espère que vous avez aimer si oui ou même non laisser un tit coms ^^

marchii bicoup kisu kisu !!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !!! Ici sochi qui vous parle !!! XD

alors voici la suite de ma fic qui à première vu est attendut, d'ailleur je tiens beaucoup à vous remercier de la lire, ça me fait enormement plaisir de savoir que la base et le principe assez étrange de cette fic vous plaise ^^

Attention rating T voir M car lemon et viol à la suite ^^"

J'espère que pour ce qui me lise ça continura à vou plaire

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Au petit matin lorsque Kyo ouvrit les yeux il se sentit plus léger. En effet il n'avait plus le poid de ses deux amis sur lui. Ruki c'était retourné dans l'autre sens et Mao s'était fait tout petti dans son ocin, cherchant à prendre le moins de place. Kyo se redressa un peu, il souria, pour une fois il pouvait se lever sans devoir attendre que les deux autres se réveilles. Mais très vite il reporta son attention sur Mao. En fait il aimait bien quand celui-ci se coller à lui. Soudain celui-ci bougea un peu, sa main penda dans le vide et à moitié consciemment chercha à trouver ou pouvait se trouver le lit. Il remarqua alors qu'il était au bord du lit et par instinct il chercha à s'en éloigner et atterit sur Kyo qui laissa échappé un « humf » lorsque son ami se trouva sur lui. Et cela réveilla Ruki.

-Mao ourf qu'est-ce que tu as, t'as fait un cauchemard, fit Kyo.

-Non non j'air cru que j'allais encore tomber par terre...oh désolé je t'écrase.

Ruki à coté s'étira en baillant.

-Et ben vous, vous savez me réveiller.

Mais ses deux amis ne l'entendirent pas, ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Il haussa les épaules et alla prendre une douche. Mao lui finit par descendre après avoir embrasser Kyo sur le nez en lui demandant pardon de l'avoir écrasé.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer Mao se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, il voulait faire le diner. Il prit des légumes et de la viande et voulut y couper. On entendit de gros bruits ce qui alerta ses deux amis.

-Mao mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Ruki alarmé.

-Ben je veux faire le repars.

-Mais voyon on coupe pas ça avec une hachette bêta, fallait prendre un couteau, t'arais put te faire mal aller éloigne toi de la avec toi ici j'ai peur.

Ruki le prit par les épaules et l'emmena hors de la cuisine. Kyo lui regarda la table, soudain il entendit un petit bruit et sous ses yeux surprit elle se coupa en deux. Il explosa alors de rire alors que ses amis revenèrent.

-Oh non Mao !! Et voilà t'as encore casser une table, faut vraiment que t'évite de faire la cuisine.

-Mais....mais pas ma faute si j'ai trop de force.

Ca fit redoublé les éclats de rire de Kyo.

-Moi...haha...moi j'adore, réussi-t-il à dire.

-Ouai ben en attendant ce qu'il y avait dessus c'est foutut et la table c'est pareil. Alors Kyo arrête de rire et va en chercher une autre.

-Ouai ouai j'y vais haha oh Mao ça c'était fort.

Ruki s'attela aux fourneaux alors que Kyo alla chercher dans une autre pièce une nouvelle table. Mao lui s'était assis sur une chaise, les bras replié contre son torse avec une moue boudeuse. Mais il retrouva bien vite le sourire lorsque le cuisinier glissa malencontreusement sur les aliments qui traîner par terre et se retrouva sur les fesses.

-Ouille !

Et c'est seulement à ce moment làque Kyo arriva.

-Oh non vu comment Mao rigole et que tu soit par terre j'ai dù louper quelque chose de drôle.

-Oh ça va pas la peine de se moquer, fit Ruki en se relevant.

Après ces petits moments de rire ils finirent enfin par préparer leur repas.

Dù côté de leur amis c'était pas la même chose.

-Et ben vous en faite une tête vous deux qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kaoru.

-humf mes parents en ont marre de moi, ils trouve que je bosse pas asser et que je suis toujours en train de traîner n'importe où, je sais bien que c'est vrai mais moi ça me plait et j'en ai assez des corvets, répondit Reita.

-Aïe je vois, et toi Aoi ?

-Ben ma mère trouve qu'en se moment je me laisse aller et que je lui obéissait moins. Elle dit que vous avez mauvaise influence sur moi et que je devais arrêter de vous voir. Mais je m'en fout je fait ce que je veux et qu'importe ce qu'elle dit j'irais encore les voirs aujourd'hui na !

Les autres sourièrent devant sa détermination et quelques uns le prirent dans leur bras.

-Oh mais Aoi se rebel enfin, je suis fière de toi, fit Die en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Merci..., souria le désigné gêné.

Tsuguri quand à lui, enfin observateur qu'il est, remarqua autre chose à son arriver.

-Oh oh mais on dirais bien qu'on a un deuxième couple dans la bande.

-Quoi ?! Firent les autres surpris sauf les deux concernés.

Tout le monde se regarda alors, cherchant de qui il pouvait bien parler. Ce ne fut pas difficile les deux concernés se trituraient les doigts, rouge.

-Oh mais c'est super fécilitation, c'est vrai que je vous voyez bien ensemble, fit Die à Mizuki et Aki.

-Mer...merci.

Die vient alors se mettre entre eux deux et leur passa les bras autours de leur cou.

-Ah c'est beau l'amour hein...mais attend Tsu comment t'as fait pour le deviner. Même moi, qui suis un spécialiste en la matière, je l'avais par remarquer. Comment t'as fait t'as même pas de petit(e) ami(e) ?

-Ben je l'ai connait depuis longtemps et puis j'ai le regard perçant tel un aigle, dit-il le pied sur une botte de paille et le poing en l'air.

Tout le monde rigola au grand dsespoire de ce dernier.

-Haha tu t'y crois un peu trop, se moqua Toshiya.

-Mais non voyon lui jamais, continua Die ironique.

-Rhoo ça va vous pouvez parler vous deux, bouda Tsu.

-Oui bon, si on en revenait plutôt à notre nouveau couple, reprit Kei.

-Ah ouai, alors vous êtes ensemble dpuis quand ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Ben c'est-à-dire...depuis hier après-midi? Fit Mizuki rougissant.

-En faite c'est moi qui lui ai demander si il pensait que quelque chose entre nous était possible et en vous voyant toi et Die très heureux tout les deux malgrès les problèmes qui vous pèses dessus, nous aussi on pouavait y arriver, continua Aki en prenant son petit ami par la main.

-Félicitation alors, dirent les autres.

-Sinon comment c'était cette visite du manoir ? Demanda Kai.

-Oh c'était cool, ils ont une super baraque, fit Toshiya.

-Ils ont une grande cheminée, commença Uruha.

-Un beau jardin, continua Reita.

-Et surtout y'a le vieux laboratoire, finit Die.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les autres. Y'en a vraiment un ?

-Ouai mais il est resté à l'abandon, on l'a vu juste parce que j'ai été trop curieux, reprit-il.

-Oh ça devait être un peu effrayant non ? Questionna Mizuki.

-Ben ça va mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait des machines bizarres, c'est l'endroit oùnos amis ont été modifiés, fit Kao.

-Oh les pauvres, dit Kai.

-Oui le pire c'est Ruki mais ça a donner une bonne occasion à Reita, reprit Die avec sous entendut.

-Oh ça va hein...bon peut-être que c'est vrai et alors, répondit le bandé en détournant le regard.

-Oh tu vas pas boudé toi aussi...c'est Aoi qui t'as déteint dessus ou quoi ? Plaisanta Die.

L'ambiance remonta et dans un coin Kei et Tsu jouaient à pierre, papier, ciseaux pour savoir lequel des deux sera de corvet de néttoyer la cabane aujourd'hui.

-Prêt pierre...papier...ciseaux, firent-ils.

Malheureusement pour lui Kei prit la feuille alors que Tsuguri opta pour les ciseaux.

-Naaaaaaan !! On peut pas faire ça en trois manches ? Supplia le perdant.

-Ah non, j'ai gagné si on recommence je vais perdre.

-S'teupllééé !

Il fit les yeux de chien battut et quelques uns cédèrent.

-Aller accord lui une revanche, finit par dire Uruha.

-Bon bon d'accord.

La manche suivante se fut Kei qui gagna.

-Aaaaah non pourquoi j'ai accepté ah non je veux pas faire le ménage. Je l'ai fait y'a pas longtemps chez moi ça me suffit, marmonna Tsu.

Mais à son grand soulagement, il fut le vainqueur. Il se leva, fit une drôle de danse en disant.

-Et ouai j'ai gagner haha j'ai gagné nanana.

Les autres avaient honte pour lui.

-Rhooo j'y ai pas échapé, fit Kei en soupirant.

-Oui mais c'est chacun son tour qu'on doit s'occuper de notre cabane, dit Reita.

-Ouai je sais...pff j'pourrais pas venir avec vous cette après-midi dommage.

-Moi non plus je peuc pas venir. Mon frère m'a dit qu'il avait un truc important à m'annoncer et comme mes parents sont pas là, reprit Toshiya.

-En parlant de ça on devrait pas tardé à aller manger, commença Kaoru.

-Ouai t'as raison, firent les autres.

-Tu manges chez moi Toshi ? Demanda Kei.

-Ouai merci de proposer, être en tête à tête avec mon frère cette idée ne m'enchante guère, répondit le désigné.

-Héhé je vois que tu aime toujours autant ton frangin Toshi, fit Die.

-Ouai entre Ecchi et moi ça a toujours été le grand amour, fit ironiquement le dénommé.

Tout le monde se tût ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils finirent par tous retourner chez eux. Lorsqu'il sortit de leur cabane, Aki prit son petit ami à l'écart.

-Aki mais que ? Demanda Mizuki.

Celui-ci lui prit les mains et le regarda intensement en se mordillant la lèvre gêné.

-Je...je...Mizu...je...je peux t'embrasser ?

Le désigné ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

-Je...je excuse moi j'aurais pas du...

Aki détourna le regard et lâcha ses mains, il allait peut-être un peu trop vite. Mais lorsque Mizuki vit le regard un peu triste de son ami il ne réfléchis pas et lui saisis le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Son petit ami fut étonné par ce geste mais il approfondis bien vite le baiser, mêlant leur langue. Par manque d'air ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, une larmes coula le long de la joue d'Aki.

-Aki...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Mizuki inquiet. Je t'ai fait de la peine ?

-Non...non je suis tellement heureux que ce soit toi qui est fait ce pas en m'embrassant, ça me touche beaucoup tu sais...

Son petit ami lui enleva ses perles salées et lui souria.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que ce que je ressentais pour toi deviendrait aussi fort. Je le sais maintenant je suis vraiment amoureux de toi et et j'ai aimé t'embrasser..., avoua gêné Mizuki les joues rouges.

Aki n'en revenait pas c'était vraiment trop beau ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Et je...je comprend encore mieu Die et Kaoru, ce qu'ils ressentent...je ressent la même chose pour toi.

-Oh Mizu...c'est tellement beau ce que tu me dit, je t'aime tellement, fit Aki en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Mais après ce moment tendresse il était temps de se séparer, chacun devant rentrer chez lui.

De son côté Toshiya arriva chez Kei et fut bien accueilli par sa mère.

-Oh Bonjours Toshiya ça fesait longtemps que tu n'était pas venu diner chez nous. Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans tes parents ? Tu veux pas de l'aide, tu pourrais rester ici avec ton frère.

-Non madame c'est gentil à vous mais je suis grand maintenant et c'est seulement pour deux jours.

-Bien sur tu as raison, aller rentre le repas est prêt, j'ai fait que des bonnes choses.

-Merci d'accepter que je mange avec vous alors que c'était pas prévut.

-Mais non voyon tu fait partit de la famille maintenant.

Toshiya était touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ça lui fesait vraiment plaisir. Kei était heureux de voir que son ami allait mieux. Ils passèrent leur repas à rigoler et à plaisenter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de manger leur amis étaient prêt pour aller au manoir.

-Bon alors qui nous avons aujourd'hui ? Fit Reita en regardant ses amis. Aoi...

-Présent !

-Mais je t'ai bien vu idiot.

-Rhoo ça va.

-Uruha, Kaoru et Die, Kai et pour finir Shinya. Et ben c'est bon en avant, reprit le bandé.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à monté la côte, Die s'apperçut de quelque chose.

-Ben Kai t'as rien emmener pour eux ?

-Non...

-Rhoo ça m'étonne de toi.

Puis il regarda le ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Lui demanda Kai.

-Ben je regarde si il va pas pleuvoir ou neigé.

-Imbécile, soupira son ami.

-Ben quoi ?

-Rien rien.

Une fois arriver devant la porte c'est Die qui frappa.

A l'interieur.

-Dite y'a pas quelqu'un qui peut aller ouvrir, j'ai pas finit de néttoyer ? Demanda assez fort Ruki dans la cuisine.

-Bon j'y vais fit Kyo. Ils sont jamais en retard eux.

Il ouvrit la porte...

-Saluuuuuuuuuut !!! cria Die.

Alors que Mao arriva pour saluer les arrivants, Kyo se mit les main sur ses oreilles et dit.

-Arf ! La prochaine fois hors de question que ce soit moi qui aille ouvrir.

-Ben pourquoi ? Questionna Die.

Shinya vint lui mettre une main sur l'épaule et lui fit.

-Tu sais Die c'est bien d'exprimer sa joie mais là t'y vas un peu fort.

-Rhooo ça va hein, vous êtes tous contre moi aujourd'hui, fit Die en allant chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Ruki en rentrant dans la pièce.

Tout le monde le salua mais le blond fut plus attiré par le regard et le sourire d'un certain bandé. Il rougis mais continua.

-Euh...si quelqu'un veux aller dans la cuisine qu'il fasse attention c'est glissant je viens de néttoyer.

-Ah pourquoi ? Demanda Aoi.

-Bah le ménage ça se fait, répondit Shinya.

-Oui mais là non, c'était pour un accident qu'il y a eut dans la cuisine, reprit Ruki en jettant un regard à Mao.

-Mais c'était pas ma faute, se défendit le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Questionna Kaoru.

-Il a casser la table et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus est tomber par terre et j'ai glissé sur.

-Hahaha, rigola Die. C'est fort ça.

Certain le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, mais comment avait-il put faire ça ?

-Erm enfin, fit Ruki gêné.

-En tout cas moi ça m'a bien fait rire, dit Kyo en y repensant.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ça devait être super, reprit Die.

-Ouai ben ça dépend de quel point de vu, continua Ruki.

-Dite pour changer de sujet, j'peux aller dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda Kai les yeux pétillants.  
-Ben bien sur on a qu'à tous y aller, dit Ruki.

Evidement Kai fut le premier à partir en direction de la pièce désignée, d'autre traîner plutôt des pieds pour y aller. A peine arriver ses amis le retrouvèrent installer confortablement dans un fauteuil un livre à la main et quelques uns poser à côtés de lui. Il remarqua bien vite que tout le monde le regardé.

-Ben quoi ?

-Euh...je ne préfère rien dire, fit Die.

Shinya, lui, alla chercher le jeu d'échec qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois.

-Quelq'un veux jouer avec moi ?

Il regarda ses amis, personnes ne l'avait écouter.

-Hey ! Mais je vous ai parler.

-Ah oui quoi ? Questionna Die.

-J'en ai marre, murmurra-t-il. J'voulais savoir savoir si quelqu'un accepterais de jouer avec moi mais vous connaissant ça sera non.

-Euh...  
-Moi je veux bien, dit Ruki.

-C'ets vrai ? Super.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table, la course à la victoire était lançé. Dans la salle chacun s'occuper. Die regardait si il pouvait trouver de nouveau livre interressant mais rien pour l'instant. Uruha curieux farfouillait un peu partout. Kaoru parlait avec Kyo alors que Shinya se fesait rétamé par Ruki.

-Echec et mât !

-Oh non encore.

-Ouah t'es trop fort Ruki, fit Reita en s'appuyant sur le dossier du siège du blond.

Il avait poser sa tête sur ses bras, son visage très proche de celui de Ruki. Celui-ci rougis de le savoir si proche.

-Aller, aller je veux une revanche, fit Shinya en remettant les pièces sur l'échequier.

Mao lui regardait Aoi étrangement.

-Euh Aoi pourquoi t'a la tête en bas, c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'installe sur un fauteuil.

-Ouai il a raison, tu va avoir le sang qui va te monter à la tête, dit Kaoru.

-Je sais mais je m'ennui ici, tss y'a bien que Kai pour aimer cet endroit.

-Ben c'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque, se moqua Die.

Soudain deux livres volèrent dans leur direction et les manqua de justesse. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils comprirent que c'était bien leur ami qui venait de faire ça.

-Ouai ben redite des trucs comme ça et vous verez. Ç a peut être des bonnes armes, dangereuses, les livres surtout si c'est des pavets comme un dico haha.

-Héhé t'as raison, t'as bien fait il faut leur faire rentrer du plomb dans la tête. Ça vous ferez pas de mal de vous cultivez un peu, dit Shinya.

Aoi lui c'était remis comme il faut sur le fauteuil, là ça lui avait fait peur.

-Ouai ben faut encore que t'arrive à les soulever tes armes, reprit Die....aïe !

Il se prit un coup de livre sur la tête par son petit ami.

-Arrête de dire des conneries.

-Mum.

-Hey ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouver des trucs à roulettes ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? Demanda Uruha.

-Ah ça c'est des patins à roulette, c'est ojii-san qui nous les avaient fait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? S'étonna Kyo.

Mao en prit une paire et ce les mit aux pieds.

-Regarde on les mets comme ça et hop on roule...j'trouve ça super...tu veux essayer ? Demanda le blond en roulant.

-Oui je veux bien !

-Moi aussi, au moins je ferais quelque chose, fit Aoi en se levant.

Une fois leur patins aux pieds, ils essayèrent de se mettre debout. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. A peine essayaint-ils qu'ils se retrouvaient au point de départ alors que Mao les regardaient tout en roulant dans toute la pièce.

-Aïe, rhaaa comment t'arrive à tenir debout toi Mao, se plaignit Aoi en s'aidant pour se lever.

-Et regardez je suis debout....ah ouoooh...ah ben nan haha, dit Uru.

Ca avait l'air de lui plaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'essaie le châtain avait comprit le truc et roulait à son tour.

-Ouoh hey fait gaffe Uru t'as failli me faire tomber, fit Die.

-Désolé.

-Rhaaa tu m'as encore eut Ruki.

-Ouai t'es vraiment le meilleur, dit Reita.

Celui-ci rougis au compliment.

-Euh...je...il faut pas exagéré quand même...c'est peut-être toi qui me porte chance...

Le bandé souria et se colla un peu plus à lui.

Aoi quand à lui avait réussi à se mettre debout et bizarrement sans faire quoique ce soit il bougea tout seul.

-Euh...je...comment je m'arrête moi maintenant....bon je crois que cette bibliothèque devant moi va me stopper, fit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui pour éviter de se la prendre trop brusquement.

Les autres le regardèrent, il fallait pas exagéré quand même, il allait pas très vite. Mai sheureusement pour lui Uruha l'arrêta avant en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh merci Uru, répondit le brun gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation.

-De rien, fit le désigné, tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Euh...je...je crois que je vais m'arrêter la.

-Comme tu veux.

-En tout cas ben la bibliothèque elle est penché.

-Haha.

Il le lachâ et repartis faire un tour alors que son ami essayer de se stabiliser pour les retirer mais il tomba lourdement au sol.

-Aïe ! Rhaa ah sa non je retenterais plus ces trucs.

-Whaou Uruha t'es doué, fit Mao.

-Merci je crois que j'ai pigé le truc.

-Ca te tente une course, le défia le blond.

-Pas de problème.

-Mao.

-Oui Ruki ?

-Pas dans la bibliothèque.

-Ok ok, tu viens on va dans le couloir.

A peine sortit de la pièce ils se mirent en position après que Mao est annoncé le trajet.

-A vos marque...prêt...partez !

Et sur ce ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans ses nombreux couloirs qui arpentés le manoir.

-J'espère qu'ils vont pas se faire mal quand même, fit Aoi.

-Rhaaa Kai viens m'aider Ruki arrête pas de gagner, se plaignit Shinya.

Son ami vient donc pour l'aider et au bout de quelques coups ils arrivèrent à remporter la victoire.

-Ouai ! Echec et mât ! Dit victorieux Shin. Merci Kai.

-Hey c'est pas juste, vous étiez deux contre lui, fit Reita.

-Mais c'est pas grave, répondit le blond gêné et heureux qu'il prenne sa défense.

Kaoru quand à lui c'était levé pour aller voir son petit ami qui était figer devant la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ce livre là m'intrigue...

-Depuis quand tu peut être intrigué par un livre...ah moins que...il parle de quoi ?

-Mais non pas ça rhoo t'as une mauvaise opinion sur moi...

-Pardon...

-C'est pas grave mon chéri, c'est juste que ce livre est pas pareil que les autres.

Il s'approcha pour le prendre et la, à sa grande surprise un morceau de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir une nouvelle pièce.

-Waouh...et ben on dirait que Tsu avait raison, fit Die.

Lorsque Kyo la vit il s'exclama.

-Oh non vous l'avez trouvé !

-De quoi ? Demanda Die.

-Ben ma pièce sercète.

-Pas si secrète, réctifia Ruki.

-Oh oh.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionnèrent les autres.

-Quand on était petit un jour il m'a enfermer la dedans, reprit Ruki.

-Oooooh, firent les autres impatient de savoir la suite.

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs nos deux amis avaient prit des chemins differents pour trouver le meilleur raccourcis.

-Wouoh ! Aïe ! Zut je pensais pas que la cuisine allait être si glissante...oh nan je vais perdre du temps, se plaignit Mao assis sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Dès qu'il fut sur pieds il repartit.

Du côté d'Uruha.

-Oh oh, oh oh, poteaux !

En effet le châtain s'agripa au poteau devant lui et glissa, retombant sur ses fesses.

-Ouf collision éviter, bon aller c'est repartit.

Quelques minutes plus tars ils se retrouvèrent devant l'endroit désigné comme l'arrivée, chacun venant d'un côté...la collision était inévitable.

-Oh oh.

BAM

Le choc fut un peu dur et ils se retrouvèrent à moitié assomé par terre.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe gmm Mao ça va ? Demanda Uruha une main sur son crâne.

-Hein oui...je savais pas que vous étiez deux...

Il se secoua la tête puis regarda son ami.

-Ah la ça va mieu...bon je crois que sur ce coup personne à gagner.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Hahahaha.

-Haha ouf ha je crois qu'on devrait retourner à la bibliothèque haha.

-Ouai haha.

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever et rejoignirent leur amis. Ils les retrouvèrent tous assis.

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna Uru.

-Chut ! On écoute l'histoire de Ruki et la pièce secrète, fit Die.

-Hein ? Ça me fait penser au nom d'un film, reprit le châtain.

-Hein ?

-Non rien rien, allez-y.

-Alors voilà comment ça c'est passer.

FLASH BACK

-Dite je m'ennui...qui veux jouer à cache-cache ? Demanda Mao âgée de huit ans.

-Euh je sais pas...., fit Kyo neuf ans.

-Oui si tu veux mais c'est toi qui compte alors, répondit Ruki sept ans.

-D'accord, d'accord aller je compte jusqu'à 50 cachez-vous....un...deux...trois...

Une super idée germa dans l'esprit du plus âgé qui emmena le plus jeune avec lui.

-Aller viens j'ai une super cachette pour toi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Kyo tira sur un livre montrant une pièce inconnu à l'autre blond surprit.

-Y'a que moi qui connait cette pièce Mao te trouvera pas.

Il le poussa à l'interrieur.

-Et...et non je..je veux pas....

-Mais si mais si je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure.

Et sur ce il referma malgrès les plaintes et supplications de son ami, le tout avec un sourire satisfait. Il alla à son tour se cacher. Quelques minutes plus tard, à force de chercher, Mao finit par le trouver.

-Trouver Kyo !! fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Et oui depuis qu'il était tout petit Mao aimé enormement Kyo.

-Je vais essayer de trouver Ruki maintenant, reprit-il en partant.

Après une demie-heure de rechercher il alla tristement voir son aîné qui était en train déguisé un bout de bois avec un couteau.

-Kyo...j'arrive pas à le trouver...pourtant j'ai cherché partout...

-Mais c'est pas grave...dit si on aller demander à ojii-san si on peut manger quelque chose.

-Ouai ! Fit Mao en s'accrochant au T-shirt du blond.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, le fameux ojii-san s'inquièta de ne pas voir le dernier de ses petits blonds.

-Dites moi où est Ruki ?

-Bah on jouait à cahce cache mais j'ai pas réussi à le trouver, dit Mao en mangeant sa tartine de pain.

Kyo lui avait les yeux baissés.

-Kyo...qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je...

-Kyo, fit ojii-san durement.

Il ne dit rien mais les emmena jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit la pièce secrète où se trouver un Ruki assis en boule dans le noir. Lorsqu'il vit de la lumière il sortit en pleurant et alla se coller à ojii-san les larmes perlant sur ses joues.

-Kyo depuis quand tu connais cette pièce ?

-Et ben....je...

-Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait c'est ton frère je te signal.

Kyo fit la grimace, il avait horreur qu'on lui dise qu'ils étaient frères.

-Ca va aller Ruki ?

-Moui...

-Bon je doit retrourner travailler, vous avez intêret à être sage.

Il partit laissant les trois garnements seul.

Ruki essuya ses larmes et se jetta sur Kyo.

-Je te deteste, pourquoi t'as fait ça, moi j'avais peur...il fesait tout noir, fit-il en recommençant à pleurer.

-Arrête ! Fait pas de mal à Kyo, le défendis Mao en les séparant.

-Merci Mao, dit Kyo.

-J'aime pas quand vous vous disputez...dit lui pardon.

-Je...

-S'il te plait, reprit Mao avec les yeux de chien battut.

-Pardon Ruki, je voulais pas...c'était pour m'amuser...pardon de t'avoir fait peur...

-...bon d'accord je te pardonne...

FIN FLASH BACK

-Et voilà...

-Ouah...c'était méchant ça Kyo, fit Die.

-Je sais...

-J'avais peur j'y suis restais très longtemps, il fesait tout noir, continua ruki en se rapellant ce mauvais souvenir.

Reita vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ce qui fit virer au rouge le visage du blond.

-Ouai mais au moins y'a un truc qui aurais put être moins drôle, reprit Die.

-Ah quoi ? Dit Ruki n'ayant pas changé de couleur dans les bras du bandé.

-Bah t'es pas devenu claustrau.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

-Dit moi Kyo pourquoi tu n'aimais pas qu'on te dise que vous êtes frère ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Ben parce que c'est pas vrai. Je suis le premier à être arriver ici puis j'ai vu débarquer Mao et Ruki, on m'a dit de prendre soin d'eux car ils étaient plus jeune mais je pouvais pas. On était pas idiots on savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Donce pour moi dire ça c'est se mentir à nous même, fit Kyo.

-Et aussi on est même pas sur de notre âge, continua Ruki.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Reita.

-Bah on est arrivé ici avec environ un an d'écart, moi je devrais avoir 19 ans, commença Kyo.

-Donc moi 18, continua Mao.

-Et enfin 17 pour moi, finit Ruki.

-Notre anniversaire on le fête le jour où on est arrivé ici, reprit le plus âgé.

-Ben vous êtes dans la même tranche d'âge que nous, fit Kaoru. Evidement c'est moi le plus vieux 19 ans aussi et Kai le plus jeune 17 ans tout juste.

Die voulus rentrer dans cette pièce pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Mais alors qu'il était à moitié rentrer il se retourna brusquement.

-Si y'en a un qui ose m'enfermer dedans quand je sortirais il est mort.

Pour certain, ça les démmanger de le faire mais ne préférèrent pas.

-Oh mais c'est pas grand...aïe une chaise...et une table....

Aoi était installer entre Mao et Uruha. Il demanda à ce dernier.

-Alors dit moi c'est qui qui à gagner la course ?

Il hésita et lui mit la main sur sa cuisse.

-Aïe.

-Oh pardon je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non c'est bon je doit juste avoir un bleu car justement aucun a gagner. Cependant on c'est bien rentrer dedans mais pas de blesser.

-Ouch je savais que c'était dangereux.

Mao de son côté était en train de réfléchir, ce rememorrer ces souvenirs lui permis de commencer à se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était petit il adorait Kyo, non il l'aimait enormement. Il restait toujours avace lui, n'aimait pas les disputes. Il était sur de l'aimer mais sa semblait plus fort que pour Ruki. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être different dans cette amour. Car il s'en était rendus compte c'était bel et bien different mais lui ne l'expliquer pas. Il regarda alors Aoi qui rougissait en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours sa main sur la cuisse d'Uruha qui lui souriait. Mao se dit que lui devait savoir, il lui demanda alors si il pouvait lui parler seul à seul, celui-ci accepta évidement. Ils sortirent donc dans le couloir.  
A l'interrieur Uruha regardait Reita.

-Et ben alors Rei on dirais que tu veux plus lâcher Ruki, fit-il en souriant.

-Oui...j'aime le serre contre moi..., dit le désigné rougissant collant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Celui-ci avait viré au rouge tomate, il avait du mal à réaliser se qu'il venait de dire.

A l'exterieur Aoi voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Alors Mao qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et ben je...j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

-Vas-y.

-Je...dit moi c'est quoi l'amour ?

Aoi le regarda avec de grand yeux.

-Co...coment ça ?

-Ben qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aimer...j'ai dût mal à savoir ce qui differentie chaque amour...

-Oh...bon...d'accord...on va commencer par le fait d'être amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est l'amour le plus fort. Pour cette personne que ton coeur à désigné tu voudrais tout faire pour le rendre heureux, tu veux la protégé, tu t'inquiète pour elle. Tu recherche sa compagnie, tu te dit que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans elle. C'est quelque chose de très profond. C'est la personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux...

Lorsqu'il fit ses explications Aoi semblait ailleur, pensait à quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un).

Mao finit par s'en rendre compte alors c'était ça...c'était ça qu'il ressentait pour Kyo de l'amour profond...il en était amoureux. Ça lui sembla d'un coup plus claire. Mais il ne remarqua pas que c'était aussi ce que ressentait ce derneir envers lui. Il décida de rentrer et d'aller lui avouer ses sentiments, il en était sur alors il allait lui dire. Aoi le suivit un peut surprit. Kyo vit venir se poster devant lui son ami décidé, les yeux brillants.

-Kyo je t'aime.

Le désigné le regarda étonné alors que les autres ouvraient des yeux suprit.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

-Non pas comme moi, c'est profond, je suis amoureux de toi.

Alors là tout le monde ne savait plus quoi penser et avait arrêter ce qu'ils fesaient. Ruki avait un sourire en coin alors que Kyo avait les joues rouges et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Que ?

Mao pensa alors à la seule qui pouvait lui montrait ce qu'il disait.

-Comme ça.

Il passa ses bras autours du cou de Kyo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Le ceur de Kyo râta un battement alors que les autres retenirent des « oh » de surprise. Mao finit par se reculé.

-Voilà.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de dire autre chose que son ami c'était jetté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ça fesait longtemps qu'il attendait ça et il n'avait pensé que ça aller être possible. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire entrouvir la bouche, il put acceder à sa langue. Le simple baiser s'approfondis et s'intensifia, serant l'autre dans leur bras. Ils jouaient avec la langue de l'autre dans un ballet fièvreux. Et au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent durée éternellement, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent.

-Moi aussi je t'aime comme ça, fit Kyo.

-Je suis désolé de pas m'en être rendus compte avant mais maintenant j'ai ouvert les yeux et je sais ce que je ressent.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Die s'approcha, pencha la tête et les regarda. Lorsque son petit ami le remarqua il s'appocha aussi et lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Maieuuh j'voulais savoir si leur bout de fer s'accroche pas ou leur fesaient pas mal quand ils s'embrassent.

-Pourquoi t'es interressé ?

-Euh nan nan.

Kyo arrêta le baiser mais laissa un bras autours de la taille de son petit ami.

-Par contre si j'entend des applaudissements ou des félicitations j'vous enferme la dedans, fit-il en pointant du doigt la pièce secrète.

Ruki se retenit de rire, c'était tout lui ça. Les autres étaient bouche bées.

-Euh...je crois que je vais la fermer, fit Die.

-Oui t'as raison ça fera des vacances, dit Shinya.

-Mais je parlais de moi ! Mais de la pièce, reprit Die en bougonnant.

Le temps passa très vite et il était déjà l'heure de repartir.

-Bon Ruki je vais m'entraîner et j'aurais ma revanche, fit Shin en s'en allant.

-Vous êtes sur que je peux vous empreinter ce livre ? Demanda Kai.

-Ben oui personne lit ici, répondit Kyo.

-Super merci !

-Youhou encore une super journée de passer hein mon chéri ? Fit Die en descendant la colline main dans la main avec Kaoru.

-Bon bye les gars, dit Uruha.

Aoi lui s'approcha de Mao et lui dit.

-T'es vraiment courageux.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le désigné.

-Moi aussi je suis amoureux et j'arrive pas à lui dire.

Et sur ce il partit.

-Hey attend moi Uru !

Kyo et Mao était déjà rentré dans le manoir, ne restait plus que Ruki et Reita.. Ce dernier s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi, je suis tellement heureux de te connaître...je t'aime beaucoup.

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de le relâcher pour partir.

-A demain.

Ruki se mit la main sur la joue et lui fit signe et à son tour il rentra. Ce soir là à l'heure du coucher se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

-Ben qu'est-ce tu fait ? Demanda Mao.

-Je vous laisse profiter de votre première nuit en tête à tête, pas de bêtises hein héh.

Et il alla se coucher, de leur côté ses deux amis avaient changé de couleur.

Ruki s'était installé sur son lit et parlait tout haut.

-Oooooh il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoups...moi je l'aime tellement, j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal *baille* et puis je suis heureux de savoir que je ne m'étais pas tromper et que Kyo et Mao étaient bien amoureux l'un de l'autre *baille*.

Et c'est avec ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormis.

De son côté malgrès qu'il avait été gêné Kyo était installé sur Mao en train de l'embrasser, passant sa main sous son haut pour lui caressait le torse. Les baisers étaient langoureux, Mao le collait un peu plus à lui, profitant de ses caresses. Mais malgrès leur sentiments fort pour l'autre ils décidèrent de ne pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le plus jeune toujours blottit contre le torse de Kyo.

Toshiya lorsqu'il sortit de chez Kei après manger se dit que finalement la journée avait bien commencer malgrès le fait qu'il aller devoir rester avec son frère.

-Dit Toshi tu voudras venir m'aider à néttoyer notre cabane ? Demanda Kei.

-Euh ouai pourquoi pas.

-Super attend je vais chercher un truc et j'arrive.

Alors qu'il était en train d'attendre, une personne trop connu s'approcha de lui.

-Tiens Toshiya tu es ici, je me demander bien où tu étais passer.

-Ecchi...j'ai été inviter à diner chez Kei.

-Alalala et on préviens même pas son grand frère.

-Arrête de faire celui qui s'inquiète ça marche pas, alors vas-y je crois que tu avais un truc à me dire non ?

-Oui c'est exact, fit Ecchi une drôle de lueur éclairant ses yeux.

-Bah vas-y j'écoute.

-Hier je t'ai suivis toi et tes amis, c'est vrai qu'on se demande souvent ce que pouvez bien faire de vos journées. Et là qu'est-ce je découvre que tu as sympathiser avec les monstres et que vous passez du temsp avec eux. Je trouve que c'est un peu une trahison non ?

Son frère le regardait énervé, comment avait-il oser faire ça.

-Je me disais que j'allais certainement vous dénoncez ou du moins vous dire que les monstres vous manipules et vous font faire n'importe quoi. Comme ça les parents seraient fixer et on serait débarrasser d'eux.

-Tu...tu vas pas oser tu...tu vas pas faire ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Non ne fait pas ça s'il te plait !

-Hum...laisse moi réfléchir...hum qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Hum je vais y réfléchir, ce soir soit là avant le coucher du soleil sinon je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. N'en parle à personne sinon ça reviendra au même.

-D'accord j'ai compris, finit par dire Toshi.

Sur ce son frère partit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

-Mais c'est du chantâge !

Toshiya se retourna et vit Kei.

-Tu...tu as tout entendus ?

-Bien sur que oui et je m'en vais de ce pas lui regler son compte.

Mais son ami le retint.

-Non fait pas ça.

-Pourquoi il le mérite largement.

-Peut-être mais non laisse...

-Mais pourquoi moi je supporte pas comment il te parle et se sert de toi.

Toshiya le regarda il avait l'air d'être enervé contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, ça t'ammenerais à quoi ?

-Pourquoi...pourquoi ? Bah parce que je t'aime idiot, je veux te protégé quoi de plus normal.

Là son ami était plus que surprit.

-Tu...tu m'aimes...vraiment ?

-Mais oui bien sur, je te l'aurais pas dit si je le pensais pas.

Et sur ce il le saisis par la taille, après avoir regarder si personne était là et l'embrassa. Le baiser devint très vite plus intense, mais ils se séparèrent pour plus de sureté, ils étaient dans la rue après tout.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais, depuis quelque temps déjà mais...

-Quoi ? Demanda Kei surprit.

-J'aimerais que tu me promette que tu n'interviendra pas entre mon frère et moi. C'est de mes amis dont il est question et je vais régler ça moi même. Si tu fait quelque chose ça signifira pour moi que ce que tu viens de me dire et faux....

Kei serra son poing.

-Bon d'accord...c'est parce que c'est toi qui me le demande et que je veux que tu comprenne que je t'aime vraiment.

-Merci...

-Alors tu viens toujours avec moi ? Demanda Kei en lui tentant la main.

Celui-ci la saisit évidement en souriant et c'est main dans la main qu'il allèrent retrouver leur cabane.

-Hum...ouai bon y'a un peu de travail, fit Kei.

-Euh tu veux dire qu'il y a beaucoup de poussière et de bordel surtout.

-Ouai alors tu rammasse les objets qui traînent et je passe la balai, à deux ça ira plus vite.

En effet il avait raison, ce qui pourrait sembler bizarre (erm j'ai rien dit).

-Dit moi Kei qu'est-ce qu'on fait des ballots de pailles qui nous servent de fauteuils ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller en chercher d'autres.

-Hum...

Alors que son ami avait le dos tourné il en profita pour enlever toutes les ficelles qui les tenaient et forma un gros tas de paille et alors qu'il allait se jetter dedans Kei se retourna vers lui.

-To...toshi qu'est-ce que tu as fait y'en a partout maintenant.

-Ouai mais j'avais envie de m'amuser dedans.

Kei s'approcha de lui.

-Alors on sera deux.

Et il l'aggripa et le fit tomber dans le tas.

Toshiya se retrouva dans la paille, son ami au dessus de lui, il souria.

-C'est pas excatement comme ça que j'y voyais mais bon.

Il saisis du foin à côté de lui et le jetta à la figure de Kei.

-Oh oh tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, répondit ce dernier avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses attentions.

Et de là démarra une grande bataille chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

-Nan nan Kei haha pas dans le cou haha tu me chatouille en plus...attend tu vas voir !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes l'un d'eux finit par céder.

-Ok ok...ça va...pfiou t'as gagner...., fit Toshiya essouflé.

Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux ébourrifés, des morceaux de paille partout.

-Bah voilà maintenant j'en ai partout, bougonna-t-il en retirant les brins ayant passer sous son haut.

Mais Kei lui enleva sa main et passa la sienne. Alors que sa main caressait le torse, il rapprocha son visage de son vis à vis. Il le regarda cherchant à savoir si il devait aller plus loin. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps que Toshiya l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. L'idée de l'embrasser lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois mais ne savant pas vraiment si c'était normal il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais maintenant il allait pas se gêner. Le baiser passa très vite du simple au langoureux, leur langues se mêlant dans une danse endiablé. Ils y mettaient tout leur amour. Leur mains balladeuses passant sous le haut de l'autre fesaient monter le désir en eux. Kei délaissa momentanement les lèvres de son petit ami, et oui c'était le cas maintenant, pour s'occuper de son cou. Il laissa de nombreuse marque de suçons mais s'apperçut bien vite que le T-shirt commençait à le gêner et c'est d'un accord commun avec celui qui le portait qu'ils enlevèrent leur hauts avant de se remèttrent dans leur position.

-Haha ça gratte la paille c'est pas vraiment confortable, rigola Toshiya.

-Attend un peu que je m'occupe de toi, tu n'y pensera même plus, répondit Kei une étrange lueure éclairant ses yeux.

-Grrr j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant que Kei ne parcourt de ses lèvres et ses mains le torse du brun. Il chercha tout les endroit où il était le plus sensible. Et lorsqu'il les trouva il s'amusa à bien le torture fesant ainsi gêmir Toshiya, il le sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Il fesait tout pour lui faire connaître un plaisir intense, il voulait lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait. Pour cela il traça des arabesques sur cette peau douce qu'il carressait de ses doigts. Sa bouche elle s'occupait des petits bouts de chair qui ne demandaient qu'à être torturer. Ils les humidifia de sa langue puis les mordilla. Les gêmissement et pleintes de plaisir se firent plus nombreux. Kei descendit sa main jusqu'au niveau de l'entre jambe, il remarqua alors avec un sourire satisfait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il frôla alors la bosse former, fesant emmetre un gêmissement plus roque de Toshiya. Kei parcourit de ses lèvres un chemin allant du torse au lobe de l'oreille en passant par le cou. Il lêcha et mordilla le lobe avant de lui chuchotter.

-Hum tu m'exites tellement...et je suis heureux de voir que c'est réciproque.

-Hum...que veux tu tu sais bien t'y prendre, fit Toshiya en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Une fois le baiser terminer Kei demanda.

-Alors...on continu ?

-Oh oui...même si c'est pas très confortable, souria Toshiya.

Son ami rigola doucement.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Puis il s'approcha très prêt de son visage, frôlant leur lèvres et dit.

-La prochaine fois je te promet de tout faire pour que tu te sentes au mieu.

Et il le réembrassa. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser il fit descendre une main vers l'entre-jambe et frôla à plusieurs reprise la bosse. Ceci eut pour effet de faire gêmir son compagnon mais ses gêmissements se perdirent dans la bouche de l'autre. Kei decida alors de passer à l'étape suivante. Doucement il retira le pantalon de Toshiya, une barrière d'enlever. Ce derneir soupira et carressa à son tour le torse et le dos de son compagnon en le plaquant contre lui. Kei en profita pour parcourir de ses mainsces nouvelles parcelles de peaux qu'il apprenait à découvrir. Il remplaça ensuite ses mains par ses lèvres et sa langue. Lorsqu'il s'approchait de l'entre-jambe les gêmissements se firent plus nombreux et plus fort. Il passa alors une nouvelle fois sa main sur la bosse ravis d'entendre les gêùissements roques de son partenaire. Il l'embrassa au niveau du bas ventre, puis il se redressa un peu pour enlever la dernière barrière qui les gênés, les sous-vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent retirés Toshiya poussa un soupire de soulagement. Kei souria en voyant le membre tendus de son futur amant, lui qui se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon il était heureux de voir qu'ils avaient atteint le même niveau d'excitation. Il se lêcha les lèvres d'envie et s'approcha doucement, il commença à humidifier toute la verge de sa langue, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau. Sentant que son compagnon commençait à s'impatienter, le sentant se crispait sous ses doigts, il prit le membre entier en bouche le fesant jouer avec sa langue. Il commença alors de lent mouvements de va et viens, voulant faire durée le plaisir le plus longtemps. Lorsu'il accelera le mouvement les pleintes et gêmissements de Toshiya se firent plus nombreux et roque où l'on pouvait entendre le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il se cambra sous cette douce torture que lui progura son ami. Il aggripa des brins de pailles en les serrants fort tout en soupirant de bonheur. Après quelques minutes Toshi finit par se deverser dans la bouche de Kei. Ce dernier avala le liquide blanc puis remonta au niveau de son visage et embrassa de ses lèvres encore collante par la semence celles de son vis à vis. Alors qu'il s'échangaient de nombreux baisers Toshiya glissa une de ses mains sous les sous-vêtements de Kei et saisis son membre qui demander qu'on s'occupe de lui, c'est donc ce qu'il commença à faire.

-Hum...oh Toshi...

-C'est ton tour maintenant....vas-y continu...viens en moi...

Ce dernier souria et acquièça, il retira alors les barrière vestimentaires avec soulagement. Il lui présenta alors ses doigts qu'il humidifia en les prenant goulument en bouche. Ils les approcha alors de l'intimité de son amant. Il en fit pénétré un, ce qui eut pour effet d'afficher une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage de Toshiya. Kei commença à l'habitué à cette nouvelle présence, il en rajouta un puis deux, fesant attention à ne pas aller trop vite dans ses mouvements par peur de lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il l'entendit gêmir Kei se dit qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape supérieur. Il retira ses doigts, écarta délicatement les cuisses de son compagnon et approcha son membre tendut de l'intimité de celui-ci. Doucement et avec le plus de précossion possible il le pénétra. Toshiya ne put retenir un petit gêmissement de douleur qui passa très vite lorsque son ami commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Il lui saisis les mains, entre laçant leur doigts et accélera progressivement. Les mouvement se firent plus fort et plus précis, atteignant toujours le point sensible. Leur respiration fut très vite saccadée, leur gêmissements toujours plus roque et plus nombreux qui se transformèrent rapidement en pleinte rempli de désir, Toshiya suppliant d'aller plus vite gêmissant son plaisir toujours plus fort. Chacun était cambré sous le coup du flot de plaisir et d'émotions qui les traversaient mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas les mains. Après quelques minutes et une nouvelle accèlération ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme en mêmetemps en criyant le nom de l'autre avant de l'embrasser fièvreusement. Lorsque leur respiration et les battements de leur coeur reprirent un cours normal Kei se retira et à peine eut-il le temps de bouger que Toshiya se pencha et lêcha la semence restante sur le membre de son amant. Puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, ils en avaient oublié qu'ils venaient de le faire dans de la paille, oui ça les avaient gêné mais très vite le plaisir avait reprit le dessus. Ils se relevèrent, s'habillèrent rapidement.

-Oh Kei....hum je n'aurais jamais penser que ça aller être si bon...., fit Toshi en l'enlaçant.

-Moi aussi...

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis décidèrent de ranger tout le bazard qu'ils avaient mis. Ils sortirent toute cette paille éparpillé et les remplacèrent par plusieurs bottes. Une fois fait Kei proposa à Toshiya d'aller se laver chez lui, ce qu'ils firent chacun leur tour.

-C'est dommage qu'on est pas le même style d'installation que dans le manoir, rigola Toshi en tirant sur la ficelle qui permettait à l'eau de sortir d'un seau percé.

-Oui la tu as pas tort héhé ils faudrait leur demander si on peut l'essayer.

-Ah ouai !

Une fois chacun passé sous l'eau, le soleil était maintenant bas dans le ciel, Toshiya devait rentrer. Une fois devant chez lui, Kei regarda si quelqu'un était dans la rue puis il prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

-Tu me promet d'être prudent hein si tu as un problème tu viens me voir d'accord ?

-Mais oui t'inquiète.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Aller j'y vais Kei on se voit demain bisou, reprit Toshiya en lui embrassant la joue avant de retourner chez lui.

Une fois rentré chez lui, lorsqu'il passa la porte il vit avec surprise que la lumière était éteinte. A peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas dans la pièce que la lumière s'alluma subitement.

-Que ? S'étonna Toshi.

-Oh Toshiya tu es là...., fit son frère en fermant la porte à clé. Je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à tes amis enfin les monstres.

-Ecchi qu'est-ce que ?

Celui-ci s'approcha et se mit derrière lui, il lui mit une main dans le cou et dit.

-Oh oh mais dit moi c'est quoi ces traces de suçons ?

-Ca te regarde pas Ecchi ! S'enerva Toshiya.

Alors qu'il allait partir son frère le retint en lui croissant ses bras dans son dos.

-Allons Toshi calme toi...tu veux vraiment que je vous dénonce ?

-Non ! Fait pas ça....lâche moi !

-Hors de question tu pourrais t'enfuir.  
-Quoi ?

Il le plaqua face contre mur et lui tenit les poignet d'une main ferme. Il lui attacha avec une corde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait !?

-Je n'ai absolument rien a y gagner dans cet arrangement....je vais donc m'amuser avec toi.

Sur ces mots il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de leur parents. Il le poussa sur le lit mais il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des exclamations son frère il le baillonat donc.

-Et voilà maintenant tu peut crier personne t'entedra et arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fait ça hein ?! Parce que je te deteste ! Tu as toujours était le préféré et le chouchou de la famille. On s'interressait toujours à ce que tu fesais, tu étais le plus intelligent, le plus beau moi j'étais bon qu'à faire les travaux les plus chiant et oui car c'est moi le plus fort, c'est pour ça que tu te retrouve dans cette position maintenant.

Il marqua une pause mais continua après être monté sur le lit poussant Toshiya pour l'allonger.

-Mais tu sais ce qui m'enerve encore plus ?! C'est que ma petite amie m'a plaqué et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce qu'elle était avec moi seulement pour te voir plus souvent mais hier elle est venue me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle me quitter, qu'elle en avait marre de faire semblant et qu'elle allait te demander de sortir avec elle !!! Et en plus de ça alors que c'est moi l'aîné c'est à toi oui à toi que les parents on demandaient de me surveillé moi et la maison !!! s'enerva Ecchi le regard noir comme sa colère.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau des bras de son frère regardant son visage face à la douleur et la peur.

-Mais tu sais se qui attenu un peu ma douleur c'est qu'elle se bat pour une cause perdu...

Devant le regard interrogateur de son frère, il continua.

-Mais oui je vois que tu as pas mal de marque de suçons et tu n'as pas de petite amie...dit moi Kei ne serait-il pas plus qu'un simple ami ? Ne dit rien..suis je bête tu ne peut pas haha, je sais que c'est vrai, je ne te savais pas de se genre là haha mon frère attirait par les mecs tu es tombé bien bas mon pauvre.

Il resserra encore sa pression sur les bras de son frère et reprit.

-....nous sommes tout seul, personne ne t'entendra ni même viendra pour toi....j'ai envie de te faire souffrir. Mais pas visible non je veux que cette souffrance s'inscrive au plus profond de toi.

Il se redressa un peu et commença à enlever son pantalon. Toshiya le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés, non il n'allait pas faire ça ?! Il se débattit alors, lui donnant des coup de pieds pour qu'il le lâche. Ecchi s'enleva du lit momentanement.

-Aïe...oh Toshiya la tu me laisse pas le choix je vais devoir t'attaché les jambes.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se réinstalla alors et le regarda dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage et dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as peur ?

Il le retourna face contre le matelat et lui chuchotta à l'oreille.

-Mais voyon je n'ai même pas commençait...

Il lui mordilla l'oreille alors que Toshiya cherchait à l'en empêcher.

-Allons ne cherche pas à te débattre tu n'y échapperas pas, fit Ecchi en lui lêchant l'interrieur de l'oreille.

Tout ceci écouré son frèe au plus haut point, il en eut des haut le coeur. Et lorsqu'il lui descendit son pantalon et ses sous vêtements il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il était effrayer, horrifié par ce qui aller se passer, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Mais pourquoi ça lui arriver à lui. Ecchi se rapprocha alors une nouvelle fois de son oreille et murmurra d'une voix qui fit frémir Toshiya.

-Allons petit frère ne soit pas si stresser et inquiet je suis sur que tu l'a déjà fait avec ton petit ami.

Ce dernier était positionné à moitié à quatre pattes, la tête re posé sur les draps car ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. Ecchi ôta alors son propre sous vêtement, ce n'était pas du désir qui le traversait mais un plaisir immense à l'idée de faire souffrir son frère. Alors que ses larmes continuaient à couler Toshiya se mordit l'interrieur de la joue, il était hors de question qu'il éprouve du plaisir. Son grand frère se mit alors en position, lui aggrippant les hanches. Il approcha son membre de l'intimité puis le pénétra directement. La plainte de douleur de Toshiya fut arrêter par le baillon qu'il avait en bouche. Ecchi commença alors ses mouvements de va et viens, des mouvements fort tout en accelerant. Son jeune frère pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, se mordant toujours plus fort pour ne rien emmettre. Il sentit ses nausés revenir lorsqu'il entendit son frère gêmir et le lit grincé. Ce même grincement qu'il entendait quand il était petit et qui l'empêcher de dormir. Toshiya avait les yeux embrumé de larmes il n'en pouvait plus il aurais voulut qu'on lui crève les tympans pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses bruits qui lui deveanaient horrible. Les gêmissements et mouvements se firent plus fort, plus rapide et plus nombreux. Au bout de quelques minutes Ecchi finit par se déverser dans son frère qui se sentit souiller, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal, il n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Après un dernier gêmissement de plaisir Ecchi se retira et c'est avec un regard et un sourire satisfait qu'il se retira et se releva.

-Je te laisse te reposer Toshi mais je reviendrais demain...

Et il sortit retournant dans sa chambre.

Le désigné resta allongé sur le lit dans la même position, ne pouvant enlever ses sons de son esprit et pensant à Kei. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit la pour le protégé. Il aurait du l'écouter il avait été stupide. Il réussi malgrès tout à trouver le sommeil mais son esprit était hanté par tout ça.

De son côté Kei était assis sur son lit et regardait une petite statuette que lui avait offert Toshiya quadn ils étaient petits. Il la vit soudain se fendre sous ses yeux. Il eut alors un très mauvais préssentiment concernant son petit ami, il alla cependant se coucher espérant qu'il n'était rien arriver à Toshiya.

* * *

Vila....

T________T j'avous que j'm'en veux d'avoir fait subir ça a mon Toshiya ^^"

enfin j'espère que ça vous à plut dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez

marchii kisu kisu !!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde c'est Sochi, je sais ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas poster cette fic et dieu sais si je m'en excuse u_u pardon pardon !!!!

surtout vu comment ça finit !

enfin j'espère que vous continuerez à la lire et qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant, rien à changer, toujours la même histoire qui m'appartient contrairement au persos sauf Ecchi.

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Kyo se réveilla il regarda la personnes endormis à ses côtés et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Celui-ci commença à ouvrir doucement les yeux toujours blottit contre son torse.

-Gnumm.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Kyo d'une voix qui parut bien sensuelle du point de vu de Mao.

-Non, non...et puis si tu es la première chose que je vois le matin ma journée ne pourra pas mieux commencer...

Kyo ne résista pas plus longtemps, il se positionna au dessus de lui et l'embrassa longuement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Kyo...mais...

-Mais ?

-Je sais que tu trouve mon comportement parfois gamin surtout pour quelqu'un de mon âge...je m'en rend bien compte...j'y peux rien...j'espère que ça te dérange pas d'avoir un petit ami comme ça...

-Idiot c'est comme ça que je t'aime, je ne veux absolument pas que tu changes.

Il lui caressa la joue avant de reprendre.

-Alors tu es rassurer ?

-Oui...je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Alors...si on aller réveillé Ruki, fit Mao avec un regard espiègle.

-Hum je vois où tu veux en venir, t'es une canaille, j'aime ça, aller viens par là.

Après l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois, il lui saisis la main pour l'aider à se relever tout en souriant. Ils allèrent alors dans la chambre de Ruki en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il le retrouvèrent en plein milieu de son lit, tenant sa couette dans une de ses mains un large sourire sur les lèvres. Les deux autres blonds se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté du lit.

-T'as vu son sourire, combien tu paris qu'il rêve de Reita, fit Kyo en rigolant doucement.

-Héhé non pas de paris c'est trop facile de savoir qu'il pense à lui...alors prêt ?

-Quand tu veux.

Après avoir échanger un regard complice ils sautèrent de tout leur poids sur le lit. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire décoller l'endormis qui se réveilla en sursaut et retomba lourdement sur le lit.

-Debout Ruki !!!! s'écrièrent ses deux amis.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah...ah mais mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça...moi qui penser pouvoir dormir un peu plus j'croyais que vous étiez occuper...

-Oui mais on a faim !! fit Mao en souriant.

-Ok ok j'ai compris je me lève....rhaaa vous avez pas trouver mieux pour me réveiller...ça ma fait peur et...

-On t'as couper ton rêve avec Reita ? Demanda Kyo taquin.

Ruki rougis et begaya que non.

-Dit dit tu nous fait des crêpes steup steup !! dit Mao qui suivait son ami jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Ahah t'es gourmand toi, rigola Kyo en lui passant ses bras autours de son cou.

-Oui mais toi t'es la meilleur des douceurs Kyo, sourit-il.

-Haha merci mais avoues que tu n'es pas contre des crêpes à la confitures, fit le désigné.

-Ouais !!! Et les deux ça doit être encore mieux !!!

Ruki explosa de rire alors que Kyo rougis en imaginant ce que cela pourrait donner.

-Aller au lieu de dire des conneries venait m'aider, dit Ruki en essayant de se calmer.

-J'croyais que je devais plus cuisiner ? Demanda Mao.

-Non, je veux pas que tu t'approches de tout objet avec lequel tu pourrais casser une table...et on a rien besoin de couper ou autre dans une crêpes, reprit-il.

Ce fut au tour de Kyo d'éclater de rire vite suivis par le plus jeune, seul Mao n'avait pas tout suivis et fit une moue boudeuse.

-Rhooo boude pas Mao, aller viens manger, fit Ruki.

Kyo embrassa son petit ami sur la joue ce qui lui rendis le sourire. Une fois tous installer devant leur petit dej' Mao mangea avec joie ses crêpes à la confiture.

-Essaie quand même de pas en mettre partout cette fois, dit Ruki en mangeant à son tour.

-Rhooo ça va je suis pas un gamin et puis si ça coule c'est pas ma faute, fit Mao en léchant un peu de confiture qu'il avait sur le doigt.

Il ne s'en rendis pas compte mais en repoussant ses cheveux d'une main il s'en mit un peu sur la joue. Kyo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir son regard fixer dessus, il attendait qu'il l'enlève de lui même mais même Ruki, qui était déjà en train de faire la vaisselle ne s'en rendis pas compte.

-Rhaaaaa c'est trop dur, fit-il en se levant et en enlevant la confiture de la joue de son petit ami avec sa langue. Désolé mais ça me gêné trop...c'était trop tentant...

-Oh...j'pensais que t'avais juste envie d'un bisou...

-Aussi...

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

-Hum..ça avait le goût de fraise miam..délicieux, reprit Kyo en se léchant les lèvres.

-Bon au lieu de vous bécoter débarrassez la tale, dit Ruki.

C'est ce qu'ils firent un peu en bougonnant.

Du côté de leur amis.

-Ouaaah c'est tout ranger, tout propre, fit Aoi.

-Ouais t'as fait du bon boulot Kei, continua Kai.

-Oui...enfin Toshiya m'a aider quand même, dit le désigné.

-Oh le tricheur !!! s'exclama Tsu.

-Ben si c'est lui qui c'est proposer c'est pas de la triche, reprit Aki.

-Arf, bouda Tsuguri, personne veux m'aider quand c'est à moi d'y faire.

-En parlant de Toshiya, c'est bizarre il est pas là, quelqu'un sais où il est ? Demanda Reita.

-Je sais pas je l'ai pas vu depuis hier après qu'il m'ai aider, répondit Kei.

-Si ça se trouve son frère l'a obliger à faire ses corvés à sa place, dit Kaoru.

-Ça serais bien du style à Ecchi ça, continua Die.

-Alors lui un de ces jours...je sais pas ce qui me retiens, reprit Kei.

-Allons calme toi, leur parents reviennent demain soir ça va aller il sais se débrouiller, fit Rei.

'Oui mais moi je m'inquiète....j'ai un très mauvais pressentiments.' pensa Kei.

-Et vous avez fait quoi de beau hier hein hein ?? demanda Tsuguri curieux.

-Du patin à roulette ! Fit Uruha.

-Aïe, dit Aoi rien qu'en y repensant.

-Kesako ?

-Euh...c'est quoi ce mot Tsu ? S'étonnèrent les autres.

-Ben c'est pour dire c'est quoi ?

-T'aurais pas put dire ça, fit Kaoru.

-Non,bouda-t-il.

-Et ben c'est des trucs que tu met aux pieds et avec tu peux rouler, continua Uru.

-Ouais seulement si t'arrive à tenir debout sinon ça fait mal, marmonna Aoi.

-Haha ça doit être marrent, dit Tsu enthousiaste.

-On a aussi apprit que Kyo est sadique, fit Die.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Aki.

-Il a enfermer Ruki dans une petite pièce fermer sans lumière quand il était petit, continua-t-il en rigolant.

Tsuguri explosa de rire alors que les autres fesaient de grand yeux.

-Haha excellent, fit-ce premier plier en deux.

-Ah et Kyo et Mao se sont mis ensemble, fit ensemble.

-Oui c'était trop mignon, continua Uruha les yeux pétillants.

-Gnnn ça c'est moins intéressant, c'est même pas drôle, reprit Tsu.

Il se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Aki.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi c'est très bien pour eux.

-Ouais ben tu dit surtout ça parce que toi aussi t'as un petit ami, bougonna-t-il.

-Non...non même pas vrai, rougis le désigné.

-Laisse le tranquille il a raison ils ont bien le droit d'être heureux eux aussi, dit Kaoru.

-Voui voui gngngngn...mais c'est toujours pareil quand vous êtes avec vos petits amis c'est moins drôle...z'êtes pathétique...

Aki mécontent se leva et plaça ses deux poings de chaque côté de la tête du boudeur et les tourna vigoureusement.

-Alors, je suis toujours pathétique ?

-Aïe aïe Aki non non aïe je retire ce que j'ai dit mais aïe ça fait mal !!

Il s'arrêta alors et s'appuya sur la tête de ce dernier.

-Faut pas croire que même si j'ai un petit ami j'ai changer haha.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler sauf le pauvre Tsu.

-Je suis incompris, fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-A part ça cette après-midi Kai et moi on va s'entraîner au échec pour réussir à battre enfin Ruki, fit Shinya.

-Ouais il est trop fort, on a du se mettre à deux pour l'avoir, il à totalement rétamé Shin, continua Kai.

-Ouais mais j'aurais ma revanche !!! reprit le châtain déterminer.

-Quel est l'intérêt de jouer à ce genre de jeux débile, dit Tsuguri toujours boudant.

-C'est normal c'est pour des gens qui savent utiliser leur cerveaux, fit Die en rigolant.

-Pas comme toi donc, reprit Tsu.

-Hey ! Moi au moins je sais comment on y joue na !

Soudain Tsuguri fit une moue triste et colla sa tête contre l'épaule de Mizuki à côté de lui.

-Bouhouuuuu Toshi me manque....me sent seul...

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Demandèrent les autres.

-J'me sent seul à dire des conneries...

-Et Die alors, fit Uruha.

-Hey !

-Ouais mais c'est pas pareil....en plus lui il en dit tout le temps...

-Mais hey vous arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, bouda Die.

-Dit moi Kaoru, c'est la pleine Lune aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Questionna Reita.

-Euh non pourquoi ?

-C'est moi ou ils sont encore plus gamin que d'habitude.

-Je pense qu'avec eux c'est normal.

Ils regardèrent en soupirant leur amis qui se chamailler encore...

-Tsu lâche Mizuki il est à moi ! Fit Aki.

...et autres. Heureusement ils y en avaient qui étaient plus sérieux. Shinya discuter tranquillement avec Kai, ils avaient l'habitude du bruit maintenant. Seul Kei semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tout ceci continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous de retourner chez eux pour aller manger. Certain allaient se voir juste après.

-C'est cool aujourd'hui il fait beau, fit Uruha en regardant le ciel.

Reita regarda durement Tsuguri au cas où il sortirait encore une connerie mais bizarrement il ne fut pas le seul à faire ça. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien sans doute boudait-il encore.

En début d'aprème comme d'habitude ceux qui allaient au manoir se retrouvèrent.

-Tiens Mizuki et Aki vous venez avec nous ? Fit Reita.

-Ouai ben de tout façon quand y'en a un y'a forcement l'autre, marmonna Tsuguri.

-Tsu...

Le désigné leva son regard vers Aki qui refit son geste lui avait fait mal quelques heures au par avant.

-Je..j'ai rien dit, fit-il en s'éloignant alors que certains rigolaient.

-Sinon Aoi, Uruha, Die et Kaoru toujours présent, reprit Reita.

-Toi aussi je te signal, remarqua Kao.

-Oui mais moi c'est normal.

-Ben non pourquoi...parce que t'es le ''chef '' d'ailleurs j'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ? Se demanda Die.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, firent les autres s'arrêtant pour réfléchir. (et oui ils peuvent pas faire les deux en même temps XD)

-Oh ça va on va pas débattre la dessus, on y va oui ou non ? Dit Rei.

-Oui oui t'inquiète, fit Uruha.

-On sais que Ruki t'attend, continua Die taquin.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant les portes du manoir, leur ami au bandeau essayant de se remettre de son rougissement. Die s'apprêta alors à frapper à la porte mais il en fait empêcher par la main de Reita.

-Non vaux mieux pas que ce soit toi qui frappe t'as trop d'entrain.

-Mais le monde est toujours contre moi ou quoi ? Kao j'ai besoin d'un calin...

-Mais non le monde est pas contre toi chéri, fit son petit ami en le prenant dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Die une fois rassurer en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que Reita frappait à la porte.

De l'autre côté.

-Non c'est toi qui ouvre ! Fit Kyo.

-Pourquoi moi ? Fait le toi, dit Ruki.

-Ah non pas après la dernière fois.

-Et pourquoi hein ?

-Parce que mes oreilles s'en souviennent encore.

Mao lui était exploser de rire à regarder ses deux amis se chamailler pour savoir qui aller ouvrir.

-Alors c'est toi qui ouvre et et puis c'est moi le plus vieux donc tu fait ce que je te dit, fit Kyo.

-Quel argument à deux balles, reprit Ruki en le regardant désespérément. Bon je vais ouvrir sinon ils vont s'impatienté tss qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire.

Il ouvrit donc la porte, Kyo se préparant à se boucher les oreilles au cas où. Mais ce ne fut pas la personne qu'ils attendaient qui les salua en premier.

-Salut, fit Reita d'un signe de la main adressant un large sourire à Ruki.

Ce dernier rougis, ne s'y attendant pas. Kyo passa alors sa tête pour regarder dehors la personne qui l'intéressait...bon ok il était un peu occuper à autre chose avec sa bouche. Soudain il vit s'approcher de lui Aki.

-Félic....humf !

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Die alerté lui mit sa main sur la bouche.

-Ben pourquoi tu fait ça ? Demanda le blond.

-Il allait dire un truc par rapport au fait que t'es avec Mao maintenant.

-Ah...

-C'est parce que...comme moi aussi je me suis mit en couple...voilà c'était pour dire qu'ils étaient pas seuls, fit Aki un peu surprit.

-Ah bon bah tu sort avec qui ? Questionna Mao.

-C'est Mizuki mon petit ami, reprit-il en prenant la main du désigné et en lui embrassant la joue.

-Ok bah rentré vous allez pas rester là, continua le blond.

-Dite dite c'est vrai que vous avez des trucs à roulettes ? Demanda Tsuguri en suivant les blonds.

-Ouais ils sont dans la bibliothèque, répondit Ruki.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de le dire que la grande curiosité de Tsu l'emmena bien vite à l'endroit désigné. Les autres, pour certain un brin désespéré, le suivirent.

-Il est pas possible lui, soupira Kaoru.

-Ben nous c'est la seule pièce qu'on a vu ici, fit Aki au côté de Mao.

-Ouais et j'en ai pas forcement un bon souvenir, continua Mizuki en se rappelant.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai héhé t'avais pas eut de chance, fit Mao. Mais si vous voulez après je vous ferais visiter.

-Super merci, sourit Aki.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans la pièce voulus et trouvèrent Tsuguri planté à les attendre.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Reita.

-Je...je suis poli j'attends qu'on me dise où sont les drôles de trucs à roulette, reprit Tsu en luttant contre son envie d'aller fouiller partout.

-Mmm c'est bizarre que tu dises ça c'est....trop pas toi, fit Die.

-Gngngn bon je peux les voir alors ?

-Haha tiens regarde, dit Kyo en lui les lançant. Oh bien attraper.

-Ouais je suis trop fort. Ouais c'est bizarre, fallait y penser....on va plus vite avec ?

-Oui à fond ! Fit Mao.

-Cool, votre ojiisan à inventer d'autres trucs comme ça ?

-Ouais mais c'est dans le grenier, dit Ruki en lançant des regards à Reita.

'Hum zut...dans le grenier hein...' pensa Tsuguri une idée derrière la tête.

-Dite vous pensez que je peux retentais de m'assoir sur un des canapés ? Fit Mizuki en rigolant.

-Ouais héhé t'inquiète je pense pas qu'il va te manger, rigola Kyo.

Mizu s'installa donc en souriant. Soudain Die remarqua quelque chose.

-Oh regarder en plus d'être à moitié défoncé les canapés sont bancale. Celui là y'a un vieux livre sous le pied...on dirais un vieux grimoire...

-C'est vrai ? Attend fait voir, fit Mao.

Celui-ci attrapa d'une main le canapé où se trouver Mizuki et le souleva de 50cm. Mizu surprit s'accrocha à l'accoudoir. Tout le monde à part ses deux amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Mao se pencha alors, prit le bouquin et le tendis à Die.

-Tiens Die.

Ce dernier le prit mais ne changea pas d'expression, toujours surprit. Le blond quand lui reposa délicatement le canapé au sol. Il remarqua alors que tout le monde le regarder.

-Ben quoi ?

-Co..comment tu fait ça ? Demanda Die.

-Quoi ?

-Soulever d'une main le canapé alors que Mizuki était dessus, reprit Aoi.

-Ben comme ça....euh Mizuki...

-C'est bon je m'accroche, fit le désigné.

Mao souleva à nouveau l'objet mais cette fois à plus d'un mètre du sol. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Mizuki lui n'avait plus peur, ça l'amuser même.

-Haha je flotte !!!

-Mais...mais vous pouvez tous faire ça ? Demanda Reita.

-Non y'a que Mao, répondit Kyo.

-C'est...surprenant..., dit Uruha.

-Euh c'est à cause de..., fit Kaoru ne voulant pas finir sa phrase.

-Ben oui je vois pas sinon d'où ça viendrais, continua Kyo.

-Ouah t'es trop fort Mao ! S'exclama Aoi émerveillé.

-Héhé merci, dit le dénommé gêné sa deuxième main derrière la nuque.

Aki lui regardait son petit ami au perché en tendant les mains.

-Si tu veux descendre Mizu je suis la pour te rattraper.

-Ok merci, sourit-il.

Mizuki se laissa donc tombé dans les bras de son petit ami qui l'embrassa doucement. Mao reposa le canapé et s'approcha de Die qui commençait à regarder le livre.

-Alors, alors c'est intéressant ça parle de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben déjà c'est un livre que votre ojiisan a écrit...on dirait que c'est sur des expériences et des découvertes qu'il a fait.

-Quoi c'est vrai ? Firent les trois blond surprit.

-Ouais et...oh génial génial héhé y'a des trucs écrit pour faire une coloration à ses cheveux avec des trucs chimiques et des extraits de plantes...dite dite je peux essayer ??

-T'es sur c'est pas un peu dangereux ? Fit Aoi peu convaincu.

-Fait voir...tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Reita.

-Là le rouge mais y'a du blond si ça intéresse quelqu'un...je suis pas sur que le bleu...

-Du blond ?...hum...je vais y essayer tiens..., reprit le gars au bandeau.

-Vous êtes sur de vous là ? Questionna Tsuguri.

-Oui, répondirent les deux.

Ruki regarda plus particulièrement Reita, pourquoi voulaient-ils faire ça.

-Ouais génial on va jouer au savant fou ! S'exclama joyeusement Mao.

-Là ça me rassure encore moins, fit Uruha.

-Aller faut pas s'en faire j'vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver, reprit Die.

Kyo s'éclipsa quelques instant alors que les autres se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour pouvoir préparer tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin. Une fois tout installer et nos deux amis assis avec une serviette sur les épaules, il fallait bien s'y mettre.

-Alors on s'y met ? Demanda Mao impatient.

-Moi je suis prêt, fit Kyo en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Ky...Kyo mais d'où tu sort cette tenue ? Questionna Ruki surprit.

En effet ce dernier avait prit une blouse blanche enfin passer les taches et des gangs noirs.

-J'avais piquer ça à ojiisan parce que je trouvais que ça m'aller bien, fit-il.

-Ça ferais peur, commença Uruha.

-Non c'est trop classe, continuèrent Tsuguri et Die.

-Enfin on s'en fout un peu... alors voyons voir ce qu'on a besoin....

Une fois prit connaissance de tout il envoya Mao et Tsuguri chercher quelques produits dans l'ancien labo.

-Fait gaffe dans les escaliers Tsu, se moquèrent Die et Reita.

-Gngngngngn.

-Labo ? ...hey attendait on viens avec vous, fit Aki en emmenant par la main son chéri à sa suite.

-Bon Aoi et Uruha ça vous tente d'aller chercher les plantes dans le jardins, continua Kyo.

-Pas de problème !

Du côté du laboratoire.

-Alors où ça peut être, dit Tsu en cherchant.

-Ouah...alors c'est ça....c'est dans un sale état...., fit Aki.

-C'est effrayant toute ces vieilles machine rouillées...dire qu'on les a utilisé sur vous...mes pauvres.., continua Mizuki.

-T'inquiète c'est rien on a vécu avec.

-Vous êtes vachement courageux, reprit Aki.

-Héhé merci mais exagerons rien.

-Bon on va vous aider, à quatre se sera plus rapide, dit Mizu.

Ils cherchèrent donc et tombèrent quelque fois sur des objets étranges.

-Arg un serpent dans une bouteille, fit Mizuki.

-Hé regarder ce que j'ai trouver, continua Aki en se mettant de grosse lunette sur le nez.

-Hahaha la tête que ça te fait, rigola Mao.

-Hé regarder regarder j'ai pas l'air trop classe comme ça, reprit Tsuguri avec dans les mains une drôle de machine ressemblant à un pistolet.

-Haha va pas prendre la grosse tête, dit Aki.

Ils étaient maintenant tous en train de rire mais ils avaient autre chose à faire, c'est vrai que ces quatre là s'entendaient et s'amuser bien, il cherchèrent donc ce dont pourquoi ils étaient venu. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche ils trouvèrent et remontèrent donc à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps la dans le jardin.

-Tu crois que c'est dangereux pour eux ? Demanda Uruha inquiet.

-Non je pense pas...y'a beaucoup de truc à base de plante et puis tu les connait...aller faut pas t'en faire, fit Aoi en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ce dernier le regarda, le brun détourna rapidement le regard, rougissant et retira sa main. Il finirent très vite leur cueillette et retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine.

Justement dans la cuisine.

-Vous voulez vraiment le faire ? Demanda Ruki.

-Ben ouais ça fait une expérience de plus dans la vie, fit Die.

-Vous êtes bizarre, reprit Kyo.

-On sait, on sait, rigola-t-il.

-Mais et si y'a un problème, reprit Ruki.

-Ben j'espère que ça changera pas trop de chose...Kao....dit tu m'aimeras quand même ? Questionna Die avec des yeux inquiets.

Son petit ami vint passer ses bras autours de son cou et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le rassurer.

-Mais oui voyons je t'aime pour ce que t'es rien n'y changera.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient les deux équipes arrivèrent.

-On est de retour et on a tout trouver, firent en cœur ceux revenant du labo.

-Et ça pas était une partie de plaisir, fit Tsu.

-Mais on c'est bien marré, reprirent les autres en se marrant.

-Ben nous ça à été, dit Aoi.

-Parfait ben on va pouvoir commencer alors, je m'occupe de Die, Mao tu fait pour Reita ? Questionna Kyo commençant à lire les instructions.

-Ok pas de problèeme ! Fit le désigné la main comme pour le salut de l'armée.

Certains les aidèrent à faire leur préparation alors que les autres regardaient. Kaoru tenait dans sa main celle de son petit ami. Quand ils finirent les mixtures, elles avaient la bonne couleur, c'était déjà une bonne chose enfin un bon début. Les deux blonds l'appliquèrent alors sur les cheveux de leurs cobayes.

-Bon faut attendre maintenant, dit Kyo.

-Dites vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il a fait à vos cheveux et que c'est rester ? Questionna Uruha.

-Oh j'pense que ça a plus à voir avec les piqures et soins qu'ojiisan nous a fait, reprit Kyo.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête. Ils discutèrent un moment pour faire passer le temps et le moment venu...

-Bon maintenant on rince aller hop on se met sous l'eau, fit Kyo.

Alors que chacun y passer il reprit.

-Mao tu peux aller chercher le truc qui sèche les cheveux plus vite.

-Oui j'y vais.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un drôle d'engin dans les mains.

-Et ça sèche les cheveux plus vite ça ? Demanda Aoi curieux.

-Ouais vous allez voir, sourit le blond.

-Z'avez vu ça a couler de la même couleur que la mixture l'eau..., fit Die en se réinstallant sur la chaise.

-C'est normal c'est le trop plein, dit Kaoru.

Kyo prit donc la machine et commença avec Die.

-Ouah mais ça marche bien ce truc, fit Tsuguri. Votre ojiisan était un grand inventeur.

-Ouais c'est vrai..., dit Ruki.

Une fois finit tout le monde put voir le résultat.

-Et ben ça rend pas mal, ça vous va bien, reprit Kyo dont les gangs et la blouse étaient couvert de rouge.

En voyant ça Die ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Je suis désolé de te le dire mais Kyo....on a l'impression que tu viens d'étriper quelqu'un là !!

-Ouais c'est exactement ce que je me disais, fit Aoi en enlevant les mauvaise image de son esprit.

-Haha mais qui c'est vous savez pas vraiment tout de moi, continua Kyo en prenant un air terrifiant en se mettant du rouge sur le visage pour rendre mieux.

Ce qui donna des frissons dans le dos de presque toutes les personnes présente, ce qui fit bien rire le blond fier de son coup.

-Euh...enfin Kyo a raison ça vous va trop bien, dit Aki.

-C'est vrai ? Merci. Et toi Kao qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Demanda Die.

-Je te trouve encore plus tentant, fit le désigné en l'embrassant.

Ils allèrent ensuite se regarder dans une vieille glaçe et le résultat leur plut beaucoup.

-Ah ouais z'avez raison c'est cool, commença Die.

-J'me sent plus moi comme ça, continua Reita.

-Mais vos parents qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire en vous voyant débarqué avec une couleur de cheveux comme ça ? Demanda Mizuki.

-Ben on se cache, firent les deux désignés comme si ils faisaient ça tout les jours.

Après ça ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Kaoru et Die étaient dans le salon profitant d'un moment tranquille en amoureux, Uruha lui avait réussi à convaincre Aoi de retenter les patins à roulette. Chacun les enfila donc, le châtain n'eut aucun problème mais le brun dut s'aider rien que pour rester debout. Et alors que ce dernier désespéré de devoir rester accrocher à la table, Uruha lui prit les mains et commença à l'entrainer à sa suite.

-Regarde tu vois t'y arrive, me lâche pas les mains surtout, fit-il en souriant.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir mais il se laissa entraîner par son ami.

Kyo lui suivait son petit ami qui était enthousiaste de faire découvrir le manoir à Mizuki et Aki mais bizarrement Tsuguri les suivit. Et alors que les deux premiers visiter et discuter avec Mao, Tsu s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte où personne avait été.

-Grenier.

Il regarda autours de lui...personne...il saisis la poignet et vit avec bonheur qu'elle était ouverte. Il regarda alors les escaliers et commença à monter. Une fois en haut il regarda tout autours de lui.

-Arf y'a un beau bordel.

Tsuguri farfouilla donc dans chaque recoin.

-Hum vieilles affaires...dire qu'ils ont dut porter ça...et ben ça à du vécu, fit-il la tête plonger dans une corbeille.

Il continua alors levant la tête à la recherche du moindre truc intéressant. Il y avait beaucoup de vieux objets, meubles, pour l'instant pas grand chose, quelques trucs un peu surprenant comme deux, trois animaux empaillés. Rien de spécial ou d'étrange. Soudain vers une caisse il trouva quelque chose.

-Oh une planche avec des roulettes ! Ah...qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tsuguri prit alors un des quelques livres se trouvant à côté.

-Oh !

Il le feuilleta rapidement surprit.

-Bah ça alors....c'est super intéressant !

Mais alors qu'il était occupé de nombreux craquements se firent ressentir sous ses pieds suivis d'un encore plus fort. Tsu eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte...

-Oh oh.

...qu'il était trop tard.

Pendant ce temps Mao descendit tranquillement les escaliers, ayant un peu d'avance sur les autres. Mais alors qu'il était en bas il s'arrêta brusquement, il avait entendu quelque chose, à peine s'en était-il aperçut qu'un morceau du plafond lui tomba dessus.

Dehors Ruki et Reita étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc mais un long silence pesé entre eux. Et alors que Reita aller le couper...

-Je...

...qu'un bruit sourt se fit entendre.

-Mais...qu..qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Ruki qui ayant sursauté s'était accroché au bras du nouveau blond.

-On a qu'à aller voir, fit-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous vers l'origine de ce bruit et virent un petite tas de gravas représentant la partit du plafond où se trouver un Tsuguri à moitié assommé mais qui tenait fermement la caisse qu'il regardait il y a quelques minutes. Soudain celui-ci se dirigea vers ses amis le livre en main.

-Les gars, les gars vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouver !!!

-Tsu tu viens de tomber d'une hauteur de plus de trois mètres et la première chose que tu dit c'est « regarder ce que j'ai trouver », dit Die

-Euh...aïe ?

-Imbécile ! Fit le roux en lui frappant le haut du crâne.

-On lui fera rien rentrer dans la tête à celui-là, soupira Kaoru.

Soudain un petit morceau de bois tomba sur la tête de Tsuguri.

-Aïe !

-Merci, reprit Kao en levant les yeux.

Tout d'un coup les morceaux de bois entassés bougèrent et les autres purent reconnaître Mao qui balança tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus sur le côté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda-t-il un regardant autours de lui.

-Mao ! Mao est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Kyo en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui oui, juste des petites blessures de rien du tout, répondit le blond en essuyant de sa main le sang sur sa joue avant de le lécher? Alors c'est le plafond qu'y est tombé...pourquoi faut que ça arrive à moi...

Son petit ami le prit dans ses bras heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait rien. Les autres hésitèrent entre un regard surprit de voir qu'il n'avait rien malgré ce qui lui était tombé dessus et le regard noir pour Tsuguri.

-Et en plus t'es tombé sur Mao t'es inconscient Tsu on t'avait pourtant dit que le plancher du grenier était fragile, fit durement Reita.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a rien et toi non plus, dit Aki sur le même ton.

-Oui mais regarder ! Reprit Tsugui en leur mettant le livre sous le nez.

Ce n'était pas un livre ordinaire mais un album photo. Ils regardèrent tous attentivement.

-Mais c'est...

-Oui vous avez vu ! Fit fièrement Tsu.

-C'est vous quand vous étiez petits, reprit Reita en regardant les trois blonds.

-Quoi ? Dirent-ils en s'approchant.

-Vous étiez bien brun quand vous étiez petits, dit Mizuki.

-Mais puisque qu'on se tut à vous le dire, fit Kyo.

-Oh regarder c'est qui se trop mignon petit garçon ? Demanda Uruha.

-Qui c'est qui est mignon ! Dit Kyo grognon s'étant reconnus il avait horreur de ce mot.

-Quoi c'est toi ? S'étonnèrent les autres.

-Et la regarder, c'est pas Mao cacher derrière toi, t'avais peur de l'appareil, plaisanta Die.

-Mumf !

-Et celle-ci Kyo qui se chamaille avec Ruki, c'est trop, dit Aoi.

Reita regarder attentivement toutes les photos où se trouver son blond, il le trouva très mignon. Ils continuèrent à le feuilleter soudain ils tombèrent sur une bizarre.

-Oh regardez elle déchirer celle-ci c'est dommage, c'est toi Mao dessus, fit Aoi.

Aki lui eut soudain une drôle d'expression.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aki ? Demanda son petit ami.

Celui-ci sortit alors de sa poche une photo de lui déchirer dans le sens inverse et la posa à côté. Et à la surprise de tout le monde ça coller.

-Je...tenta-t-il.

-Aki...tu crois que..., essaya Mizuki.

-Je...c'est...c'est mon frère, reprit le dénommé encore sous le choc.

Tout le monde en était de même.

-Je...alors la j'arrive pas à y croire...j'ai un frère...et ce qu'il peut voir de moi c'est cette chose que je suis devenus..., fit Mao tristement.

Aki le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Mais dit pas ça moi je m'en fout, j'ai trouver ma famille, moi qui penser être orphelin, fit-il une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-Comment ça il est orphelin ? Fit Kyo qui commencer à être jaloux.

-Ben Aki est arrivé dans cette ville à l'âge de quatre ans, à se qu'on nous a dit il était tout seul abandonner. Il à été adopter par une femme qui vivait seule, dit Kaoru.

-Ouais et la seule chose que j'avais avec moi c'était cette photo, continua Aki. Ah je suis si heureux d'avoir un petit frère, et encore plus parce que c'est toi.

-Merci....

Y'en avait deux qui était un peu moins enthousiaste.

Aoi et Uruha étaient repartis faire du patin toujours se tenant la main suivis par Tsuguri qui essayait sa planche et tombait de nombreuses fois en marmonnant qu'il y arriverait. Après leur retrouvailles Aki et Mao rejoignirent bien vite leur petit ami respectif.

-T'as vu Kyo j'ai vraiment un frère, sourit Mao.

-Mouai...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-T'es jaloux ?

-....p'tete...

-Kyo voyons c'est toi que j'aime, j'ai grandis avec toi, tu es tout pour moi, fit Mao en le regardant intensément.

Son vis à vis ne résista pas et l'embrassa.

-Et toi Mizu t'étais jaloux ? Demanda Aki.

-Je...j'aurais préféré que se soit moi dans tes bras...

-Alors on va arranger ça, reprit Aki en souriant accompagnant le geste à ses paroles.

Pendant ce temps la Reita avait emmener Ruki à l'écart pour être seule à seule, ils retournèrent dans le jardin.

-Dit moi Ruki...est-ce que ça te plait mes cheveux comme ça ?

-Oui beaucoup...mais j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait t'arriver...

-C'est vrai tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Pourtant c'était mon problème, c'était moi qui est choisi...

-Oui mais...même...

-C'est vraiment gentil...si ça avait changer quelque chose tu m'aurais garder quand même comme ami ?

-Évidement, je t'aime comme tu es...vous vous nous avez accepter comme on est alors...

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Reita se rapprocha de lui et frôla sa main.

-Tu sais j'ai beaucoup aimer voir comment tu étais petit, tu étais vraiment mignon.

Ruki rougis à ce compliment.

-Mais je te préfère maintenant...je te trouve tellement beau...quand je t'ai vu la première fois tu as fait bondir mon cœur et depuis je n'ai cessé de penser à toi...je suis tomber sous ton charme...

Pendant qu'il parlait Reita avait saisis dans la sienne la main de Ruki et avait rapprocher son visage du sien.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il lui prit doucement son visage de son autre main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ruki sentit son cœur battre plus fort et ses joues chauffées à ce contact. Le blond au bandeau se recula mais garda sa main sur le visage de son vis à vis.

-Reita...

Le désigné reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en réponse aux yeux pétillants d'envie et d'incompréhension de son blond.

-Je t'aime Ruki....je t'aime tellement.

-Oh Reita...si tu savais comme je t'aime...c'est tellement incroyable se qui m'arrive...avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être normal...je suis si heureux.

Ils se réembrassèrent alors, Ruki dans les bras de Reita. Celui-ci passa ses lèvres sur les siennes et put facilement approfondir le baiser qui était doux et tendre.

Soudain Kaoru débarqua.

-Hey Rei tu viens, on y va nous....oh merde euh excusez moi.

Les deux blonds se séparèrent et se prirent par la main pour le suivre.

-C'est pas grave Kao, t'as raison c'est l'heure, sourit Reita.

Évidement la nouvelle de ce nouveau couple former fit bonne impression, on peut dire que certain s'y attendais comme Die qui donna une grande tape dans son dos ou bien Kyo mais lui ne fit rien. Tout ceci fit virer au rouge le visage de Ruki. Mais il fallait y aller.

-Ben merci pour cette super journée maintenant Rei reste plus qu'a éviter que nos parents nous vois héhé, aller bye, fit Die en partant avec son petit et se mettant sa capuche sur la tête.

Suivis de Tsuguri.

-Je reviendrais et j'y arriverais oui je vainquerais cette planche ! Tchô a vous !

Ensuite se fut le tour d'Aki et Mizuki puis Aoi et Uruha.

-Alors t'as vu Aoi maintenant tu te débrouille bien, fit se dernier en descendant.

Le désigné, lui, avait du mal à se remettre du fait que le châtain lui ai tenue la main. Bon certes c'était pour pas qu'il tombe mais sait-on jamais. C'est avec les joues légèrement rougis qu'il répondis.

-Oui c'est vrai mais c'est parce que tu m'as aider que j'y arrive mieux.

-C'est normal voyons je préfère te voir debout que toujours tomber et abandonner.

-Oui c'est sur, sourit le brun gêné.

Ne restait plus que Reita qui tenait les mains de Ruki en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ruki...tu veux bien être mon petit ami ?

Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement, il lui avait vraiment demander.

-Je...oui..évidement que je veux !

Le blond au bandeau le serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. L'échange était plus intense et langoureux que le premier, leur langues se mêlaient dans un ballet tendre mais fiévreux. Ruki passa ses bras autours du cou du plus grand pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Ils se séparèrent ensuite seulement par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent les yeux pétillants.

-Je suis tellement heureux, murmura Ruki blottit contre le torse de son petit ami.

-Moi aussi..., répondit se dernier en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il s'écarta puis reprit.

-Je dois y aller, à demain mon amour, reprit Reita en posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de Ruki.

Il descendit alors lui faisant un petit geste et lui envoyant un dernier baiser. Ruki lui répondit d'un geste d'une main, l'autre poser sur son cœur. Lorsqu'il fut hors de porter de sa vu il rentra enfin.

En se qui concerne l'après-midi de Shinya et Kai, elle se passa tranquillement enfin plutôt au début. Ils s'étaient installés sur le bord de la fontaine à jouer au échec. Au bout d'un moment Kai demanda.

-Dit Shin.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on s'ennuie et qu'on a besoin de changement que tout le monde se met ensemble dans la bande.

-Je sais pas, l'amour ça se commande pas...ah je te prend le fou !

-Oui c'est vrai...Kaoru et Die, Mizuki et Aki, je suis sur que dans pas longtemps y'aura Uruha Aoi....te voilà sans reine héhé !

-Et Reita aussi...rhaaaa tu va encore gagner...

-Échec et mât....tu crois que ça pourrait nous arriver ? Fit Kai en prenant le roi au même moment que son adversaire.

Ceci eut pour effet de le faire rougir, ils se regardèrent puis Shinya enleva sa main. Cet événement plaça un silence entre eux deux mais qui passa rapidement. Ils restèrent un long moment à jouer sous le soleil jusqu'à se que Shin dise.

-Arf je commence à avoir chaud moi.

-C'est vrai...attend je vais arranger ça, fit Kai en l'éclaboussant avec l'eau de la fontaine.

-Hey ! Attend un peu toi.

Commença alors une grande bataille d'eau où chacun éclaboussé l'autre. Soudain Shinya se leva et poussa Kai dans la fontaine.

-Haha, fit Shin plier en deux en regardant Kai tremper.

Le regard de celui-ci se fit noir, il agrippa alors son ami et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'eau.

-Haha et là on fait moins le malin, rigola le brun.

-C'est pas encore finit, reprit Shinya avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils s'amusèrent un moment à se chamailler dans l'eau, rigolant comme des gamins de cinq ans. Au bout d'un moment Kai se retrouva coincé par Shinya. Ils se sourirent et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Kai se redressa un peu passa ses bras autours du cou de son ami et l'embrassa. Ce dernier ne fut pas surprit, au contraire il entreprit de l'approfondir. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement dans la fontaine. Une fois l'échange finit ils se regardèrent et Shinya fit en souriant.

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse de tout à l'heure.

-Oui...

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis se levèrent.

-Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer il commence à se fait tard et on est comme qui dirais trempé, rigola Shin.

-Oui tu as raison.

Ils sortirent donc de la fontaine et le châtain raccompagna son ami jusqu'à chez lui. La mère de ce dernier était devant la porte.

-Oh mon Dieu dans quel état vous êtes, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Fit-elle en les voyants tremper.

-Héhé 'scuse 'man on a fait une bataille d'eau dans la fontaine, répondit son fils gêné.

-Alala je vous jure ces garçons, sourit la mère. Aller rentre tu va attraper la grève comme ça.

Alors que sa mère était rentré Kai se retourna rapidement vers son ami l'embrasa et dit avant de rentrer à son tour.

-On se vois demain.

Et sur ce ils se séparèrent.

Kei quand à lui avait été demander, directement après manger, à plusieurs personnes du voisinage si quelqu'un avait vu Toshiya aujourd'hui. Toute les réponses furent négatives, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Au même moment son ami venait de se réveiller d'une nuit assez mouvementer, rythmé par les bruits de la vieille. Malheureusement pour lui le silence qui régnait dans la pièce ne dura guère.

-Ah tu es enfin réveillé.

Ecchi (ben oui vous pensiez à qui d'autre XD) qui était contre l'encadrement de la porte se rapprocha et vint s'installer sur le lit. Il souleva le visage de son frère et le regarda. Celui-ci avait les yeux vide d'émotions, il avait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et en avait les traces sur les joues.

-Hahaha si tu te voyais, tu fait presque pitié....malgré que tu étais attaché tu bouger beaucoup dans ton sommeil. Tu pensais à moi ? J'te manquais...mais je suis revenu et on va pouvoir continuer ce qu'on faisait hier, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Il frôla de ses lèvres celles de son frère et se recula d'un air satisfait. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura.

-Je sais que tu as prit du plaisir toi aussi hier alors tu vois je ne suis pas si méchant...tu n'as pas put te retenir hein...si on y retentait....

Ecchi lécha une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de l'oreille avant de mordiller le lobe. Il se lécha ensuite les doigts et se rapprocha de l'intimité de son frère.

Kei lui était devant la porte de la maison et tourna la poignet, c'était fermé à clé chose très étrange.

-C'est fermé...c'est pas normal...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici....Ecchi qu'est-ce que tu fait...

Ceci fut de trop pour lui, l'inquiétude était trop forte, il donna alors un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir. A peine rentrer il trouva cela bizarre de ne trouver personne, il se mit donc à chercher.

Les deux frères eurent à peine le temps de se rendre comte du bruit que la porte avait fait que Kei rentra dans la chambre. On pouvait voir dans son regard un mélange de colère, de surprise, d'inquiétude...Il s'approcha donc d'Ecchi et le prit par le col alors qu'il regardait avec douleur son petit ami attaché ainsi sur le lit.

-Ecchi qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !! fit-il en rageant, le plaquant contre une armoire.

-Oh oh tiens le petit ami...mais je crois que ça se voit Kei, je m'amuse, je me venge...je l'ai violer et ça fait tellement du bien de le voir souffrir.

S'en était trop pour Kei dont le regard noir se fit meurtrier et son sang se mit à bouillir. De rage il donna un grand coup dans l'armoire laissant un large trou visible.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre, écœurant et horrible tu me dégoute !!! Comment tu as oser faire ça !!! s'écria-t-il en le frappant et resserrant sa prise sur le cou.

Ecchi essayer de se défendre mais même si il était plus fort que son frère, il l'était largement moins que Kei. Et là celui-ci était dans une colère noir et avait du mal à se contrôler.

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait jamais tu m'entend JAMAIS !!!!

Il lui asseignit un grand coup de poing qui le fit tomber au sol à moitié assommer. Il résista à l'envie qu'il avait d'en finir et se dirigea vers le lit où détacha Toshiya qui se jeta à son cou, pleurant ses dernières larmes.

-Kei...oh Kei....

-Chut...chut Toshi..c'est bon je suis la tout va s'arranger...

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour l'emmener loin de tout ça, il se retourna pour parler à Ecchi.

-Tu as de la chance de t'en tirer aussi bien mais maintenant méfie toi de moi car peut-être que la prochaine fois je me retiendrais pas.

Et il partit laissant là le brun par terre la lèvre en sang et des marque de coups au visage. Kei emmena son petit ami jusqu'à leur cabane où il l'installa sur un des ballot de paille. Ce dernier avait le regard détourné alors que Kei était installer à ses pieds, une main sur sa joues à le regarder.

-Toshi...Toshi regarde moi s'il te plait...

Ce qu'il vu lui déchira le cœur, de nombreuses larmes mais des yeux vide. Mais alors qu'il lui caressait la joue Tohiya lui retira la main.

-Comment tu peux encore me toucher....je suis salis...je suis écœurant..., dit-il en pleurant.

Kei lui prit donc le visage entres ses mains, lui essayant ses larmes.

-Kei...il m'a violer...je me sent si mal...

-Oh Toshi...je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été la pour te protéger...j'aurais dû t'éviter cette souffrance.

Une larmes coula sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime Toshi....ne redit plus jamais que tu est écœurant...ce n'est pas ta faute....mais je suis la maintenant et je ferais tout pour t'aider à supporter ça...

Et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteur, Toshiya se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Kei rassurant son petit ami par des gestes tendres et ses paroles réconfortantes et douces. Il lui murmura même.

-J'arriverais à te rendre ton sourire, je retrouverais celui que tu as été si plein de vie...

Vers la fin de l'après-midi Kei remarque que Toshiya était épuisé normal après ce qu'il venait de vivre et qu'il commencer à avoir froid. Il retira alors sa veste et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de son petit ami.

-Toshi tu as besoin de te reposé, je peux pas t'emmener chez moi mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seul...je vais demander à Kyo et les autres si on peut passer la nuit là bas, je suis sur qu'ils accepteront...

Toshiya ne répondit rien mais Kei savait qu'il était d'accord et qu'il le remerciait pour ça. Ils se relevèrent donc et Kei demanda.

-Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras pour y aller ?

-Non quand même pas mais merci, juste te tenir la main me suffira.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils montèrent jusqu'au manoir en évitant la ville.

Les habitants du manoir eux étaient en train de ranger le bordel laisser par les restes du plafond.

-Oh regardez les raquettes ! Je les met de côté non ? Comme ça ils pourront jouer avec demain non ? Fit Mao.

-Ouais pourquoi pas mais aide nous à enlever tout ce bois, ça nous fera de quoi mettre dans la cheminée, répondit Ruki.

-Ok ok.

Avec l'aide de Mao tout alla plus vite tout ce qui était objet intéressant ils le gardèrent et tout revint à la normal....enfin.

-C'est bien beau mais pour le trou on fait quoi ? Demanda Kyo en le regardant.

-Euh bah on avisera plus tard, reprit Ruki.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on frappa à la porte.

-Ben qui c'est ? Y'en a p'tete un qui a oublier quelque chose, fit Ruki en ouvrant.

Il vit alors deux de ses amis mais pas ceux qui étaient partit il y a quelques minutes.

-Oh Kei...

Mai sil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mao finit lui même.

-Toshiya...mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La non plus le désigné ne put prononcer une parole que Kyo fit:

-Qui c'est ce salaud qui a oser te faire ça ?!

Les deux arrivant le regardèrent surprit.

-Comment ça Kyo qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Ruki.

-Je le vois sur son visage quelqu'un lui a fait beaucoup de mal...c'est un mec...et il...

Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire de quoi il s'agissait, il valait mieu que Mao ne le sache pas.

-Non c'est vrai mais c'est affreux !!! fit le plus jeune blond sous le choc.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Kei qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-De ce qui est arrivé à Toshiya, Kyo arrive à savoir ce qui arrive au gens en regardant leur visage et leur expression. Bon ça marche pas à tout les coups, reprit-il.

-Mais vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien à personne, je ne cherche même pas à en savoir plus, dit Kyo.

-Si on peut faire quelque chose pour vous hésitez pas, continua Ruki.

-Euh...pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Questionne Mao qui n'avais rien suivis.

-On aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez que l'on dorme ici cette nuit ? Demanda Kei.

-Mais bien sur que vous pouvez vous prendre l'ex-chambre de Mao, continua Ruki. Lui il en a trouver une autre.

-Hey !

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-Ah oui t'as raison, fit Mao les yeux pétillants, maintenant ma chambre c'est celle de mon Kyo.

-Vous pouvez aller vous y installer si vous voulez, je vais préparer le diner ne vous occuper de rien, continua Ruki.

-Merci, firent les deux nouveaux arrivant.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit.

-Toshi tu devrais aller te laver, l'eau chaude te ferais du bien...et puis c'est une occasion d'essayer leur installation non ?

-Tu as raison...

Kei sortit donc de la chambre accompagné de Toshiya par la main et demanda au premier blond qu'il vit.

-Excuse moi on peut essayer votre « salle de bain » ?

-Mais oui bien sur venait...alors la c'est les produits pour se laver, vous appuyez la et l'eau va couler. Vous inquiétez pas elle est chaude. Pour vous essuyez vous avez soit les serviettes soit cette espèce de truc qui ressemble à une veste mais perso moi j'utilise pas. Voilà vous savez tout profiter bien, dit Mao en repartant.

Une fois seule Kei reprit.

-Voilà...tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seul...mais sache que tu ne doit pas avoir honte et surtout pas devant moi...

Mais alors qu'il aller partir il fut retenu par la main de son ami.

-Je...reste...j'aime quand tu es avec moi...ça me rassure....

Kei sourit à se geste et embrassa son petit ami. Ils se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent dans ce qu'ils avaient appelé « douche ». Ils laissèrent alors l'eau chaude coulé sur leur corps nus, Kei laissa ses mains parcoururent celui de son vis à vis mais lorsque celles-ci descendirent au dessous du niveau de la ceinture les enleva.

-Je...je suis désolé mais je peux pas....pas maintenant...c'est trop tôt....

-Je comprend Toshi et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu reprenne confiance.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, langoureusement et profitèrent de ce moment intime. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'eau chaude Toshiya opta pour la ''veste'' et Kei la serviette, se qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur câlins au contraire. Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine où les attendaient un bon repas tout juste cuisiner. Celui-ci leur fit énormément de bien. Directement après l'avoir finit ils remontèrent dans la chambre où ils se couchèrent. Toshiya blottit contre Kei.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille Toshi je veille sur toi, murmura se dernier alors que le désigné fermer les yeux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et trouva lui aussi rapidement le sommeil.

Lorsque Ruki alla se coucher il s'installa sur le lit et repensa à ce qui c'était passer aujourd'hui.

-Il m'aime !! Il m'aime !!! Je suis tellement heureux !!! Il m'aime !! Il m'a embrasser et on sort ensemble !!! s'exclama-t-il prêt à sauter sur le lit.

A ce moment Kyo entra dans la pièce.

-Hé oh Ruki on le sait pas la pein de le crier sur tout les toits on a des inviter et tu va les réveiller.

-Je...pardon..., fit Ruki gêné.

Kyo lui alla rejoindre son petit ami qui était déjà coucher. Comme la veille il se mit au dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser longuement.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure quand le plafond t'es tomber dessus, tu n'as rien vraiment ?

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Kyo juste quelques coupures et écorchures....et je sent que je vais avoir une grosse bosse sur la tête, dit Mao en rigolant.

-Mais je connais peut-être quelque chose qui te feras oublier ta douleur, reprit Kyo en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils s'échangèrent ainsi de nombreux baisers plus ou moins intense, fiévreux mais toujours rempli d'amour. Leur mains se baladaient sous le haut de leur vis à vis, leur caressant torse, bras ou visage, parcourant les cheveux ou simplement s'entrelaçant. Ils finirent par trouver le sommeil, l'un contre l'autre main dans la main et le visage proche.

* * *

Voilà !!

J'espère que ça vous à plut !! ^^

laissez vos commentaires =D

et je vous donne rendez vous pour une prochaine histoire, une nouvelle OS ou une suite ^^

kisu kisu ^3^ et encore merci pour tout de lire ce que j'écris =^_____^=


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ici Sochi ^^

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic et oui elle est finit, merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lu est qui m'ont laisser des coms ça me fait énormement plaisir j'espère que la fin vous plaira.

bonne lecture !

* * *

Au petit matin, dans le manoir, le premier réveillé fut Ruki. Il s'étira et sourit, bizarrement il semblait étrangement bien.

-Ah je me sent encore comme en plein rêve....je suis de super bonne humeur, la journée commence bien.

Il se leva alors tout content, gesticulant dans tout les sens en disant qu'il aimait Reita et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il fut tellement enthousiaste qu'il s'emmêla dans ses manches filandreuses et tomba par terre.

-Aïe ! Rhoooo...je vais retirer « la journée commence bien » de ce que je viens de dire...

Ruki s'assit alors et défit tout les nœuds un par un. Il se leva et commença à descendre les escaliers, doucement pour ne pas réveiller les éventuelles endormit, enfin surtout les invités, c'était le plus important.

-Alala qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire....bon on va aller préparer le petit dej' pour tout le monde, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

De meilleur humeur tu peux pas.

Dans la chambre de Kyo, et de Mao ça va de soit, ce premier était couché, appuyant sa tête sur sa main à regarder son petit ami encore dormir. N'y tenant plus d'attendre il commença à lui souffler sur le visage et dans les oreilles pour le réveiller. Au début celui-ci gesticulait un peu, faisant un geste de sa main pour essayer d'enlever le vent. Mais au bout d'un moment il finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux et regarda avec un faible sourire son vis à vis.

-Kyo....

Celui-ci le regarda avec u grand sourire, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Bonjour.

Mao bailla.

-Moui bonjour...dit moi Kyo pourquoi tu m'as réveiller, j'étais bien en train de dormir moi.

Le désigné vient se placer au dessus de son petit ami.

-Mais moi j'étais réveillé et j'voulais pas descendre sans toi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Aïe !

Mao se recula d'un coup et se cogna contre la tête du lit.

-Ouch !

Il se tint alors la tête avec ses deux mains, les larmes lui étant monté aux yeux à cause du coup.

-Bouhouuuuu ça fait mal....

Kyo, d'abord surprit par tout ça, finit par rigoler.

-Maieuuuuh c'est pas drôle.

-Hahaha je sais haha excuse moi Mao.

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne, à l'endroit où il c'était cogné.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu aller avoir quelque chose, reprit-il.

-Ouais ben des bleus et des écorchures....et une belle bosse ça j'm'en serais douter, bougonna Mao.

Son petit ami l'embrassa alors tendrement ce qui le calma.

-Alors ça va mieux ?

-Vouiii...., répondit-il sur un petit nuage.

Kyo sourit et se leva.

-Tu viens, on descend voir si Ruki est levé ?

-Ok mais porte moi alors ! S'exclama Mao tout content en tendant les bras.

-Bon d'accord, t'y a le droit après ce qui t'es arriver, fit Kyo en s'approchant.

Mao entoura son cou de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes puis après un grand sourire lui fit un smack sur la joue. En descendant Kyo fit bien attention avec les marches même si il pensait un peu à l'attitude de son petit ami. Il était capable de passer du sérieux à l'enfantin d'un coup mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant et qu'il l'avait toujours protéger. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, Ruki ayant entendu du bruit se retourna.

-Oh salut vous êtes levés tout les....deux....Mao....tu sais que tu as deux jambes...

-Oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fait dans les bras de Kyo ?

-Il a bien voulut alors j'ai le droit.

-Il c'est fait mal tout à l'heure, un peu à cause de moi et en plus je l'ai réveillé, dit Kyo en le lâchant.

-Alala toujours a emmerder les gens hein, reprit Ruki.

-Ouais je crois que je suis né pour ça, rigola-t-il.

Ceci fit bien rire ses amis.

(moi je crois qu'il a raison sur ce coup xD)

-Bon vous pouvez commencer à manger si vous voulez, fit Ruki après s'être calmé.

-Ouah tout ce que t'as préparer, s'émerveilla Mao.

-Ça à l'air trop bon, dit Kyo qui commençait à avoir l'eau à la bouche.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Tout ça sous le regard un brin désespéré de Ruki, ils étaient gourmands, il espérait qu'ils en laisseraient pour leur invités quand même. (il a entièrement confiance en eux XD). Au bout d'un moment Kyo demanda.

-Dit Ruki est-ce que c'est parce qu'on a des invités que t'as fait tout ça parce que si c'est le cas faut qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

-Euh oui en partit mais c'est surtout parce que je suis de très bonne humeur, répondit le désigné.

-Ouais parce que tu sort avec Reita maintenant, fit Mao en croquant sa tartine.

Le dénommé rougis alors.

-Euh...je....oui...enfin je...manger plutôt.

On leur dira pas deux fois.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois dans la cuisine, les occupants de la dernière chambre commencèrent à se réveiller. Toshiya bien calé dans les bras de Kei. Ce premier ouvrit à peine les yeux puis enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Tu as réussi à bien dormir ? Tu as eut le sommeil agité alors j'ai essayer de te réconforter...j'espère que ça a marcher...

-Tu pourras pas encore m'enlever ces horribles souvenirs de ma tête mais même endormit j'ai sentit ta présence contre moi et ça m'as rassurer....j'ai besoin de toi...s'il te plait...ne m'abandonne pas...

Il se mit à pleurer en serrant dans sa main le haut de Kei. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement le dos et enleva ses parles salées.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Toshi jamais, je serais toujours la pour toi....

Ça aller être une épreuve très dure à traverser mais ils y arriveraient, ils s'aimaient et c'est grâce à ça qu'ils y arriveraient. Après l'avoir rassuré, Kei l'embrassa tendrement, en douceur. Lorsque l'échange fut terminer il lui passa la main dans les cheveux en souriant.

-On devrait peut-être se lever et descendre, ils vont nous attendre sinon.

-Tu as raison....je commence à avoir faim en plus, fit Toshiya avec un léger sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Alors qu'il allait descendre Toshi fut surprit de sentir deux main lui enlacer la taille, Kei lui embrassa le cou.

-Je t'aime.

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener dans la cuisine un sourire ornant son visage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils furent accueillis différemment par les trois personnes présente. Un simple geste de la main pour Kyo qui avait une tartine en bouche et comptait bien la finir. Un bonjour enjouer de la part de Mao accompagné d'un large sourire. Un simple sourire pour Ruki qui était en train de ranger. A la vue de leur trois amis heureux de les voir, Kei et Toshiya sourirent et leur rendirent.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormit ? Demanda Ruki.

-Mais ma chambre est très confortable, fit Mao.

-Ouais d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que t'y es plus, rigola-t-il.

Pour la peine le désigné bouda. Ceci fit rire les deux nouveaux arrivant, ils avaient bien besoin de se changer les idées.

-Vous inquiétez pas ça a été, répondit Kei.

-Si vous ovulez mange servez-vous...dépêchez vous aussi...bon désolé pour le bordel mais ces deux là savent pas se tenir, reprit Ruki en pointant les deux autres blond.

-Hey !

Toshiya se mit à rire et Kei fut heureux de le voir comme ça. Ils s'installèrent alors à table et prirent leur petit déjeuner en rigolant par l'attitude des trois ''frangins''.

Pendant ce temps là dans la cabane de notre cher bande certains eurent le droit à pas mal de surprise.

-Oh mais...Die, Reita qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ? Questionnèrent Kai et Shinya très surprit.

-On les a coloré au manoir ! Fit Die. C'est cool n'est-ce pas pas !

-Oui c'est vrai mais ils vous on rien dit vos parents ? Demanda Kai.

-Ben...ils le savent pas...., reprit Die la main derrière se nuque.

-On leur a caché, continua Reita.

-J'aimerais pas être à votre place quand ils le verront, fit Shinya sachant trouver les bons mots.

-Erm euh oui enfin...on va passer à autre chose, reprit le nouveau blond.

-Ben moi hier je me suis bien entraîner pour battre Ruki aux échec tout à l'heure, fit Shin bien déterminer.

-En parlant de Ruki, Reita à quelque chose à vous dire, commença Die un sourire en coin.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Firent-ils en même temps.

Les autres hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

-Je sort avec lui ! Cria soudainement Rei.

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles.

-Ça va Reita on a comprit ! Fit Tsuguri.

-Attend depuis le temps qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, continua Die.

-Hey !

-Oui mais maintenant ça va être pire, reprit Tsu.

-Mais hey !

-Hum...t'as pas tord.

-Hé oh je suis là je vous signal ! C'est bon j'ai comprit, marmonna Reita.

-Et y'a eu d'autre chose intéressante qu'on sait pas ? Demanda Shinya.

-J'ai apprit à Aoi à tenir debout sur les ''patins à roulettes'', fit Uruha avec un sourire.

-Et bah ça a dut te demander du temps parce que la dernière fois....c'était pas gagné, reprit Shin.

-Ça va hein....je peux pas être doué en tout, bouda le désigné.

-Hahaha non mais je rêve...il se vente en plus, rigola Die.

-No....non mais n'importe quoi, marmonna Aoi.

-Ça y est on a enfin réussi à le délivrer de l'emprise de sa mère, reprit le roux en lui passant un bras autours du cou.

-N'importe quoi c'est même pas vrai d'abord j'étais pas sous l'emprise de ma mère, fit Aoi.

-Non qu'à peine, dirent les autres d'une même voix.

Tout le monde rigola sauf Aoi qui bouda pour la peine.

-Et ben on apprend des choses de mieux en mieux, dit Kai.

-Ouais alors y'a autre chose qu'on à louper ? Demanda Shin impatient.

-Ben on a apprit une nouvelle qu'Aki pourrait vous dire, fit Kaoru.

-Ah ?

-Euh oui...ben en faite...Mao c'est mon petit frère, reprit le désigné.

-Nooooon...., s'étonnèrent Kai et Shinya.

-Si, dit Aki un peu gêné.

-Ouah incroyable....en tout cas je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, sourit Kai.

-Oui tu doit être content d'avoir un frère, c'est ta vrai famille....même si ce qu'on lui a fait doit un peu te faire souffrir, fit Shin.

-Oui...mais ce qui compte c'est que je l'ai retrouver et qu'avec lui, ma obaasan et Mizu j'ai enfin une famille, reprit Aki.

Mizuki rougis à cette phrase.

-Erm erm.

-Et vous aussi évidement, sourit-il.

-Ouais !....câlin général ! Fit Tsu.

Tout le monde le regarda, il prit alors un air dépité.

-Pourquoi personne ne veux quand c'est moi qui le dit...

Shinya le regarda alors et le prit dans ses bras, très vite rejoins par le reste de la bande. Dans cette grand étreinte amicale on pouvait voir qu'ils se considéraient vraiment comme une famille, ils avaient tous grandis ensemble. Mais très vite on entendit des rires, certains avaient commencer à chatouiller leur amis...alors il y avait aussi vengeance. Après un long moment ils se retrouvèrent tous par terre en train de rire ou cherchant à calmer un fou rire.

-Haha je te retient Tsu haha c'est ta faute si ça a commencé, fit Reita en riant.

-Tu parles c'était toi le pire, répondit le désigné entre deux éclats de rire.

Au bout d'un moment ils se calmèrent et Reita prit un air plus sérieux.

-Dite moi les gars, personne à de nouvelle de Toshiya ?

-Non.

-Bon sang je m'inquiète là, y'a pas Kei...je pensais qu'ils allaient venir ensemble et qu'ils étaient en retard mais là...

-Oui je sais....mais ils savent se débrouiller...cependant t'as raison si on a pas de nouvelle aujourd'hui je veux que tout le monde les chercher, dit Kaoru. Ça me rassure pas quand même.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Certains avaient un nom en tête mais ne préférèrent rien dire. Ceci marqua un blanc, un silence pesant entre eux. Après un temps ils retrouvèrent une conversation plus joyeuse.

-Oh ! On va pas dit qu'hier Shin et moi on a finit dans la fontaine, rigola Kai.

-Nooon, c'est vrai ? Demandèrent les autres.

-Ben oui il avait chaud lui aussi donc je lui est donner le meilleur moyen de se rafraichir, répondit Shinya.

-Mais évidement je n'allais pas en profiter tout seul donc je lui est fait partager se plaisir, continua Kai.

-Ouah trop fort on aurait dut voir ça ! Fit Die.

-Ouais pourquoi vous faites des trucs marrants quand on est pas là hein, reprit Tsu. Moi aussi j'aurais voulut faire une bataille d'eau dans la fontaine.

-Si tu veux ça peux s'arranger.

-Non merci Aki, avec Die et toi je me méfit.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler la bonne humeur était revenue. Et alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui, Reita dit:

-Ah au faite je suis en train de repenser à un truc, heureusement ça m'est revenu.

-Étrange en effet normalement tes pensées doivent être diriger que vers un certain blond, se moqua Die.

-Rho ça va recommence pas.

-Ben dit nous ce que c'est alors, dit Aoi.

-J'avais dans l'idée qu'on aille passer la nuit au manoir !

-Oooooh !!

-C'est bien ce que je disais, maintenant il peut plus se passer de Ruki, reprit le roux.

-Die la ferme ! Fit Rei.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ? Demanda Mizuki.

-On pourrait emmener de quoi manger et dormir.

-Ah ouais un peu comme du camping mais à l'intérieur, fit Uruha.

-Euh oui...si on veux.

-Mais tu les as même pas mit au courant je suppose, fit remarquer Kaoru.

-Ben c'est pas grave quand ils nous verrons ils seront bien obliger de nous garder, plaisanta le blond.

-Alors là, de ta part je trouve ça...c'est....super ! Quelle bonne idée, tu t'incruste haha ça va le faire, rigola Die en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Alors tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Oui !

-C'est génial, j'vais tout de suite préparer à manger pour emmener, sourit Kai.

-Oh oui Kai fait nous des petits gâteaux au chocolat...j'adooooooore, fit Die.

Alors que tout le monde était plus qu'emballer par l'idée, Kaoru coupa leur discutions.

-Hé oh vous emballez pas, cette fois ça veux dire qu'on y va tous et qu'en plus on y reste la nuit. Y'a toujours les parents je vous signal.

-Ah ouais...j'avais oublier...

-Heureusement que c'est pas l'époque des moissons ou autres sinon on aurait jamais put là il devrait pas y avoir de problème. Il faut qu'on leur dise tous la même chose , qu'on va camper dans la clairière à côté du bois comme on le faisait souvent avant. Ensuite il est préférable qu'on monte par groupe jusqu'à la haut en évitant de nous faire remarquer.

-Ouah heureusement que tu penses à ces choses là Kaoru. Comment ion aurait fait sans toi, reprit Reita.

-Je sais... moi je penses au moins.

-Hey !

-Hahaha.

-Bon vous avez tous comprit ? Questionna le blond.

-Oui !

-Donc on se retrouve tous devant le manoir à 14h30 exactement pas de retardataire comprit ?

-Ok chef !

Reita eut alors un sourire satisfait.

-Prend pas la grosse tête non plus, fit Die.

-Humf.

Une fois tout le monde d'accord, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

-Dit tu trouve pas que ça fait un peu espion, fit Uruha à Aoi avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin menant au village.

-Oui....c'est assez excitant tout ça, rigola le brun.

Et ils se séparèrent aux portes de leurs maisons. Chacun de leur côté ils préparèrent de quoi emmener au manoir, affaires, de quoi manger soit préparer soit, pour la plupart, piquer à leur parents. Quelques heures plus tard par petit groupe tout le monde monta la fameuse côte. Reita, accompagné d'Aoi et d'Uruha était le premier sur place ( ça va de soit XD) mais vite rejoins par le reste du groupe. Mais juste au moment où il allait dire qu'il était content de voir que le monde était bien à l'heure on entendit.

-Attendeeeeeeeez !

On put alors voir Tsuguri arriver en courant et tomber juste devant eux face contre terre.

-Aïeuuuuh....

Il se releva alors, son sac sur le dos, sous les moqueries des autres.

-Alors toi, il faut toujours que t'arrive pile au dernier moment et que tu te fasse remarquer, fit Reita.

-Ben j'ai pas fait exprès hein j'ai eut du mal à trouver mes affaires.

-Si tu rangeait un peu mieux ton bordel t'aurais pas eut ce problème, dit Aki.

-En tout cas je vois que tout le monde a emmené des choses, reprit le blond.

-Ouais.

Ils frappèrent alors à la porte, maintenant que tout le monde était prêt.

A l'intérieur entendant ces coups à la porte Ruki courut jusqu'à l'entrée mais s'arrêta net, Kyo le regardait avec un drôle de sourire tenant la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

-Héhé trop tard.

-Rhaaa Kyo !

Mao arriva à son tour et les regarda en soupirant.

-Et ben d'habitude ils se disputent pour ne pas l'ouvrir et aujourd'hui c'est l'inverse tss et dire qu'on dit que c'est moi le plus gamin.

A ce moment Kei et Toshiya descendirent un peu surprit d'entendre tout ses bruits. Kyo finit alors par ouvrir la porte.

-Salut ! Fit Tsuguri le premier à rentrer.

-Euh oui salut.

Rapidement tout le monde rentra, ce qui fit un sacré paquet de monde, les trois blond purent ainsi remarquer que cette fois tout le monde était venu. Reita fila prendre son petit ami dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as manquer, fit-il.

Le désigné rougis fortement.

-Dite moi c'est quoi tout c'est sacs ? Demanda Mao.

-De quoi manger et des affaires, répondit Aoi.

-Pourquoi ? Die reste manger avec nous ce soir ? Reprit le blond.

Le dénommé ouvrit béatement la bouche surprit.

-Hahaha c'est très fort ça Mao, rigola Kyo tout comme les autres.

-Gngnggngn.

-Héhé c'est bien dit ça mais non en fait on aurait voulut rester dormir ce soir, commença Kai.

-Ouais pour s'amuser, reprit Tsu.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Ruki.

-Mais oui ça vous dérange pas au moins ? Fit Reita tenant toujours le blond dans ses bras.

-Euh non, dit Kyo.

-Super, sourit Uruha.

Soudain Tsuguri s'exclama.

-Toshiiiii !!!

En effet il l'avait vu, lui qui était resté discret dans un coin de la pièce avec Kei. Tsu le prit dans ses bras le serrant fort.

-Tu es là je suis content tu m'as manquer.

Il fut toucher par le geste. Rapidement les autres virent le rejoindre.

-Toshiya on est tellement heureux de te revoir nous aussi, dit Kaoru.

-Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ? Demanda Aoi.

-On est venus passer la nuit ici pour être tranquille, répondit Kei.

-Oh vous avez eut la même idée que moi avant moi...les grands esprits se rencontre, sourit Reita. En entourant leur cou de ses bras.

Tout le monde était très heureux de les revoir mais personne ne demanda plus d'explication sur ce qui c'était passer, ils savaient que quand il s'agissait d'Ecchi c'était un sujet sensible....ils étaient encore loin du compte. Pour Tsuguri, Toshiya était devenus comme un frère, lui qui était fils unique, et voyant qu'il étai moins joyeux que d'habitude il lui raconta ce qui c'était passer pendant son absence espérant ainsi lui redonner le sourire. Soudain Shinya sentit un truc lui tombé sur la tête, surprit il leva la tête et...

-Oh putain c'est quoi ce trou ?!!

Lorsqu'il vit ses amis le regarder bizarrement il reprit.

-Euh excusez moi....alors c'est quoi ?

-Comment on a fait pour pas vous en parler, soupira Kaoru. C'est Tsu.

-Quoi ? Comment il a fait son coup encore ? Demanda Kei qui n'était pas au courant.

-Il est passer à travers le planché, dit Aki.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ceux qui ne le savaient pas plus qu'étonner.

-Tsu t'es tomber de 3m, t'as rien eut ?

-Euh non, non.

-Le truc c'est qu'il est tombé sur Mao, reprit Reita en le regardant durement.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Shinya. T'as rien j'espère ?

-Bah des bleus, des écorchures et une belle bosse, fit le désigné en y repensant.

Soudain Toshiya rigola franchement.

-Haha Tsu tu changeras jamais.

-Héhé merci.

-Toshi ne l'encourage pas à continuer ses conneries, fit Kao.

-Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il peut faire pire ? Demanda Ruki.

-Avec lui faut s'attendre à tout, dit Aki.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Si vous voulez on va ranger vos affaires, fit Ruki.

-Ok...euh Mao qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Kai qui le voyait rassembler tout les sacs.

-Bah je m'en occupe.

-Mais c'est trop lourd laisse nous t'aider.

-Meuh non regarde.

Ils enfila les sacs sur son dos et ses bras comme si ils étaient simplement rempli de plumes. Ce qui en surprit quelques uns.

-Comment tu fait ça ? S'étonna Kai.

-Ben je suis trop fort, se venta le petit blond.

-Et vous pouvez tous le faire ? Questionna Shinya.

-Non ça aurait était moins intéressant pour ojiisan si ils nous avaient permis de faire la même chose, dit Kyo.

Alors que Mao alla déposer toutes les affaires dans une pièce à côté, Reita demanda à son petit ami.

-Alors toi aussi tu sais faire quelque chose de surprenant ?

-Euh oui...

-Et c'est quoi ? Fit Mizuki curieux.

-Aller montre leur, reprit Kyo.

-Ok mais je vais avoir du sang partout.

Ce qui étonna tout le monde. Il se mit alors en face à un mur assez épais.

-Bien fort ! Fit Kyo.

-Ouais ben je fait comme je peux.

-T'as qu'à penser à Kyo ça t'aideras.

-Mao ?!

-Désolé, reprit le désigné.

-Hahaha.

-Bon lieu de te moquer fait le, continua Kyo en boudant.

Ruki s'arrêta pour se concentré puis donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Voyant qu'aucun trou n'avait été fait, ils s'inquiétèrent pour leur ami, il avait dut se casser les doigts.

-Ruki, Ruki ça va ?? Dit moi t'as mal ? Fit Reita alarmé.

Celui-ci le regarda alors avec un visage, non pas avec une expression de douleur mais plutôt un peu désespéré.

-Quand je t'avais dit que j'allais avoir du sang partout, regarde ma main et en plus j'vais avoir des bleus j'en suis sur.

-Bienvenue au club, dit Mao.

-Je....est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Reita.

-Ben bien sur que oui.

-Mais t'as vraiment rien de casser ou c'est que tu ressent pas la douleur ? Questionna Mizuki.

-J'ai rien de casser, mes os sont aussi dur que de l'acier.

Les autres en restèrent bouche bée.

-Impressionnant.

-T'es indestructible alors ! Fit Tsuguri.

-Euh si on veux, reprit Ruki en regardant l'état de sa main.

Reita enleva alors le bandeau qu'il se mettait sur le visage et noua autours de la main ensanglanté du blond. Ce geste toucha ce dernier et il leva les yeux vers son petit ami. Celui-ci remarqua alors le regard de Kyo et fit en rigolant.

-Et ben si j'ai bien un nez.

(°0° qui l'aurait cru et pourtant c'est vrai XD)

Ruki lui attrapa son visage entre ses mains, le parcourant de ses doigts. Il le voyait enfin, il trouvait Reita tellement beau tel qu'il était et il ne put s'empêcher, il l'embrassa (c'est pas Rei qui allait se plaindre)

Certains de leur amis sourirent en voyant ceci.

-Et toi Kyo qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? Demanda Tsu.

-Ben en gros je peux lire dans les pensées, savoir ce qui se passe pour quelqu'un par rapport à son visage.

-Ouah.

-Mais je le fait pas souvent en plus faut vraiment que je me concentre alors très peu pour moi.

-Ouais en plus j'ai toujours trouver ça étrange que ce soit toi qui puisse faire ça, fit Ruki une fois l'échange coupé.

-P'tete parce que le cerveau de Kyo était plus simple, dit Mao.

-Mao !!

-Désolé, désolé oh pardon je sais pas pourquoi je dit ça, pleura-t-il.

Il avait peur d'avoir fait du mal à son petit ami en disant ça alors il se sentait très mal, c'était sortit comme ça il n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais bizarrement se fut Aki et ça surprit Kyo qui partit.

-Allons pleure pas je suis sur qu'il t'en veux pas.

-T'es sur ?

-Mais oui, il t'aime, aller va le rejoindre.

Celui-ci essuya ses larmes et partit à son tour. Kei, lui demanda quelque chose.

-Euh Aki, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-J'ai le droit de consoler mon petit frère.

Alors la pour Toshi et lui ce fut une nouvelle surprise.

-C'est vrai ?

-Et oui, ça surprend hein. En tout cas moi j'en suis très heureux.

-Et ben...

Dans la pièce d'à côté Mao s'approcha de Kyo d'un pas un peu hésitant.

-Kyo je...excuse moi...tu m'en veux...si c'est le cas je comprend...Je t'aime je voulais pas te faire de peine, reprit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Kyo se retourna et les essuya, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir parce que je t'aime, surtout si tu pleures. Je sais bien que des fois tu as du mal avec ce que tu dit mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

Puis il continua en détournant le regard gêné.

-Et puis si je suis parti c'est parce que....je suis jaloux...d'Aki...je veux être le seul à pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras....

Mao sourit et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu sais ça voudra jamais dire la même chose, il voulait juste me consoler mais c'est dans tes bras que je me sent bien parce que tu es la personne la plus cher dans mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et retournèrent vers leur ami une fois tout les deux bien rassuré.

-Dit Kyo tu veux bien essayer avec moi ? Demanda Tsuguri en le voyant revenir.

-Si tu veux.

Il lâcha alors son petit ami et vient se mettre devant lui. Il le regarda alors fixement et Tsu dut se retenir pour ne pas rire. Au bout d'un moment il soupira.

-Dit si tu pensait à quelque chose ça pourrait mettre utile.

-Ah bon ? D'accord.

-Non c'est pas vrai, dit Kaoru un brin désespéré.

-Imbécile, fit Die.

-Hahahaha.

Les autres se moquèrent.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber avec lui, dit Reita.

-Oui essaie avec moi, sourit Kai.

-D'accord.

Il refit la même chose alors que Die tapa sur le haut du crâne de Tsuguri.

-Hey !

-Il a raison ça sonne creux héhé.

-Mmf.

-Alors dit nous à quoi il pense ? Demanda Uruha.

-Hum à première vu il y a quelque chose qui c'est passer hier hum il a afit quelque chose ça l'a un peu perturbé mais ce n'était pas un mauvais souvenir.

-T'as manière de le dire est un peu flou mais c'est tout à fait ça, sourit Kai.

-Ouah génial ! Fit Tsuguri.

-Et c'est quoi cette chose ? Reprit Uru.

-Comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire j'ai déjà l'impression d'être un mauvais médium qui essaie de prouver qu'il est doué...non très peu pour moi, fit Kyo.

-Haha.

-Aïe j'ai mal à la tête maintenant voilà pourquoi j'évite d'y faire ouille, reprit le blond en se tenant le crâne entre ses mains.

Certains voulurent se moquer mais son regard noir les en dissuada. Mao s'approcha de lui et vient poser ses mains sur les siennes, il lui embrassa doucement le front et étrangement il n'avait plus mal mais Kyo ne chercha pas plus loin.

-Bon tu nous le dit alors Kai, s'impatienta Tsu.

Kaoru et Reita soupirèrent, il était pas possible lui pire qu'un gamin.

-Bah, c'est qu'avec Shinya on c'est embrasser dans la fontaine alors évidement ça surprend et déboussole un peu, reprit Kai avec un sourire.

Bon là il y en eut plus d'un d'étonné ou ouvrant de grand yeux.

-Euh...,tenta Die.

-Alors là..., essaya Mizuki.

-Alors venant de vous franchement je m'y attendais pas, finit par dire le roux.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Uruha.

-Non mais ils font trop coincés entre les bouquins et les échec.

-Die...

-Oui Kai ?

-Tu te rappel ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois que tu m'as dit un truc dans le genre ?

-En tout cas moi oui, fit Aoi. Ça m'a fait peur !

-Bon ok j'ai rien dit, reprit Die.

-Et vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna Kaoru.

-Euh non, on préfère laisser le temps faire les choses, fit Kai d'un accord commun avec Shinya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peux apprendre des choses surprenante aujourd'hui, dit Kei.

Les autres confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Par contre, commença Kyo.

Les autres le regardèrent, il tenait encore Mao dans ses bras.

-Si on bougeait un peu, j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée dans l'entrée.

-Ouais, là il a pas tord, fit Die.

-Bon ben maintenant que les discutions sont terminées, si on passer aux choses sérieuses. Où est-elle ? Demanda Tsuguri.

Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement du genre '' mais de quoi il parle encore lui ?''.

-Où est la ''planche à roulette'' ? Reprit-il avec sérieux.

Il eut le droit aux regards désespérés de ses amis ou à leur rire.

-Elle est au même endroit où tu l'as laisser hier, lui fit Kyo blasé.

-Ok alors j'y cours, j'y arriverais cette fois !

Il partit alors seul de son côté.

-Ce mec me désespère, dit Kaoru.

-Dit Mao ça te dirais une petite course en ''patins à roulettes'' contre moi ? Je me suis bien améliorer, dit Uruha.

-Mais quand tu veux, le défia le désigné.

-Je peux essayer aussi ? Demanda Aoi.

-Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Uru.

-Vous irez pas trop vite hein ? Moi je suis pas trop doué, reprit-il.

-Mais oui, répondirent-ils.

Cependant « je vais les rétamés sur place !! » pensèrent-ils.

A leur tour ils quittèrent leurs amis pour aller chercher les fameux objets, d'un pas enjoué pour les deux premiers.

-En faite, je suis pratiquement entouré que de gamin, se fit Kaoru pour lui même.

-Bon ben on a qu'à aller dans le jardin nous comme il fait beau, proposa Ruki.

Ils le suivirent donc, pendant ce temps là nos trois gars avaient enfilés les patins et avaient retrouvé Tsuguri la planche sous le bras.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

-On va faire une course de vitesse, répondit Uruha.

-On va s'éclater !! dit Mao.

-Ah ok, moi j'vais essayer de rester le plus longtemps debout sur la planche, fit Tsu.

-Par contre comme t'es pas doué tu voudrais pas aller en faire à l'étage, parce que nous on va aller vite ! Reprit le blond.

-Ok ok j'ai comprit j'y vais tss vous êtes pas drôle.

Tsuguri repartit donc en direction des escalier qu'il grimpa mécontent.

-Bon et si on commençait notre course, fit Uruha.

-Euh ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme parcourt ? Demanda Aoi.

-Moi je sais ! S'exclama Mao.

Il leur annonça le chemin qu'ils devraient faire.

-Ouah c'est long, dit Aoi.

-Comme ça on peut en profiter plus, sourit le blond. Tout le monde en position !

Chacun se plaça sur ce qui était la ligne de départ.

-A vos marques...prêt....partez !!

Et sur ce ils démarrèrent à fond enfin sauf Aoi qui avait quelques difficultés à rester en équilibre.

-Ils sont partit comme des fusées, mon œil qu'ils allaient allé doucement. Ils sont trop compétitif, soupira-t-il.

De leur côté ses deux amis étaient au coude à coude.

-Hey Mao on triche pas d'accords ? Fit Uruha.

-Ok.

'' Je suis sur qu'il ment alors j'vais tricher '' pensèrent-ils. ( =O c'est pas beau )

Le reste de la bande avait commencé à s'installer dans le jardin. Kei et Toshiya avaient prit d'office le banc mais ils remarquèrent quelque chose et ils ne furent pas les seul.

-Allons bon où il est passer Shinya ? Fit Reita.

Celui-ci arriva alors avec quelque chose entre les mains.

-Je suis là, j'me suis pas perdu.

-Tiens ça ça m'étonne pas, fit Die en s'apercevant que c'était le jeu d'échec qu'il venait d'emmener.

-Ben quoi je fait ce que je veux.

Il posa alors le jeu sur une sorte de petite table dans un coin du jardin.

-Alors tu veux jouer avec moi Ruki ? J'me suis entraîner tu vas voir, tu m'auras pas si facilement cette fois.

-D'accord on va voir ça, sourit le blond.

Ils s'installèrent alors autours de cette table et commencèrent à jouer. Reita se plaça derrière son petit ami, s'appuyant contre lui et entourant son cou de ses bras.

-Rei arrête de faire ça tu va le déconcentrer, dit Mizuki.

-Si justement continue c'est très bien , reprit Shin.

-Tricheur, fit Aki.

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi.

-Il a pas tord, continua Die.

-Ça te gêne ? Finit par demander Reita au désigné.

-Non non pas du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire tout en continuant à jouer.

-Ah tu vois ! Firent Shinya et Rei en même temps.

Les autres ne préférèrent ne rien dire et regardèrent le jardin.

-Euh c'est quoi ce bordel là ? Questionna le roux.

-C'est Mao qu'à sortit ça pour que tout le monde joue avec, fit Kyo.

-Oh un ballon super ! Et y'a même un filet. Qui veux faire un volley ? Proposa Mizuki.

-Moi je veux bien, reprit Kyo. Me défouler sur une balle me fera du bien.

-Ouh va falloir vous méfiez, fit Die.

-Ça me fait pas peur je joue quand même, dit Aki avec détermination.

-Super bon il nous faut encore un joueur, continua Mizu.

-On me compte aussi et c'est bon, sourit Kai.

-Quoi toi tu vas jouer à ça et avec Kyo en plus, s'étonna Die.

-Ben oui.

-Oh alors là je veux voir ça, fit Kei.

-Et bah vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable.

Alors que Kyo et Aki montaient le filet, Mizuki, jouant avec le ballon demanda:

-Et comment on fait les équipes ?

-Ben vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble les amoureux, dit le blond.

-Ouais !!

-Je vais vous rétamer ! Fit Kai.

Ce qui en surprit plus d'un.

-Bon voilà c'est prêt, si on commençait ? Dit Aki.

Chacun se mit en place et la partie commença.

Die, lui, continua à chercher dans les objets se trouvant par terre quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser et il le trouva.

-Oh regard Kao une raquette...mais elle est trop bizarre pour jouer au tennis avec...

-C'est normal, c'est pas fait pour taper dans une balle mais un volant, répondit Ruki toujours concentré.

-Ah cool c'est ce truc là ? Reprit le roux avec l'objet désigné en main.

-Oui et si tu veux y jouer t'as pas vraiment besoin de filet ou autre.

-Cool ! Quelqu'un veux jouer ?

Kaoru se saisit alors d'une des raquettes et se plaça en face de son petit ami.

-C'est quand tu veux.

-Oh oh ça promet, fit Kei.

-D'accord, le défia Die.

-Prépare toi à perdre.

-Si tu parles de toi c'est du tout vu.

On pouvait sentir une légère tension entre les deux.

-Va y avoir du spectacle, fit Reita.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ruki.

-Parce que question compétition, c'est deux là c'est les pires, ils vont pas lâcher l'affaire.

Die engagea alors dans une partie qui risquait d'être très longue. Et dès le premier coup ils mirent la pression sur leur adversaire par des coups puissants les faisant courir un peu partout.

-Ils se prennent pour des pros on dirait, fit Toshiya.

-Ouais...ils vont être exténués à la fin, dit Kei.

Du côté du volley c'était tout aussi fort, Kai venait de faire la passe à Kyo qui frappa un grand coups dedans et marqua.

-Fait gaffe Mizu t'as vu comment il y va fort, fit Aki.

-Oui alors imagine si ça avait été avec Mao !

-J'préfère même pas y penser, on aurait été ratatiné mais là on peux quand même gagner !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, les défia Kai.

De leur côté Shinya et Ruki étaient concentrés, ce premier donnant un peu plus de fils à retordre au blond qui mener malgré tout.

A l'intérieur Aoi avancé tant bien que mal dans la maison.

-Il me faudrait un parcourt fléché là, je sais pas trop où je doit aller et si je prend le bon chemin *soupire*.

Ses deux amis c'étaient séparer cherchant à atteindre l'arrivée en premier coûte que coûte.

A l'étage Tsuguri arriver à maîtriser de mieux en mieux sa planche et rouler plus ou moins vite dans les couloirs.

-Super, j'avais bien dit que j'y arriverais, un vrai pro haha !

Il repassa une nouvelle fois devant la porte du grenier où il fit une grimace, et celle de la ''salle de bain'' et là il s'arrêta.

-Hum j'ai envie de voir comment tout leur machin marche.

Il était vraiment trop curieux. Il rentra alors et fouina un peu puis il mit les pieds dans ce qui semblait être l'endroit où ils se lavaient mais en plus perfectionner que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser.

-Y'a pas de seau....d'où elle vient l'eau alors...comment ça marche ce truc...et c'est quoi ça...

En bon curieux qu'il était il se mit à toucher à tout les boutons et...

-Aaaaaaah !!!

En bas nos trois patineurs l'entendirent.

Aoi eut du mal à se maintenir debout comme il avait été surprit.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Uruha lui qui était vers les escaliers s'agrippa au pilier surprit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

Mao, lui, tomba sur les fesses.

-Ouch rhaa encore je me suis fait mal bon sang ! Qui c'est qu'à fait ça ? Mmf ça m'a déconcentré mais hors de question que je perde cette course !

Même du dehors son cris c'était fait entendre. La plupart surprit avait arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Ouais point pour nous ! Fit Aki.

-Pas juste on a été déconcentré, dit Kai.

-Tout à fait d'accord il compte pas ! Reprit Kyo.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

....

-Haha Die tu as perdu ! S'exclama Kaoru victorieux.

-N'importe quoi si y'en avait pas un qui aurait crié j'aurais gagné !

-J'demande à voir.

-On fait la revanche !

-Quand tu veux !

Et ils étaient repartit.

Les deux joueurs d'échec restèrent concentrés c'était comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.

-Je vois que tu t'es améliorer Shin, fit le blond.

-Ah content que tu l'ai remarquer.

-Oui j'avais mit moins de temps à te battre la dernière fois.

-Hum...

-En tout cas je vois que ça en a motiver certain ce cris, dit Kei.

-C'est même pire qu'avant, reprit Toshiya.

-J'me demande ce que c'était ?

-Je suis sur qu'il y en a un qui c'est fait mal. Et si c'est le cas tant pis c'est pas moi qui les plaindrait. Ça sera bien fait, dit Reita.

Alors que tout le monde semblait revenir à la normal, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et certains virent entrée dans le jardin un Tsuguri trempé jusqu'aux os, l'eau lui dégoulinant des cheveux. Tout le monde s'arrêta de faire ce qu'ils faisaient lâchant le ballon et tout puis le regardèrent.

-Pas de commentaires, fit-il en posant sa planche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le reste de ses amis, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, fou rire pour certain. On put les reconnaître par les larmes qui coulaient ou leur position plié en deux.

-Rhoo ça va hein !

-Hahaha mais mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore, réussi à dire Die difficilement.

-Attend attend ne dit rien, fit Kyo entre deux éclats de rire.

-Laisse moi deviner t'as été dans notre salle de bain, reprit Ruki.

-Ben oui.

-Et t'as été sous la douche, continua-t-il.

-Je sais pas ce que t'entend par ''douche'' mais si c'est le truc qui m'a vider une tonne d'eau froide sur moi alors que j'étais dedans alors oui c'est ça !

-Hahaha mais quelle idée t'as eut aussi d'aller tout toucher alors que t'es habillé, se moqua Kyo.

-Gngngng comment tu voulais que je sache hein.

-Tsu t'es trop curieux, un jour ça te perdra, fit Kaoru.

-Ouais ben maintenant je suis tout mouillé, se plaignit le désigné.

-Et ben t'es bien puni, va te changer sinon tu vas tomber malade, dit Aki.

-Ok ok et arrêtez de rire !

Tsuguri s'approcha alors de Kei et Toshiya assis sur le banc et se secoua, les mouillant.

-Hey !

-Ça vous apprendra humf.

Et sur ce il repartit.

-Et voilà on nous à encore déranger, comment voulez vous que je montre à Kaoru que c'est moi le meilleur, fit Die en se remettant en position.

-Alala mais tu rêves, reprit le désigné.

Alors ils recommencèrent.

-Bon et nous est-ce qu'on va réussir à finir cette partie, dit Mizuki.

-Quand tu veux, s'exclama Kai plein d'entrain.

-Ok c'est partit ! Firent-ils.

Alors que tout semblait reprendre son cours normal, le ballon attérit en plein sur le jeu d'échec faisant voler les pièces autours des joueurs.

-Oh non....Kyo ! Fit Ruki.

-Quoi ? C'est pas moi c'est Kai !

-Héhé excusez moi, dit le dénommé.

-Et voilà regarde ce que tu as fait Kai moi qui étais en, train de gagner alala maintenant c'est foutu, dit Shinya.

-Shin c'était moi qui gagné et encore deux coups e t'étais échec et mâte, fit Ruki.

-Haha.

-Laisse le rêver Ruki, se moqua Toshiya.

-Humf !

-Bon ben on recommence, sourit le blond.

-Alors rend nous le ballon ! Fit Kyo.

C'est ce qu'il fit et le match put reprendre.

A l'intérieur, après s'être changer Tsuguri remonta à l'étage pour continuer ce qu'il faisait.

En bas Aoi était un peu...perdu.

-Euh et maintenant où je doit aller....je suis venus par là j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passer par là...

Il se laissa rouler un peu au hasard. Non loin de là Uruha et Mao se retrouvèrent face à face à quelques mètres de ce qui était désigné comme ligne d'arriver. Il ne restait plus qu'une porte à passer pour atteindre la cheminée.

-Mao !?

-Uruha !?

Ils accélérèrent alors mais en voulant aller trop vite, ils se rentrèrent dedans et finir par terre.

-Ouch !

-Aïe !

-Hum Uru ....t'as tricher !

-Quoi ?

-Ouais t'es pas arriver du bon côté !

-Mais toi non plus !

-Hein ?

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers la ligne d'arrivé.

-Moi qui serais le premier ! S'écrièrent-ils.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et se coincèrent dans la porte cherchant à empêcher l'autre de passer.

-Alors là hors de question c'est moi le premier rhaaa laisse moi passer, fit le blond.

-Pas du tout c'est moi le meilleur c'est à moi de passer !

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, ils virent rentré Aoi par l'autre porte tranquillement et s'appuyer contre la cheminée.

-Euh je crois que c'était ça l'arrivée, dit-il. Je me demande si je suis le dernier....sans doute...

-Nooooooon !

Il retourna alors sa tête et vit ses deux amis à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ben vous êtes là....je...je suis premier...pourtant vous étiez plus rapide que moi...ouah.....je suis premier, je suis premier !!!

-Rhoo pas juste, bouda Mao. C'est t'as faute Uruha.

-Non même pas vrai c'est la tienne !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le gagnant.

-Félicitation Aoi tu vois que t'y arrive maintenant, sourit Uru.

-Ouais bravo, fit Mao.

-Merci ! Mais ça m'étonnerais que je fasse d'autre course. C'est trop rapide pour moi. Vous vous êtes des fusées !

Ses deux amis sentirent de la fierté en eux.

-Et oui on est doué, dit le blond.

-Bon si on allait rejoindre les autres ? Proposa Uruha.

Ils quittèrent alors leur patins à roulette.

A l'étage Tsuguri c'était amélioré il faisait même quelques figures avec sa planche.

-Wouhou ! Je suis doué un vrai pro !

Il s'arrêta un peu et laissa sa planche rouler, la tête un peu dans les nuages, il était en train de penser.

-Hum je me demande si ils ont finit la course et si oui qui a gagner.

Il ne remarqua pas alors qu'il se diriger vers les escaliers et quand il s'en aperçut...

-Oh oh !

...c'était trop tard.

Il dégringola les escaliers, encore, et attérit face contre terre devant les trois patineurs.

-Ouch !

Puis la planche lui attérit sur le dos.

-Aïe ! Cette maison me haï....

Ses trois amis ne purent que rigoler devant ce spectacle, tous au bord du fou rire. Mao se tenait à Uruha et inversement pour pas s'écrouler de rire.

-C'est pas drôle arrêtez ça fait mal.

-Hahaha comment t'as fait ton compte là ? Rigola Aoi.

-Tu regardais pas où tu aller ou quoi, se moqua Uruha.

-Maieuuuuh... arrêteeeeez..., fit Tsuguri en levant enfin son visage.

Il avait une marque sur la joue, sans doute allait-il avoir un bleu mais il avait aussi le nez qui saigné. Là ça alerta un peu plus ses amis.

-Ça va Tsu t'as mal au nez ? T'as rien de casser ? Reprit Uru en l'aidant à se lever.

-Je crois paieuuuuuh !

-Si on dirait que tu t'es fouler la cheville, remarqua Mao. Et que comme moi tu vas avoir le droit à des bleus.

Aoi l'aida alors à marcher et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le jardins.

-Coucou les gars regardez ce qu'on vous amènes ! Fit Mao.

-Oh tiens on dirais que ça s'amuse par ici, remarqua Uruha.

-Alors la non je vais pas me laisser déconcentré cette fois, fit Die en tapant dans le volant.

-Alors arrête de parler, reprit Kaoru.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver Tsu ? Demanda Tsuguri.

-Ne suis tombéééé, pleurnicha celui-ci.

-Alors la même si je vous ai pas prévenus, c'est bien fait. T'avais qu'à faire attention. Hors de question que je te plaigne, dit Reita.

-Muuuu...

-Aller viens t'asseoir là....regarde moi ça tu saigne du nez....attend bouge pas...alala, fit Toshi en l'essuyant.

-Maieuuuh...

-Oh mais tu boite ?!

-Ben oui c'est pour ça que je l'ai aider à marcher jusqu'ici, dit Aoi.

-Bon ben maintenant tu t'assois et tu bouges plus, fit Kei.

-Fait voir, reprit Toshi.

-Mais aïeuuuh !

-Ah oui ça te fait mal.

-T'amuse pas avec moi, bougonna Tsuguri.

-Héhé désolé, sourit Toshiya en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Regarde plutôt les trois spectacle qu'on a devant nous, dit Kei.

En effet entre Kaoru et Die, les joueurs de volley ou d'échec il y avais de quoi faire. Et Tsuguri fut très vite prit par tout ceci.

-Non pas encoreuuuh ! Pas juste.

-Héhé désolé Shin mais t'as perdu échec et mâte ! Fit Ruki avec un grand sourire.

-Humf comment tu fait pour être si doué, t'es super intelligent ou quoi ?

-Mon Ruki c'est le meilleur, sourit Reita en l'enlaçant.

-En faite je jouais souvent quand j'étais petit, commença Ruki.

-Ne me dit pas contre Kyo et Mao je te croirais pas, dit Shinya.

-Hey ! Firent les désignés qui avaient entendu.

-Héhé t'as raison je jouais contre ojiisan et je gagnais presque tout le temps, continua le blond.

-Contre quelqu'un de si intelligent ouah impressionnant, dit Aoi.

-Il disait que j'avais une bonne mémoire visuel et que c'est pour ça que je gagnais, je mémorise les bonnes combinaisons.

-T'es le meilleur, reprit Rei avant de l'embrasser.

-Ouais ben j'ai quand même perdu, marmonna Shinya.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, lui assura Uruha.

-Il faut juste t'entraîner plus avec Kai, fit Aoi.

-Euh oui mais la je crois qu'il a autre chose en tête.

En effet celui-ci était concentré sur le jeu.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de jeu, le point décisif aller se jouer et c'était très serrer aucune des deux équipes ne voulaient lâcher.

-Attention Kai j'te fait la passe ! Fit Kyo en donnant un coup dans le ballon.

-Je vais marquer ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant un grand coup.

Aki essaya bien de le rattraper mais il attérit dans le filet et la balle au sol. La partit était terminer.

-Youhouu on est les meilleurs !! s'écrièrent les deux gagnants victorieux.

-Et ben qui aurait cru Kai si bon, s'étonna Aoi.

-Alors épaté hein, fit le dénommé.

Ils s'essayèrent pas terre épuisé.

-Fiou.

-Voilà t'es crever maintenant, fit Shinya en s'installant derrière Kai l'entourant de ses bras.

-Ouais mais c'était pour une bonne cause, reprit-il en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Quelle heure il est j'commence à avoir faim, fit Kyo.

-Hum ouais ça doit être l'heure moi aussi j'ai faim, continua Aki.

-Va falloir y préparer alors, reprit Ruki en se levant.

-Oui...hey Kao, Die vous comptez continuer encore longtemps ? Commença Reita.

-Oui ! Firent-ils d'une même voix.

-Tant qu'il lâchera pas ! Fit Kaoru.

-C'est toi qui va perdre prend ça !

-Tu me fait pas peur !

Ils continuèrent toujours avec plus de force cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre.

-Rhaaa ils sont pas possible eux aussi, soupira Rei.

-Et si on mangeait dehors ce soir, proposa Mizuki. Il fait beau autant en profiter.

-Ah ouais bonne idée, répondirent la plupart de ses amis.

Alors que certains continuaient à observer Kaoru et Die, les autres rentrèrent pour chercher de quoi manger et boire avec évidement les couverts qui vont avec.

-Tsuguri reste là, arrête de bouger, dit Toshiya.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu risque de te faire encore plus mal alors reste assis.

Le désigné croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda.

Lorsque les autres revenir les bras charger, ils retrouvèrent nos deux joueurs.

-Ils y sont encore, fit Reita.

-Ouais je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire des paris pour savoir lequel lâchera en premier, dit Aoi.

-Non pas de pari ! Reprit le blond.

-Si vous voulez pariez, faite le sur moi sinon vous aller perdre, fit Kaoru.

-Hey !

Alors que tout le monde s'était installer et commençaient à manger un imprévus réussi à (enfin) mettre fin à leur lutte acharné. En effet en voulant rattraper le volant Die trébucha et se retrouva par terre sur le dos, le volant à côté de sa tête.

-Ouais !!! J'ai gagné !!! s'exclama Kaoru . Haha j't'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur Die.

-C'est pas juste je suis tombé on recommence.

-NON !!

Die se redressa un peu et regarda ses amis qui le regardèrent durement.

-Ok j'ai comprit, fiou je suis crevé...c'est pas juste.

-Tu veux un prix de consolation ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Ça dépend c'est quoi ?

Kao s'approcha et se plaça dessus lui.

-Ça.

Et il l'embrassa longuement, Die l'attirant plus à lui mettant ses mains dans son dos.

-Bon....au moins ils ont finit, dit Reita.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Après que leur échange soit finit, ils commencèrent enfin à manger. Le repas se déroule dans une bonne humeur.

-Et ben je vois que quand vous voulez vous savez vous tenir vous deux, fit Ruki à ses deux compères.

-Hey ! Mais pour quoi tu nous fait passer, boudèrent les deux désignés sous les rires de leur amis.

-En tout je trouve ça super de passer un moment comme ça avec vous, sourit Kai.

-Et pour ce soir on va dormir comment ? Demanda Uruha.

-Pourquoi, déjà fatigué ? Fit Kyo.

-Non mais je demande.

-Et ben Reita va déjà dormir avec Ruki, commença Die.

Les désignés rougirent.

-Et on a toujours la chambre d'ojiisan, dit Mao.

-On a des matelas et le canapé aussi; reprit Kyo.

-Oh on va pas s'inquiéter pour ça, dit Kaoru.

Une fois le repas finit, tout le monde s'assit dans l'herbe pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

-Wah c'est romantique, commença Mizuki en se calant contre Aki.

-On dirais que c'est en train de flamber, fit Mao qui avait prit la main de Kyo dans la sienne en souriant.

-Haha là tout de suite ça l'ai moins, continua Die.

-En tout cas on a passer une super journée, reprit Kai en s'étirant.

-Chut !

-Quoi Toshi ? Demanda Reita.

-Tsu c'est endormit, reprit-il en regardant la tête du désigné reposant sur ses genoux.

-Il a pas eut de chance aujourd'hui, continua Ruki.

-Il a jamais de chance, firent les autres.

Ce qui en fit rigoler plus d'un.

Ils ne c'étaient jamais sentit si heureux. Ils étaient comme une grande famille maintenant agrandit de trois nouveaux membres.

Mais tout ce bonheur soudain, ça ne pouvait pas durée, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain de grand coups se firent entendre vers l'entrée ainsi que de nombreux cris.

-Hein qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'étais bien en train de dormir, dit Tsuguri en se frottant les yeux.

-Je sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ça annonce rien de bon, fit Kaoru.

-On devrait aller voir, reprit Kyo en se levant.

-T'es sur de toi là ? Demanda Die inquiet.

-Ouais de toute façon on a pas trop le choix.

Il se dirigeait alors vers la porte d'entrée suivit de Mao et Ruki. Reita ne put être qu'inquiet pour son petit ami qui venait d'échapper à son étreinte.

-Je doit vous avouez que j'ai peur, dit-il.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête, tout le monde était du même avis.

Nos trois blond, eux, ouvrirent la porte et se qu'ils virent les troubla, pour pas dire effrayer. En effet à quelques mètres devant eux se trouver tout les deux adultes du village armé de nombreuses armes et brandissant des torches éclairant ce sinistre spectacle. Il criaient contre eux avec colère. Kyo voulut s'avancer pour prendre la parole mais aussi protéger les deux plus jeunes. Mais il en fut empêcher par le bras de Mao. Il ne put rien dire devant son regard, il avait deviner ce qu'il voulait dire sans besoin de parler '' c'est à moi de te protéger maintenant Kyo''. Et sur ce Mao se mit devant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que nous vous avons fait ?

-Vous existez c'est déjà suffisant ! Cria un homme.

-On veux plus de vous ici vous n'apportez que malheur et désespoir sur notre village !! s'exclama une femme brandissant une fourche.

-A mort les monstres !!

-Ouais !!!

Les désignés commençaient vraiment à avoir peur, pourquoi en avaient-ils après eux, ils ne leur avaient rien fait.

Derrière la porte tout leur amis étaient regroupé et écouté ce qu'ils se disaient à l'extérieur. Très vite pour certains l'inquiétude se mêla à la colère et à la peur. Comment osaient-ils dire ça à leurs amis, s'en était trop. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Reita, il prit Ruki dans ses bras avec un regard noir pour les personnes se trouvant en face de lui. Tout le reste de la bande se posta devant les blond, pour faire barrière, sauf Toshiya qui était rester derrière Kei.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Fit Kyo.

-Quand on s'en prend à vous on s'en prend à nous, répondit Die.

-Mais c'est vos parents, dit Ruki troubler.

-On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur, fit Tsu en se tenant à Shinya.

-Hein ?

-Euh je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

La présence de leurs enfants en face d'eux mais surtout contre eux surprit les villageois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Fit durement Kaoru.

Pour lui il était impossible qu'ils aient put deviner seul, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu avais raison Ecchi ils ont monté nos propres enfants contre nous ! S'exclama un homme.

Le désigné s'approcha alors, un œil au beurre noir et plusieurs marque ornant son visage. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et fit un petit geste de la main pour une personne en particulier.

Toshiya eut ses hauts le cœur qui revenir à l'entente du nom de son frère. Il se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, pourquoi fallait-il que ça recommence ? Il ne voulait plus entendre ni même voir celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Il revu ces images en tête et les bruits c'était insoutenable pour lui.

Certaines mères furent effarer en voyant leur fils ainsi.

-Mais...mon...mon fils c'est...c'est affreux il a les cheveux couleurs sang...

Et sur ce la mère de Die tomba dans les pommes. Certains firent le signe de croix prenant ça pour un signe du diable.

-Mon fils il a les cheveux de la même couleurs que ces monstres.

La femme se mit à pleurer.

-Mon fils unique, monstres !! Que lui avez vous fait !!?

Elle brandit la première arme qu'elle put attraper dans leur direction.

-Vous devez payer !!!

Reita se mit alors devant son petit ami et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

-Maman pourquoi tu dit ça ? Pourquoi ça te gêne tant ? Je suis toujours le même...

-Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Regarde toi, regarde nous, tu es différent !! s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Et pour vous il en faut pas plus, fit Die.

-Ecchi à raison ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, je les reconnais plus, fit un homme.

-Alors pour vous si on a pas votre point de vue on est pas dans notre état normal ? C'est nous qui ne vous reconnaissons plus, reprit Kaoru.

-Donne moi une explication alors, dit le père de ce dernier.

-C'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller les voir, le coupa Reita.

-Toi ? S'étonna sa mère. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime lui, fit-il en prenant Ruki rougissant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Mais...mais...c'est pas possible...c'est contre nature....tu peux pas aimer un homme...encore moins un monstre....

Elle se remit alors à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai louper dans ton éducation...je...je comprend pas...

-Il fallait s'en douter, ce garçon a été élever sans son père, normal qu'il ne soit pas bien, pas comme le miens, dit la mère de Kaoru.

-Maman ce que Reita ressent pour lui ne vient pas d'un problème d'éducation. Tu comprend pas c'est simplement de l'amour.

-Deux hommes ensemble ça ne peux pas être de l'amour ! Reprit-elle.

-Votre fils me semble bien renseigné, dit la mère de Reita.

-Je le dit parce que j'aime Die, fit Kaoru en prenant la main du désigné dans la sienne.

Ce fut un choc aussi bien pour la mère que le père.

-Aoi reviens ici tout de suite ! Quand je te disais qu'ils étaient de mauvaise réputation ! Fit la mère de celui-ci.

La plupart des parents lui lancèrent un regard froid.

-Non !

-Quoi ? Aoi obéis à ta mère !

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait lui tenir tête.

-J'ai dit non ! J'en ai marre, j'ai toujours étais obligé de faire ce que tu disais, de t'écouter, de croire ce que tu me disais, je pensais que c'était vrai, que c'était mieux mais c 'est faux tu peux pas le savoir pour moi. Ceux sont mes amis tu n'as pas le droit de leur parler comme ça ! Je t'interdit de les juger ! Vous tous vous êtes pareil vous arrivez pas à comprendre que tout le monde ne peuvent pas être identique. Mais pour vous tous ce que vous ne connaissez pas, ce qui est nouveau ou différent c'est contre nature. Et ça même si on parle de vos enfants ! Vous jugez tout au premier abord, vous vous arrêtez à leur apparences, vous les connaissez même pas ! Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je dit ça, c'est parce que ceux sont mes amis et si tu ne les accepte pas maman tu ne m'accepte pas non plus. Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'aime Uruha, j'ai toujours cru que c'était pas normal mais c'est faux l'amour ça ne se choisis pas. J'avais peur mais maintenant c'est finit, j'ai plus peur de lui montrer !

Et sur ce Aoi attrapa Uruha et l'embrassa amoureusement sous le regard choquer de sa mère et ceux étonné de ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait et répondait à sa mère et ils l'avait fait pour les défendre, ça les toucha beaucoup.

-J'arrive pas à le croire..., fit-elle choqué.

-Ton fils et pas mieux que les notre, ils se sont tous fait avoir, dit la mère de Kaoru.

-Mais pourquoi vous continuez à croire ces mensonges, laissez les tranquille, fit Tsuguri en s'approchant.

La sa mère put voir qu'il boitait.

-Oh mon poussin qu'est-ce qu'ils-t-ont fait ? Ils-t-ont frapper ?

-Si je peux me permettre madame votre fils à toujours était maladroit, fit un homme.

-Mais non voyons !

-En faite si je suis tombé, reprit-il.

-Vous voyez alors vous faite pas plaindre ! Ceux sont nos fils que nous sommes en train de perdre !! s'exclama la mère de Reita.

Ils commencèrent a s'énerver entre eux prétextant que les autres ne comprenaient rien. Un sifflement se fit entendre, c'était Ecchi.

-Voyons calmez-vous, vous voyez bien qu'ils sont manipuler, peux être même posséder. Ceux qu'ils veulent c'est vous montez les uns contre les autres en utilisant vos enfants.

-Tu as raison, heureusement que tu es là Ecchi, fit son père.

Le désigné regarda d'un air vainqueur Kei en lui montrant les marques qu'il avait au cou. Kei ne supportait pas ça, il faisait le gentil, celui qui était la victime et voulait aider les autres. Tout ce qui se passer maintenant c'était entièrement de sa faute. Ce fut le coup de trop. La colère qu'il avait en lui explosa, ses yeux furent menaçant et il faillit se jeter sur lui.

-Ecchi enfoiré je vais te tummf !

Mais il fut retenu par Toshiya qui lui mit sa main sur sa bouche.

-S'il te plait...arrête...fait pas ça...

Il s'arrêta alors mais cette envie était toujours la.

-Tu as vu ce qu'à voulus faire ton fils ?! Regarde ses yeux ! Reprit la mère de Toshiya.

Celle-ci se mit à fondre en larmes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une telle expression. Et cette expression lui fit peur.

-Tu avais raison mon petit Ecchi, nous devons avoir à faire à de la manipulation et de la possession. Ceux sont sans doute des envoyés du diable venu nous mettre à l'épreuve, nous détourner du droit chemin. Et ils s'en sont prit au plus facile, les enfants. Je trouve ça pathétique venant de vous, fit un vieille homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Mon père vous êtes enfin là, firent la plupart des villageois.

Leurs enfants regardèrent ce vieillard les dévisagés.

-Manquait plus que lui, marmonna Kaoru.

En effet ce prêtre était très apprécié par les villageois, qui étaient très croyant et buvaient ses parles comme de l'eau bénite. Mais eux ne l'étaient pas, au contraire ils s'en méfiaient.

-Mon père, que pensez vous qu'ils faut qu'on fasse ? Demanda une femme.

-Pour les délivrer il faudrait tuer les trois monstres.

Les désignés affichèrent une expression terrifié.

-Oui vous avez raison !

-Mais ils vont essayé de les protégé.

-Écoutez moi mes frères et sœurs, même si nous arrivons à les délivrer ils ont quand même commis de grand pêchers qui risque de les conduire en enfer. Deux hommes ensembles c'est un péché très grave.

Beaucoup de famille s'inquiétèrent.

-Et que pouvont nous faire ?

-Le seul moyen de laver leur âmes serrait que je récite un sutrat sacré.

-Oh.

-C'est formidable, faite le, fit joyeusement une mère.

-Mais je n'ai pas finit...la mort par le feu est primordiale pour que ça marche.

Certains furent inquiet.

-Maman tu vas pas leur laisser faire ça ? Demanda Kai.

-Écoute mon chéri tu doit comprendre que c'est pour ton bien, sinon tu n'iras jamais au paradis et je ne le veux pas.

Cette phrase le choqua, comment pouvait-elle pensait ça ?

-Vous...vous croyez pas que c'est peux être un peu trop ? Questionna la mère de Shinya.

-Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est le meilleur moyen.

Voyant que certains semblaient douter le prêtre reprit.

-Je vous propose quelque chose, je leur laisse jusqu'à minuit pour partir loin d'ici et qu'ils ne reviennent jamais sinon il bruleront avec le manoir. En faisant bruler la demeure nous éviterons d'autre problème et cela apaisera sans doute le châtiment.

Tout le monde acquiesça et descendirent au village...dans deux heures se seraient finit...

-Maman ! Cria Kai.

Mais celle-ci détourna la tête.

-Ecchi heureusement que tu es là, fit la mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il regarda alors Kei avec un sourire satisfait. Celui-ci le regarda durement, il avait oser faire ça, le dire à tout le monde et les montaient contre eux. Il avait gagné, il avait réussi à faire souffrir son frère plus qu'il ne devait l'espérer et ça e mettait hors de lui. Toshiya tomba à genoux, tremblant, il ne put s'empêcher de vomir, c'était trop. Il se replia sur lui même, les larmes coulant sur ses joues une main sur la bouche il se sentait tellement mal. Il n'avait pas put empêcher ça, il s'en voulait maintenant tout le monde en pâtissait. Mais Ecchi en faisant ça avait aussi touché Kei. Ce dernier se sentit aussi mal que Toshiya en le voyant ainsi, il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger et ça le faisait souffrir. Kai avait les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans s'arrêter en regardant le village, les paroles qu'avait dit sa mère lui revenant sans cesse en tête, Shinya vient le prendre dans ses bras. Tout le monde était sous le choc de la nouvelle et très peu avait oser bouger, leur yeux embrumé par le trouble. Uruha était complètement perdu, ses émotions se mélanger et l'embrouiller, il était à la fois tellement heureux qu'Aoi l'aime mais remplis d'une profonde tristesse après ce qui venait de se passer.

Soudain une vieille dame s'approcha d'eux, les trois désignés comme monstres furent méfiant mais Aki la prit dans ses bras.

-Obaasan je savais que toi t'étais pas comme eux.

-Bien sur mon petit comment pourrais-je laisser faire quelque chose comme ça, c'est cruel de vous jugez comme ça.

-Merci obaasan, pleura Aki.

-Allons ne pleure pas je vais vous aidez.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Kyo suspicieux.

-Oui je sais qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, au Sud-Est se trouve une vieille maison abandonner. Elle appartenait avant à celui qui diriger cette région, elle est à l'écart, c'était pour éviter d'être déranger par la population. Elle devrait vous convenir.

-C'est gentil obaasan.

-Vous devriez commencer à rassembler quelques affaires et de quoi manger, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose dite le moi. De plus la maison est vers une forêt vous pourrez trouver de quoi manger et le sol est assez riche. Faite moi confiance, je ne laisserais personne toucher à mon petit ni à ses amis.

-Vous nous connaissez même pas, reprit Kyo sur le même ton.

-Non mais j'ai entendu parler de vous et de toi surtout Mao, tu a bien grandis.

-Co....comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Quand j'ai accueillis Aki chez moi tu avais été accueillis par celui que tu appelle ojiisan. On c'était rencontré alors que nous cueillions des baies et on vous a trouvé tout les deux endormit l'un contre l'autre sous un arbre. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous garder tout les deux, je suis vieille après tout, je n'était même pas sur de vivre jusqu'à sa majorité. Alors nous avons décidé que chacun en élèverait un et voilà.

Aki avait écouté ça attentivement et avec beaucoup d'émotion, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui raconter son histoire, ça le toucher.

-Allons ne restez pas là, vous avez des choses à préparer, si il le faut je les retiendraient ne vous inquiétez pas.

Certains planer encore, ne voulant pas y croire, non c'était qu'un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant non. Ils se séparèrent alors en plusieurs groupe, pour ceux qui en avaient le courage, pour prendre tout ce qui pouvait être utile d'emmener avec eux. Tout le monde avait un pincement au cœur mais ils durent rapidement quitter le manoir, laissant beaucoup de souvenir derrière eux. Au niveau de la porte de derrière obaasan les attendait.

-Tenez, voici quelque trucs pour vous j'espère que ça vous plaira.

-Merci obaasan, fit Aki en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à prendre chacun des garçons dans ses bras, les rassurants au passage.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous.

-Merci madame...

Ce geste surprit les trois désigné comme monstres.

-Bon je vous indique l'endroit, environ 20km dans cette direction, commença-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers une colline recouverte de forêt.

Tout le monde prit un sac, enfin beaucoup plus pour Mao.

-Écoutez moi bien, ne soyez pas triste vous avez fait le bon choix. L'amour que vous avez les uns pour les autres c'est ce qui vous rend plus fort. Vous êtes comme une famille, chacun est là pour les autres et c'est le plus important. Que vous aimiez un homme ne change rien à ce que vous êtes, et c'est courageux ce que vous avez fait face à vos parents, et pourtant vous connaissiez leur point de vu. Ne croyait pas ce vieux chnoque de prêtre, il ne connait rien à la vrai vie et surtout à l'amour. SI quelqu'un est manipulateur c'est bien lui la religion est monté à leur tête à tout les villageois vous vous savez ce qui est juste. Alors je veux que tout le monde ici vive pleinement sa vie, ne vous laissez pas abattre par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Vous êtes encore si jeune et vous êtes ensemble c'est ça le plus important.

Tout ceci toucha les jeunes hommes.

-Je viendrais vous voir de temps en temps.

-Merci obaasan mais tu ne vas pas faire autant de kilomètres, fit Aki.

-Je ne suis pas non plus croulante et ça me tiens à cœur.

Mais l'heure approchait, il fallait partir.

-Merci madame, c'est très gentil ce que vous avez fait pour nous, dit Kaoru.

-C'est normal. Portez vous bien, au revoir.

Tout le monde partit dans la nuit noire, éclairé par trois machines inventé par ojiisan.

Lorsqu'ils furent à plusieurs centaines de mètres en dehors du villages, ils s'arrêtèrent, une étrange lueur leur éclairée le dos. Ils se retournèrent alors et Mao lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il regarda Ruki qui avait les larmes aux yeux puis Kyo. Celui-ci regarda ses yeux et hocha de la tête et son petit ami se mit à éclater en sanglot, il avait était courageux jusque là ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse au plus âgée mais c'était trop. C'est sanglots raisonnèrent dans la nuit. Kyo se mit alors à laisser couler ses larmes, ils regardaient leur maison bruler tel un bucher. De hautes flammes l'englobant entièrement. Ils regardaient l'endroit où était leur souvenirs où ils avaient passer leur enfance, ensemble, se réduire en cendre par le feu....plus rien. Leurs amis les prirent dans leur bras, partageant leur souffrance. Kei se mit alors à crier son désespoir, sa souffrance et sa colère contre lui mais aussi contre celui responsable de tout ça. Tsuguri sautilla jusqu'à lui et chercha à le calmer, pour cela il lui montra l'état de Toshiya. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son petit ami, sa colère passa, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose prendre soin de lui, le protéger contre tout et le rendre heureux, oui il le méritait. Chacun soutenait les autres, ils étaient là rassemblé ensemble à regarder ce spectacle attristant jusqu'à ne plus voir aucune flamme. Puis ils repartirent, ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour redémarrer une nouvelle vie ensemble même si certains auraient plus de mal. Mais ils étaient ensemble et c'est parce qu'ils étaient les uns avec les autres qu'ils surmonteraient tout ça, aucun ne sera laisser à l'écart et ainsi ils pourraient tout reprendre à zéro.

Car leur différences ils l'assumaient et ils avaient raison. Après tout sans elle jamais ils ne se seraient rencontré, jamais l'amitié qu'ils avaient tissé et qui avait évolué en amour n'aurait exister. Cette amour qui les entourait, et pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient y changer

FIN

La différence est un sujet très sensible mais pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi en avoir peur ? Après tout chacun est différent, tout le monde est unique est-ce un mal ? Imaginer un monde où tout le monde se ressemblerait, ferait la même chose, quelle monotonie, quel tristesse et quel ennuie. Si le monde existe c'est justement grâce à cette différence.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas déçut et que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre.

merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette fic ^^

laissez vos opinions =D

kissu kissu à une prochaine OS ou fic ^^


End file.
